To see you under the blue sky again
by KRAgito
Summary: Meet Aoki Sora, Tenma and Yakumo's Male cousin. Little did anyone know that his existence will change the lives of the School Rumble Cast in their final year in Yagami High School. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Prologue

Yakumo took a sip from her orange juice and looked outside the café window. The sky was a nice, clear blue that gave some calmness for her.

She took a look at her watch and give a sign.

"They must have been held up by something." Yakumo then took another sip on her juice.

A bell chime rang and a group of four girls entered the café.

"Welcome." A waitress greeted the group of four.

"We are looking for someone." One of them answered.

"There she is! Yakumo Chan!" Another called to her.

Yakumo heard her name called and waved to the group.

"Over here, everyone." She answered.

The group approached her table and sat down.

"Good afternoon, Eri Sempai, Mikoto Sempai, Akira Sempai, Ichijo Sempai." Yakumo greeted them and the waitress came to take their orders.

"Coffee." Akira took the lead.

"Strawberry sundae." Mikoto was next.

"Give me a glass of chocolate milkshake." Eri told the waitress.

"I will like to have a glass of apple juice." Karen finally ordered hers.

When the waitress left, the girls began their girls' talk.

"So, how's Tenma these days?" Mikoto asked Yakumo.

"Oh, Nee San is fine even since she found out that Harima Senpai was the only person who care for her truly. They were together like glue ever since."

Yakumo looked at Eri and knew in their hearts, what really happened.

About two months ago, Tenma finally had the courage to tell Karasuma Ooji her feelings.

But Karasuma rejected her and even told her that he has a fiancée waiting for him in the States. Tenma was totally freaked out and locked herself in her room.

Yakumo was worried for her and it was then Harima Kenji arrived.

He breaks into Tenma's room and wake up her senses. In the process, he unintentionally said he love Tenma.

Tenma began to understand that her feelings for Karasuma were just a one-sided love and Harima was the only one who cared for her.

From that day on, Tenma and Harima became a loving couple. Yakumo and Eri also realized that Harima only loves Tenma and he ever told the two girls the misunderstanding.

Yakumo just gave a gentle slap on his open palm hand but Eri laid the smackdown on him.

The two girls then went to town and painted it red. But they laughed and cried together in the end and realized they're just fools in love.

In love with a man who never love them in the first place.

Eri and Yakumo began to understand each other better and became friends after that.

"Here are your orders." The waitress started to serve them.

"How's everything in the Tea club?" Akira asked Yakumo.

"It's going well, Akira Sempai. We have a few new members and Itoko Sensei and Sarah has been very helpful."

"Indeed. I gave up my chairwoman's role to you so I can concentrated on my finals and other commitments." Akira started to pour some milk into her coffee.

"Mikoto, how's your training coming along?" Eri asked.

Mikoto placed the ice cream in her mouth and replied "Ok, Hanai Kun gave me some pointers yesterday."

"Did you ask for more "advices" from him? I heard that you two are getting along very well recently." Eri teasing her.

Mikoto blushed and nervously answered, "Don't utter rubbish! He is only concerned about me as a friend and that's all! There's no way he and I could be an item!"

"But isn't that what happen to childhood friends? They become a couple in the end. I think that's romantic." Karen wondering in her mind.

Mikoto quickly changed the attention to Karen.

"Ichijo Chan, how about you? I often seen Imadori San talking to you and both of you were very close."

"Well...he is all right...we just share the same interests, that's all." Karen was blushing all over her.

"But you better be careful about him. He is such a flirt and if you are serious about him, you better reconsider it first." Eri told her.

"We're just friends...that's all!" Karen immediately sucked out the apple juice and try to hide her face in embarrassment.

Yakumo and the others started to laugh among themselves and soon it was almost evening.

"Look at the time. I got to prepare dinner!" Yakumo looking at her watch.

"It's about time too. I want to have a work up before dinner." Mikoto also agreed.

Akira snapped her fingers for the waitress "Waitress, bill please!"

Soon after, the girls went in their separate ways, each have their own vision of what their day will be tomorrow.

When Yakumo reached home, Tenma was talking on the phone and when she finally hung up "Yakumo! Guess who is coming to stay with us?"

"Who is it, Nee San"? She asked.

"It's our cousin, Aoki Sora!"

Yakumo stop to think who is Aoki Sora? Then she finally remembers!

"Nee San? Isn't he...? "

"Yes! It's been ten years already!"

Yakumo's heart started to beat faster the moment she thought about him. She couldn't understand why but decided to ignore it.

Little did Yakumo or anyone knew that their lives will change forever when the first month of spring begin...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. New Kid on the block

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 1-New Kid in the Block

"Where am I?" Yakumo asked. A park with a playground is where she is standing. It was quiet and the sun has started to set.

Yakumo walked further into the playground and could hear a girl's cry. She got nearer to the crying and under a slide, she saw a little girl crying.

Yakumo wanted to approach the little girl when a figure ran passed Yakumo.

"Who was that?"

Yakumo saw it was a little boy.

The boy was holding a red balloon in his right hand and handed it to the little girl.

"Don't cry, I got your balloon out of the tree." The boy replied.

The little girl stopped crying and took the balloon from him.

"Thank you, Sora Kun."

Sora? Yakumo wondered if this is her childhood memory?

"It's nothing, Yakumo San." The boy was blushing in all over.

The two children sat down and watched the sunset...

"Ring! Ring!"

Yakumo opened her eyes and realized she is in her bed. She looked at the ceiling on her room and covered her forehead.

"A dream...Sora." She heard a little purring sound on her bed. A little black furry creature was cuddling up on her blanket.

Yakumo stroked the smooth fur on it and smiled "Sora is coming today, aren't you excited, Iori?"

Iori let out a yawn and continued to sleep on Yakumo's bed. Yakumo then stretched her arms and slowly got out of bed...

Aoki Sora is looking at the scenery from inside the train. He could see the green mountains and blue sea as the train is heading to Yagami Town. He was a little nervous; as this is the first time he is going to stay with his long time cousins, the Tsukamoto sisters.

He remembers a month ago, he received a letter from his school, stating he will complete his final year at Yagami High School as an exchange program.

His mother, Aoki Obaa San told him that he could stay with the Tsukamoto as they're studying at the same school too.

He packed his luggage and off he went to Yagami Town. He remembered that he came here years ago as a boy and meet Tenma and Yakumo back then.

Tenma was always teasing him, calling him monkey boy as he has a small body shape back then.

Yakumo on the other hand, was different. He took care of Yakumo when Tenma was not around and even chased off some local kids who were bullying her. (Of course, Tenma came to the rescue and they all ended up with bruises and dirt eventually.)

Finally the train arrived at Yagami Train Station. Sora got out of the station and looked at the address in a piece of paper he had with him.

"Let's see...345 Yagami Street." He saw a town map at the train station and saw that it is not far from where he is.

He carried his luggage in his hand and started walking. The town has changed drastically since he came years ago. There are more buildings and even more people everywhere now.

About ten minutes later, Sora was wondering where he is now. He couldn't find Yagami Street and was standing near an uphill road.

"Great! I'm lost! I better find someone for directions." Sora then saw an object flying toward him.

He could see that it looked like a white straw hat and a figure was chasing it.

"My hat!" The figure shouted.

Sora raised his hand and caught hold of it. The figure approached him, still panting.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

The figure appeared to be a female, a young lady to be exact. She had blonde hair and fair skin, which Sora realized she is a foreigner.

"You're a foreigner?" He asked.

"Of course I am! Can't you see that?" The girl replied rudely.

Sora didn't want to start a fight, handed over the hat to her "Your hat."

The girl took and wore the hat. She looked at Sora carrying his luggage and wondered, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah...Do you know where 345 Yagami Street is?"

The girl thought for a second and answered "345..Yagami Street? Hey! That's Tenma's house!"

"You know Tenma and Yakumo?" Sora was excited of his discovery.

"What's your relationship with them?" She queried.

"They're my cousins. I came from another town to stay with them."

The girl smiled to herself and proudly spoke "All right, since you helped to retrieve my hat, I will take you to them."

"Really? Thanks, Miss..."

"Eri...Sawachika Eri."

Sora began to follow Eri to Tenma's house. As they're walking, Eri began to observe that Sora is a smart looking person while Sora was nervous, walking together with a beautiful foreign lady certainly gives him butterflies in his stomach.

They finally arrived at Tenma's houue and Eri noticed a motorcycle parked outside the front gate.

"Harima is here." She spoke.

"Sawachika San, whose bike is it?"'

"That's Tenma's boyfriend, Harima Kenji."

Boyfriend? Tenma has a boyfriend? With that type of character, that guy must be one blind dude to fall for Tenma, Sora wondered to himself.

Eri pressed the doorbell and they could hear someone responding to them.

The door opened and Sora looked at a young lady who tied two little ponytails on her hair and assumed is that really...

"Tenma, this guy says he is your cousin." Eri introduced him.

"Tenma? I am Aoki Sora. Remember me? We used to play together with Yakumo as kids."

Tenma thought for a second and then her two ponytails twitch.

"Ahhh! Monkey Boy!" Tenma immediately shouted his nickname to him.

"Monkey Boy?" Eri asked.

Sora smiled in embarrassment "Childhood nickname."

"Come in, Sora! You too, Eri!" Tenma opened the door for them to enter.

Tenma took them to the living room where Sora saw a tough, muscular man with a mustache on the sofa.

"This must be Harima Kenji." Sora said to himself.

"Make yourself at home." Tenma went to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

"Hi, Harima Kun!" Eri called him.

"Yo, Ojou!" Harima replied.

Ojou? Does that mean Eri comes from a rich family? Sora heard from his peers that most foreigners in Japan especially the Caucasians come from well to do family.

Even Eri had a bit of "airness" when Sora spoke to her. But she seems to be able to blend in with Tenma and the others easily.

"Who might you be?" Harima looked at Sora with a stare.

"I am...I am Aoki Sora. Tenma and Yakumo's cousin." Sora was intimidated by Harima tone.

"Cousin?" Harima observed the young man and in a flash, his big, musclar hand pat on Sora's shoulder.

"Hahaha! Any relative of Tenma is a friend of mine! You looked okay to me! So you're clear to stay here!"

"Thanks, Harima San." Sora was scared out of his wits and Eri was worried that Harima might do something stupid on him.

"Kenji! You're scaring Sora Kun!" Tenma scolded in a joyful manner, placed some tea and snacks on the table.

As they sat around, Sora looked around the household and could sense some warmness in it.

"So, Sora Kun is joining us for the final year of school." Tenma announced to them.

"Really?" Eri was eager to know more.

"Yes. It's an exchange program from my school." Sora explained.

"Sora's mother wanted him to stay with us. Our parents agreed to it and have prepared a room for you." Tenma continued.

"Now you better not take advantage of Tenma and Yakumo, or else." Harima showed his fists to Sora.

"Don't mind Harima, Sora Kun. He likes to talk that way." Eri explained to him.

"By the way, where's Yakumo?" Sora asked.

"She knows that you're coming, so she is making a feast for tonight." Tenma replied.

"How about we call Mikoto and the others for dinner too? We can introduce Sora to everyone." Eri suggested.

"That's a great idea, Eri Chan!"

Eri immediately speed dialed on her cellphone while Tenma brought Sora to his new room on the second floor.

Tenma opened the door to the guest room and Sora viewed it. The room was enough for a person, with a single bed at one corner and a wardrobe next to it.

"Not bad." Sora placed his luggage next to the bed.

"Yakumo cleaned up the room when she heard that you're coming." Tenma opened the curtains of the window, revealing a nice view of the sunset.

"Nice job Yakumo did." Sora admired the room.

"Well, Yakumo is coming back soon. Why don't you take a bath and get ready for dinner?" Tenma asked.

"All right, I'll unpack and take a bath."

"The bathroom is down the corner. See you later." Tenma then closed the door behind her, leaving Sora to get ready to bathe.

After a quick bath and unpacking his luggage, Sora came downstairs to see Tenma's friends. He saw three young ladies with Eri and Harima sitting together, having a chat.

"Sora Kun!" Eri called him.

Sora approached the girls and Eri stood up to introduce him.

"Everyone, this is Aoki Sora. Tenma and Yakumo's Cousin. This is Suou Mikoto, Takano Akira and Ichijo Karen."

"Hi, everyone. I'll be joining your school this April. Hope I'll enjoy my stay here." Sora looked at Mikoto who had a dynamic body shape, Akira has a cool look with her short hair and Karen looked very cute with the bundle of hair tied near to her cheek.

"So you're Sora Kun! Nice to meet you." Mikoto waved to him.

"Very decent looking." Akira commented.

"How do you do, Aoki San?" Karen greeted him.

"Please, call me Sora." He answered back.

Tenma came out of the kitchen, holding some dishes, shouted to Harima "Kenji! Can you help me?"

"No problem, Tenma Chan!" Harima went to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Sora followed suit and when he entered the kitchen, he saw a shoulder length hair girl stirring some curry in a pot.

"Can I help?" Sora asked.

Yakumo turned around and for the first time in ten years, the two pair of eyes connected.

"Sora?" Yakumo wondered.

"Hi, Yakumo Kun." He replied.

Yakumo was lost for words when she looked at this man who used to play with her years ago.

Sora looked at this girl who used to be a crybaby and has now transformed into a fine lady.

"Yakumo! Sora!" We're waiting for you!" Tenma's voice disrupted the atmosphere.

"I'll bring the food out." Sora quickly held some of the dishes out of the kitchen.

Yakumo looked at him, smiling to herself but yet she couldn't explain her fast heartbeats. She saw her pot of curry was almost ready and prepared to bring it out.

As the group gathered around the table to enjoy the dinner, Yakumo kept looking at Sora while Eri and the others were chatting away with him.

Soon the dinner ended, everyone left, leaving Sora, Harima and the two sisters to clean up the house.

Sora went out to the garden at the backyard and sat along the corridor. He was looking at the full moon in the dark sky when Harima walked in, carrying two cans of beer.

"Here." Harima passed one can to him.

"Thanks, Harima San." Sora opened the can and drank a bit.

"So who do you like?" Harima casually asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie. We're all men here." Harima smiling at him.

"Everyone is so nice to me...but I just wanted to finish my final year so I can go to college. I want to be a teacher." Sora explained.

Harima was surprised by his reply "A teacher? You really do know what you wanted to do in life."

"How about you, Harima San?"

Harima proudly spoke "Me? Ever since being with Tenma, I decided to study hard so I can get a good job and marry Tenma!"

"To our future then!" Sora raised his can of beer and they cheered together.

Harima slept in the couch that night. Sora was preparing to go to bed in his new home when there's a knock on his door.

He opened the door to reveal Yakumo in her nightgown, standing outside his room.

"Sora Kun."

"Yakumo Kun, is something wrong?"

Yakumo blushed a bit "No...I just came to see if you're comfortable here."

"I am happy with this room, thanks." Sora smiled back at Yakumo, which made her even more nervous.

"In this case, well...good night, Sora Kun." Yakumo immediately headed back to her room, leaving Sora wondering what was that all about...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: I always have this crazy idea that if School Rumble wasn't a love comedy anime and manga, it will make a good love story or an adult PC game. I love the female leads in the manga and as the fanfics progress later, there will be some adult situations. (Every fanboy's fantasy comes true.) As you can see, the lead isn't Tenma and Harima anymore but Yakumo and the others, including my self-created character, Sora who is the male lead in this fanfics. Furthermore, the manga hasn't ended yet so don't jump on the gun for this is my own version of how School Rumble should end. Hope you will support me and assist me as the fanfics progress! See You!


	3. Growing Pains

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 2-Growing Pains

The Spring of April. A nice breeze passes the streets of Yagami Street and the sun was shining brightly at two figures.

"We are almost there, Sora Kun." One of the figure spoke.

"I am a bit nervous, Yakumo Kun." Sora replied.

"It'll all right. Nee San and the others will help you." Yakumo's smile brightens his confidence.

"Hi, Sora Kun!" A voice called him. He looked further down the road and saw three figures waving at them.

"Look, it's Eri and the others." Sora pointed at them and they approached the group.

"Good morning, Eri Sempai, Mikoto Sempai, Akira Sempai." Yakumo greeted them.

"Morning, everyone." Sora followed suit.

"Where's Tenma?" Mikoto asked.

"Nee San went off with Harima Senpai in his bike to school." Yakumo replied.

"Not bad for Tenma." Eri added.

"Exactly. Tenma is really very happy now." Akira spoke.

"Let's get going, everyone! I wouldn't wanted to be late for my first day." Sora walked in front of everyone.

Eri and Mikoto went near him and gave a smile.

"Don't worry, Sora Kun! We'll make sure you'll have a good time with us around." Mikoto tapped his shoulder.

"Don't you feel honored that four beautiful ladies are walking with you to school?" Eri teased him.

"Well…I…" Sora was loss with words.

"Let's go, everyone or we'll really be late." Akira walked way ahead of them.

The rest of them followed and finally they arrived at Yagami High School.

"Hi, everyone!" They saw Tenma and Harima approaching them.

"Nee San!" Yakumo called to her.

"I found out that we're are in the same class together this year. You too, Sora Kun." Tenma told them.

"Really, that's great!" Sora was excited about being with everyone.

"But I have to report to the admin office about my transfer here, right?" He queried.

"I guess so." Mikoto agreed with him.

"I'll bring him to the admin office." Eri volunteered.

"It's okay, Eri San. I go on my own." Sora was trying not to feel dependent on them.

"It's all right, you are new here. So it's fair someone bring you around." Eri then held his hand and they entered the school building.

"There they went. Come on, guys. Let's go in." Tenma and Harima went in, followed by Mikoto and Akira. Yakumo walked slowly into the building but she was concerned about Eri's behavior to Sora.

"Eri Sempai is just trying to be helpful, that's all. She wouldn't be interested in Sora, would she?" She then heard her friend Sarah Adiemus calling out her that made her forgot what has just happened...

Sora had a strange feeling when walking the hallway with Eri. Theguys were seemed to be angry with him being with her.

"Eri San? Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"Don't mind them, Sora Kun." Eri reassured him and they entered the admin office.

"All right. Your class will be 3-C and your homeroom teacher will be Osakabe Itoko Sensei." The female admin staff informed them.

"Itoko Sensei." Eri said to herself.

"Do you know her, Eri San?"

"Oh...she was our physics teacher last year but she never took any classes before. I wondered why she is taking us this year?"

"Maybe something changed her mind." A voice spoke to them and they turned around to see a tall, attractive lady walking toward them.

"Itoko Sensei." Eri called her.

This is Itoko Sensei, Sora wondered. She looks young for her age and there's something charming in her that probably will raise males hormones in the class.

Itoko looked at Sora and smiled at him "So you're Aoki Sora, my transfer student."

Sora was nervous; having a mature and attractive lady at such close proximity is definitely raising his hormones.

Eri immediately interrupted them "Itoko Sensei, I am bringing Sora Kun back to the class."

"Oh, you can go ahead, Sawachika San."

Eri pulled Sora out of the office and went up to the second floor. Itoko watched Sora leaving and said to herself "I wish I was younger."

Eri brought Sora up to the class of 3-C and there's a commotion inside the room.

"Here's our class, 3-C." Eri presented to Sora and they entered the room. The class was filled with activities. He could see Tenma and the others talking at one corner and Harima was writing something on his desk.

"You can sit here, Sora Kun." Eri showed him to an empty seat, which was in the middle of the class.

"Thank you, Eri San." Sora placed his bag on the table and sat on the chair. He felt a sense of dread the moment he sat down. He turned around and could see some of the male students were looking with an unfriendly stare.

"Sora Kun!" Harima called him.

"Harima San."

"Listen! If anybody bullies you, just tell me and I will show them who's boss!" Harima flexed his muscles, which made the male students turned away. Messing with Sora means messing with Harima and no one wants that.

"Thanks…but I am fine." Sora gladly rejected his offer.

"No problem, Sora Kun!" Harima then went back to his seat and continued to make "eye contact" with Tenma.

Ichijou Karen entered the classroom and greeted Sora "Good Morning, Sora Kun."

"Morning, Ichijou San." He smiled at her that make her blushed. She immediately ran back to her seat at the right corner of the room and sat in embarrassment.

"Miko Chin!" Sora heard a male voice calling someone. He saw a male student running towards Mikoto.

"Get lost, Imadori! I don't have time for you!" Mikoto shunned him off.

"But Miko Chin Baby, I want to date you out! Wouldn't you want that?" Imadori acting like a cute puppy but Mikoto was more annoyed by his actions!

"The answer is No! You D-CUP PERVERT!" The whole class went silent for a moment.

"All right! Come on, Imadori San! Suou say No is No!" A bespectacled male student dragged Imadori off back to his seat.

"Sorry, Suou. I'll handle this." The bespectacled male apologizes to Mikoto.

"Thanks, Hanai Kun." Mikoto left go a sign while Tenma and the others try to console her.

Sora realizes that Mikoto does have her limits and he saw Karen was looking at Imadori with a concerned look.

"What are you looking at?" Eri called him.

He saw Eri was sitting behind her "Nothing. Who is that Imadori?"

"Imadori Kyosuke. A real pervert. Always going after girls who have a D-Cup bust size and a jerk.

"Really? And that bespectacled guy?"

"Him? That's Hanai Haruki. Our Class Rep for two years. He is just over bearing sometimes and he's Mikoto's Childhood Friend."

"Childhood Friend?" Sora wondered.

Then Itoko entered the classroom and all the students immediately ran back to their seats.

"Good Morning, Class. I am your homeroom teacher for this year, Osakabe Itoko."

A crash was heard instantly and everyone turned around to see Harima falling off his seat.

"Are you okay, Kenji Kun?" Tenma asked.

"I am fine…Hahahaha!" Harima laughed like an idiot.

"Stupid Cousin." Itoko say to herself.

"Anyway, before we start the class, we have a new exchange student from Kusanagi High School, Aoki Sora." Itoko call out his name and he went in front of the class.

"Hi, everyone. I am Aoki Sora and I'll be with you for this year. Hope we can be friends!" His smile lightens the tension of everyone.

"Thank you, Aoki San. Now, Class, let me start with the attendance." Sora went back to his seat and he saw that Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, Akira, Harima and Karen all smiling back at him. He felt that maybe coming here was the right choice…

Soon it was lunchtime and everyone began to relax when the teacher left. Sora approached Tenma and the others who are at a corner of the room.

"Anybody having lunch now?" He casually asked.

"Yakumo is bringing lunch over here." Tenma replied.

"Nee San." Yakumo entered the class, holding three lunch boxes in her hand.

"Nice timing, Yakumo." Tenma took one of the boxes and called Harima. Both of them then went out of the class to have their lunch.

"Well, that's what happen when a girl has a boyfriend. She neglects her friends." Eri chewed some rice and looked at Sora.

"Don't mind them. Let's dig in." Mikoto cheered everyone up.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes, Yakumo Kun?"

"I made yours too." She passed the lunch box to him bashfully.

"Thanks. Let's eat together." Sora answered.

"It's okay. I better leave before Hanai Sempai returned. See you later." Yakumo ran out to the classroom that made Sora wondered.

"What's with Yakumo and Hanai San?

"She seems to be afraid of him. Every time they meet, Yakumo will be scared out of her wits." Akira explained.

Sora didn't want to probe and sat among the girls to eat. While they were eating, a dark-skinned lady entered the class.

"Ichijou!" The lady shouted Karen's name.

"Lala San!" Karen greeted her.

"Let's fight, Ichijou!" Lala was burning with fury in her tone.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Lala Gonzalez from Class 3-D. She is a Mexican student and rival to Karen Chan." Mikoto pointed to Sora.

"Rival?"

"Ichijou is a member of amateur wrestling and they always battled each other during the sports meets." Eri added.

"She must be really strong to be in amateur wrestling." Sora was surprised by Karen's abilities.

"Mikoto and she are our class's best sportswomen." Akira told Sora.

"Mikoto?" Sora queried.

"Don't say that, Akira. I am just lucky to have a good physical body, that's all." Mikoto modestly declined.

Karen didn't want to fight today but invited Lala to join her for lunch. Lala took the offer immediately.

After Lunch, Sora took a stroll around the school and find that there was not much difference between his old school and here. He saw the usual activities among the students, the guys were reading some magazines or playing some ball games. The girls were gossiping among themselves or minding their business.

He then saw Eri was talking to some male students at a corridor. He approached slowly and could hear their conversation.

"Sawachika San, who was that guy with you?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What could you see in that guy?"

Those were some of the things Sora heard from the group but Eri answered back calmly.

"He is just a friend. He's new here and I am just helping him, that's all."

"But Sawachika San, you're so friendly towards him." A male told her.

"Listen, if you are trying to get a date with me, you got to try harder. Sora is just a friend but if he wants to date me too, he has the same chance like you guys. Bye, everyone!" Eri walked away not realizing that Sora was listening in a corner.

"No wonder, everyone was looking at me strangely earlier. But Eri…I mean she is beautiful but dating her…I don't know." Sora was confused and slowly headed back to class.

Soonschool ended. Sora was placing his books in his bag and was preparing to leave.

"Kenji and I are going to the library, want to come along?" Tenma asked the others.

"Sorry, Tenma. I am going for Kenpo training." Mikoto declined her offer and left first.

"We wouldn't want to play gooseberry with you two. So pass." Eri and Akira followed suit.

"Sora Kun, could you tell Yakumo that I'll be late for dinner?"

"Sure, Tenma." Tenma and Harima then left the class, leaving Sora alone. He carried his bag and walked out of the classroom.

He walked to the ground floor where he saw Yakumo talking to a blonde girl.

"Yakumo Kun." He called her.

"Sora Kun." Yakumo greeted him.

"Tenma said she will be late for dinner." Sora informed her.

"I see…Oh, meet my friend, Sara Adiemus." Yakumo introduced Sora the blonde girl to him.

"Hello, Yakumo did mention you. So you are Sora, nice to meet you." Sara smiled at him.

"Hi, Sara San." Sora noticed Sara is not bad looking and she seems to be friendlier than Eri.

"We're going to the tea club. Want to join us?" Sara asked.

"It's okay, I'll take a walk around the school before heading home."

"Are you sure?" Yakumo asked.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tonight." Sora left the two girls and turned right to a corridor…

Sora walked around the school compound and looked at the activities that are happening. Some of the students were training in some sports events while many were leaving the school gate. He took a left turn and entered the gym building.

He saw Karen was wearing long spandex clothes and doing some warm up.

"Ichijou San!" He called her.

"Sora Kun!" She approached him with a smile.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Oh, this is for amateur wrestling." She showed off her clothes that actually revealed her small, slender body shape.

They heard a whistle and Karen saw her coach calling for everyone to gather around.

"I got to go. See you tomorrow." Karen then ran to her coach with her teammates.

"Take care!" Sora took off and headed straight to the school gate.

Sora walked the streets of Yagami Town and looked at the displays outside the stores. The sun was starting to set and people were walking past him and minding their own business.

He continued walking until he passed a temple. He looked at the long flight of stairs to the temple and saw a familiar person walking into the temple.

"Could that be?" Sora followed the person into the temple. He saw the figure rang the bell and praying in front of a shrine.

"Please let me do my best in this year's championship." The figure spoke.

"Mikoto San?" Sora called her.

"Sora Kun?" She was shocked by his appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just praying for good luck." Mikoto embarrassedly answered.

Sora looked at the shrine and asked, "Does it work?"

"If you believe it, yes."

Sora ringed the bell and started to pray.

"I am done."

"What did you asked for?" Mikoto curiously asked.

"It's a secret."

"I am going home, see you tomorrow." Mikoto took her bag and went down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow!" Sora waved to her and he hurried back to the Tsukamoto Residence.

That night, Sora laid down on his bed, recalling what happened today. From Mikoto's praying at the temple, Karen looking at Imadori, Yakumo introducing Sara to him and Itoko Sensei.

But he was concerned about what Eri said to those guys. He is just a friend and nothing more. So why is he bothering over the matter?

"Screw it! I am here to finish my finals!" He covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes to dreamland…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: How is it? Just introducing the rest of the School Rumble Cast to Sora. If this was a love simulation game, it is very similar to what I had wrote here. Walking around and having events at certain places. Anyway, the next few chapters will be focusing on the girls with Sora and Sparks will fly! See you soon! Reviews and Comments Pls! Tks!


	4. Emotions

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 3-Emotions

"This is...I got it!" Sora started to write on his homework. He finished the last question and took a breather. He looks outside the window and relaxed at the sight of the blue skies.

"It will be the Golden Week the day after tomorrow." Sora said to himself. He remembers for the past one month, it was hectic, as Itoko Sensei has been pushing the class in their studies.

Tenma and the others struggled hard to keep up with her teaching and they even stay back after school to revise what they have learned.

Sora joined them and shares his knowledge with the rest. He was amazed that Akira and Karen are very good in their studies and they assisted to teach the weaker ones.

Tenma, Mikoto and Harima had a lot of catching up to do while Eri is weak in her Japanese. Sora help Eri in her Japanese and that made many eyes stared at him. Eri said not to be bothered by them.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Sora Kun!"

"Come in, Tenma Kun!"

Tenma came into the room with a cheerful smile "The girls are planning to go to the beach on the first day of Golden Week. Do you want to join us?"

The beach, Sora thought of the four "S" when the mention of beach came to his mind. Sun, Sand, Sea and don't forget, Swimwear!

"Sure, why not?" He agreed.

"Great! I tell Eri and the others that you're going too." Tenma then left the room to call them.

Sora continued to look outside his window, imagining what kind of swimwear the girls will be wearing...

The next day, when the last bell of school rang, Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, Akira and Karen gathered outside the classroom. They waved to Sora and Harima who were approaching them.

"What're you gals waiting for?" Sora asked them.

"We're to going buy swimwear at the mall." Mikoto replied.

"Swimwear?" Harima wondering.

"It's a girl thing to buy cute swimwear during the holidays." Eri proudly answered.

"Really? I didn't know that." Sora looked at them in doubt.

"Want to come along, guys?" Tenma asked them.

"Sorry, Tenma Chan. I have some errands to do. I call you tonight." Harima answered.

"Me too. I see you later." Sora followed suit.

"Okay, See you guys later." Tenma and the others went off after that.

Harima went off in his bike and Sora was slowly walking out of the school when he saw Yakumo.

"Yakumo Kun!" He shouted to her.

"Sora Kun."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the supermarket for tomorrow's beach outing."

"I thought you'll be with Tenma and the others, buying swimwear."

"Actually, I am not going tomorrow."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I don't like crowded places."

"Crowded places?" He was puzzled.

"I am also a weak swimmer." Yakumo spoke softly.

Sara Ademius came behind her "What's up, Yakumo?"

"Sara."

"We are going to the beach tomorrow and Yakumo say she is a weak swimmer." Sora explained.

"A beach? I love the beach! Come on, Yakumo. It'll be fun!" Sara spoke with enthusiasm.

"I don't know..." Yakumo was in doubt.

"I can teach you how to swim." Sora offered his help and Yakumo thought for a second.

"Well...Okay."

Sara hugged her friend "That's great, Yakumo! Why don't we go and buy a new swimwear now?"

"Swimwear?" Yakumo asked.

"You can't be serious wearing that school swimwear to the beach. No way! I am going to get for you the cutest swimwear you ever have."

Sora wondered what kind of swimwear Sara will choose for Yakumo and had little fantasies about her for a moment.

"Sora San."

"Huh? Yes, Sara San?"

"Why don't you join us? You can give your opinions as well."

"Sara..." Yakumo was embarrassed, as it is the first time a guy is joining them to buy swimwear together.

"Okay." Sora agreed to them.

"Let's go!" Sara held Yakumo's hand and they went straight to the mall.

The three of them arrived at the mall and went to the second floor where the swimwears are being sold.

Sara presented different designs of swimwear to Yakumo but she declined all as it was too revealing for her.

"How about this one, Yakumo?" Sara showed her a V-Thong swimwear that made her blushed all over.

Sora began to fantasize how Yakumo will look like in a V-Thong swimwear. His heart pounds faster as he imagined Yakumo walking in the beach in a V-Thong and behaving in a sweet and sexy manner.

"Sora Kun!"

Yakumo held a white bikini in front of him and shyly asked, "What do you think of this one?"

"Very nice. Just like you. Sweet and innocent." Sora smiled at her.

"Really! I mean you really think I will look good with this?"

"Of course." He agreed.

"I take this one, Sara." Yakumo then went to pay it at the cashier.

Sara just watched on and told Sora "I thought she would want something more daring."

"Yakumo looked better with simple design. It's in her."

"Let me guess, you like Yakumo?"

"We are just cousins, that's all!" Sora quickly replied.

Sara just smiled back at him and went to see Yakumo. Sora then looked around the store until he saw Tenma and the others outside the store.

Mikoto's sharp eyes spotted Sora in the store, immediately called him "That's Sora! Sora Kun!"

Sora waved at them and the group of girls entered the store.

"I thought you were busy." Eri queried.

"I was...until I accompanied Yakumo to buy her swimwear, that's all."

"Swimwear?" Tenma questioned.

Yakumo and Sara were surprised by their appearances.

"Nee San!" Yakumo call Tenma.

"Yakumo! You bought a swimwear?"

"Yes...I decided to join you at the beach tomorrow."

"That's great, Yakumo Kun!" Tenma was happy for her.

"What changed your mind, Yakumo Kun?" Karen asked.

"Sora said he is teaching me how to swim."

"Swim?" Eri was surprised by her answer.

"Never mind about that, everyone! Let's just enjoy tomorrow's outing." Sora telling everyone and they left the store.

As they walked out, Eri had this feeling to tell Sora something important but yet her heart prevented her from doing so...

The First day of the Golden Week. A group of teenagers arrived at the beach that was outside their town.

The beach was filled with people from families to couples and friends of all ages.

"Wow! There are sure a lot of people around here!" Sora looked at the huge crowd covering the beach.

"It's usually crowded during the holiday season." Mikoto explained to him.

"Let's find a good spot first!" Tenma and Harima went off first, followed by Mikoto, Akira, Karen and Eri. Yakumo and Sara were behind them and lastly Sora who is just enjoying the sea breeze.

Eri looked at him and Sora looked back at her. She quickly turned around and catches up with the others.

Sora couldn't understand what's wrong with Eri but followed them to the beach.

Tenma and Harima found a good spot to set up their mat and started placing the foods and belongings on it.

"Kenji, we are going to change into our swimwear so you guys keep an eye here." Tenma and the girls then went to the changing room.

"So Sora, how do you find studying at our school?" Harima was turning on the radio.

"Huh? Oh, okay. You guys help me a lot at school. Although sometimes, the class behaved like a group of monkeys but I was impressed by Itoko Sensei who kept her cool in handling the class." Sora placed the umbrella behind them.

"Itoko Sensei...that lady is always the cool cucumber since last time." Harima spoke with some arrogance in it.

"By the way, I heard from somewhere that you used to be a terror in school but every time you see Itoko Sensei, you will behaved like a mouse." Sora asked.

"Well...there are some things men are not suppose to know." Harima spoke in secrecy.

Not suppose to know? What's Harima hiding from? Sora kept the question to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tenma called out to them.

They saw a group of young ladies in their lovely swimwear walking towards them.

"Wow!" Sora looked as Tenma, Akira and Karen wore in one-piece swimwear while Eri, Mikoto, Yakumo and Sara are wearing bikini swimwear.

"So, Sora, what do you think?" Mikoto was showing off her assets to him.

"Am I sexy?" Eri asked in a seductive tone.

"Sora Kun...how do I look?" Yakumo shyly asked.

"All of you looked great!" Sora praised them.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get in the waters!" Tenma and Harima rushed into the waters first. Mikoto, Akira and Karen followed her behind and they started playing in the waters.

Sora removed his shirt and did some warm-up. Yakumo came to him and gazed at his well-build body.

"Sora Kun?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes, Yakumo Kun?"

"I would like you to...teach me how to swim."

"Sure. Come on." Both of them went to a less crowded area of the waters and entered it.

"It's cold." Yakumo commented.

"Don't worry. You will get used to it."

Sora held both her hands and told her to kick the waters with her legs.

"How's it?" He asked her.

Yakumo swallowed some water but she tried her best not to disappoint Sora.

"Okay. I am going to let go my hands and you try to stay afloat. Don't worry. I will catch you if something happened." Sora slowly let go his hands off her and watches Yakumo trying to stay afloat.

"I got to stay afloat." She said to herself and started to remember her younger days with Sora.

Sora used to play with her and every time wherever she has a problem; Sora was the first person she will ask. But there's something else she couldn't remember between her and Sora years ago.

"Yakumo!"

Yakumo realized that she had submerged into the water and was struggling to get out. A strong hand held her body and she saw sunlight in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Sora held closely on her.

"I am...fine..." Yakumo coughed out the waters. She realized that she is clinging onto Sora's bare body and was blushing.

"Let's get to shore." He held her hands and landed on the sandy beach.

"You better rest first before we headed back." Sora told her.

Yakumo gave a nod and watched the lively activities at the beach. They didn't notice Eri was watching at them with a concerned look.

After a while, Sora and Yakumo joined back the rest and they all played the traditional game of blindfold and hitting the watermelon.

Sora was blindfolded while Tenma and the rest gave directions on where to hit the watermelon. Sora hit it on the first try in the end.

Soon they had lunch together and continued to play in the waters. Sora noticed that Eri wasn't around and went to look for her.

He wore a windbreaker and started searching for her. He finally saw Eri just walking near the waters, grazing around. He slowly approached her when a group of little boys ran ahead of him.

One of the boys immediately untied the strings of Eri's black bikini top and ran off with it. Eri realized her top has come off and quickly covered her breasts!

"You little bastards!" Eri scolded the boys but they ran off, showing their mischievous faces at her and waving her bikini top away.

Sora rushed to her and throws his windbreaker at her.

"Here...wear it." He tried not to look at her.

"Sora Kun...thank you." She wears the windbreaker in embarrassment.

"I will go and find those kids!" Sora wanted to leave when Eri held his hand.

"Eri Kun?"

Eri blushed and said "Please...don't go."

Both of them sat together in the sands and felt the breeze blowing on them.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Yakumo?"

"She is just my cousin."

"But just now in the water, I saw you with her."

"She nearly drowned herself."

Eri was a little shocked about it but continued to ask.

"Is that all?"

"I used to take care of her when we were kids. Do you know that some of the local kids bully her when she was young? Tenma and I had to rush to her aid and we ended up with bruises in the end.

"Yakumo was always the mature one in school but I was surprised that she used to be a weakling."

"But" Eri added, "I am concerned about her meeting with other guys."

"Why?" Sora queried.

"Last year, Yakumo and myself had a crush on Harima."

"Harima Kun?" Sora's eyes were wide opened!

"But it was a misunderstanding and we found out he only love Tenma. A few days later, Tenma came to me and told me that one day, she won't be around to take care of Yakumo forever and asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Why did Tenma say that?"

"She is worried that Yakumo might meet the wrong guy and suffered a heart loss again. Ever though it was just a crush, Yakumo was slightly upset and ever cried when we were alone."

Sora felt sorry for Yakumo's loss and asked, "What happened after that?"

"Yakumo was happy that Tenma has found her happiness. I made a promise to myself to ensure Yakumo will not get hurt by some guy again."

"Even if that guy was me?" Sora questioned her.

"Just promise me that you will not upset her."

"We are just friends, that's all!" Sora immediately replied back.

Eri giggled and answered, "Relax, I know that you're a good man. Any girl will like to have a guy like you, well...that's included me..." Her last sentence was spoken to herself.

The two of them watched as the sun was starting to set.

"Let's go back." Sora told her.

Eri gave a nod and they walked back to the others. Tenma noticed Eri was wearing Sora's windbreaker and asked "Eri Chan, why are you wearing Sora's windbreaker?"

"Some kids stole my top and Sora pass his windbreaker to me." Eri replied.

"Hey, Sora Kun. You're a gentleman!" Mikoto commented.

"Indeed. Most guys will oozed at Eri's body and will not do anything." Akira agreed with her.

"You're a real man, Sora Kun!" Harima gave the thumbs up.

"You're a nice person, Sora Kun." Karen smiled at him.

"I am proud to have a cousin like you." Tenma spoke.

Sora scratched his hair and replied modestly "It's really nothing, really."

He saw Yakumo just looking at him and she gave a small smile to him.

"Yakumo Kun." Sora speaks to himself.

The group then started to pack up and prepare to go home. As the group walked back, Mikoto asked Eri in private "So what do you think about Sora Kun?"

"What do you mean, Mikoto Chan?"

"Do you think that he is the one for you?" Akira added.

Sora was walking past them and Eri raised her voice "If Sora want to date me, he got to try harder!"

He listened what Eri just said and mumbled to himself "Sometimes I just don't understand women."

Then the group of teenagers ended their first day of Golden Week…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: I always want to imagine what will Yakumo will look like in a V-thong swimwear and how Eri will react if her top came off. Nothing much to say in this chapter. So see you in the next chapter!


	5. Do you like Curry?

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 4-Do you like Curry?

Eri woke up on her bed. It was a bright Thursday morning and she could hear the sounds of little sparrows chirping outside her window.

"It's already ten." Eri looked at the alarm clock next to her. A knock was heard outside her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Ojou Sama." A male voice replied.

"Come in."

The door was opened and an elderly man in a smart tuxedo entered the room.

"Good Morning, Eri Ojou Sama."

"Good Morning, Nakamura." Eri stood up from her bed and greeted him.

Nakamura opened the curtains on the windows, revealing the bright morning sunlight in her bed.

"It's a beautiful day, Eri Ojou Sama."

"Yes." She started to think what are her friends doing right now, especially Sora.

She could not understand what came over her to hold Sora's arm on the beach. Even though she wanted Sora to be good to Yakumo, there was an unexplained feeling within her.

"Ojou Sama?"

Nakamura interrupted her "Yes, Nakamura?"

"Your father is coming back today."

"Really? I completely forgot about it." She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

She had a quick shower and at the same time, was planning what to do before her father come back.

Eri has not seen her father for about two months due to business commitments overseas. Even though she understands how her father is working hard for his business, she wished for him to spend some time with her. Even her mother came back last month and stay for a week.

Eri told her mother about her father and she told Eri that she will try to ask her father to come back.

When she came out of the bathroom, she called out to Nakamura.

"Nakamura!"

The elderly butler immediately arrived in front of her.

"Yes, Eri Ojou Sama?"

"Tell the chef to take the day off. I will be preparing dinner for my father."

"As you wish, Eri Ojou Sama." Nakamura then left the room. Eri went to her wardrobes and started choosing the clothes to wear today…

Sora came down from the second floor and saw Yakumo is searching for something in the living room.

"What are you looking for, Yakumo Kun?"

She stood up after looking under a sofa "Sora Kun, have you seen Iori?"

"Your cat, Iori? No, I didn't."

Yakumo was starting to feel anxious and called out her cat's name.

"Iori! Iori! Where are you?"

"Do you want me to look for you?" Sora volunteered.

"Oh, please, Sora Kun." Yakumo then went to another part of the house, calling Iori's name.

Sora walked out to the back garden and called out "Iori! Iori!"

He searched around the bushes and as he walked near the garden shaft, he heard a small purring.

"Iori?" He looked around and then he saw a little black cat sitting on the branches of a tree.

"There you are. Yakumo! I found Iori." He shouted her name and within minutes, Yakumo arrived.

"Iori! Come down!" Yakumo called her cat but Iori seemed to be afraid.

"I think Iori can't come down." Yakumo was started to get worried.

"Don't worry. I get him down." Sora saw a ladder that was lying on the shaft and brought it to the foot of the tree.

He started to climb up the ladder slowly and he could see Iori was afraid of him.

"Be careful, Sora Kun." Yakumo prayed for his safety.

Sora slowly held his hand at Iori and coaxing it to come to him. Iori refused but Sora is not giving up. He gently placed his left hand on Iori's black fur and started to stroke it.

"Now, Iori. It's all right. I am going to bring you down. Yakumo is going to be upset if you going to stay there." Sora spoke to the black cat and within seconds, Iori walked onto Sora's palms and both of them came down.

"Iori!" Sora handed over the cat to Yakumo and she hugged it gently.

"Thank you, Sora Kun. How do you that?"

"I used to have a puppy once and this is how I tame it when it's afraid."

"That's amazing." Yakumo was amazed by his actions.

"It's nothing, really." Sora modestly said.

"Anyway, Sora Kun, could you get me some necessities from the supermarket later? I need to handle the chores around here and I can't leave the house."

"No problem. I am free today."

"Great!" Yakumo pull out a small piece of paper from her pocket and pass it to Sora.

"Here are the things we need." She said.

Sora looked at the list, which include some cleaning solutions and toiletries.

"I will have this done right now." He immediately went to his room to get changed.

Moments later, Yakumo watched Sora left the house. She waves goodbye to him and gently stroke Iori in her arms.

"Is Sora a good man, Iori?" She asked and the little cat just purred at her.

Sora took a stroll to the town center and watched the people walking pass him. Everyone is minding his or her own business and the sunlight is shining upon Sora.

He walked further down and could see a familiar person standing outside the park.

"Ichijou San!" He called.

"Sora Kun. Hi." She greeted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I am meeting someone." She shyly replied.

"A date?"

"No! It's a...a date." Karen gave in.

"With whom?" Sora curiously asked.

"It's...well...it's..."

"Ichijou!" A voice interrupted her.

Sora turned around and saw Imadori Kyosuke approaching them.

"Imadori Kun!" She called out to him.

Imadori looked at Sora with an unfriendly look. He knew that Sora was being friendly to Mikoto and he doesn't like it.

"Hi...Imadori San." Sora greeted him with caution.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned rudely.

"I just happen to pass by. That's all."

Karen quickly pulls Imadori away from Sora and apologize to him "Sorry, Sora Kun! Come on, Imadori Kun. We got to go!"

Sora just watched Karen and Imadori walking further away from him and wondering what was that all about? He continued to walk on till he arrived at the Supermarket.

He started to find the items from the list. He arrived at the meat section and placed some chicken meat when he saw a blonde girl shopping the same items.

"Eri?"

She looks up and was surprised by him "Sora Kun?"

"Hi...you're buying grocery?"

"Yes. My father is coming back today and I am making dinner for him."

"Your father?"

"My father has a business overseas and he seldom come back. So I decided to surprise him by making him dinner." She placed a packet of meat in her basket.

"You love your father."

"Yes. I love him a lot but sometimes I wished he spend more time with me." Eri spoke with a bit of sadness.

"How about your mother?" Sora asked.

"My mother? The same. But I love my father more."

"You're really a father's girl." Sora concluded.

Eri giggled and asked, "Say, Sora Kun, do you like curry or meat stew?"

"Curry." He replied.

"Would you like to try my curry? I need an opinion about it."

Sora though for a second and agreed to it.

"Really? Thanks, Sora Kun!" Eri quickly got her items and went to the cashier booths. Sora followed suit and they came out of the supermarket.

A black limousine stopped in front of them and Eri opened the rear passenger door.

"Get in, Sora Kun. My butler is driving."

Sora entered the posh limo and sat on the comfortable passenger seats. Eri went in too and sat beside him.

"Let's head home, Nakamura." Eri ordered.

"Yes, Ojou Sama." Nakamura released the hand brake and started to drive.

As the limousine speed off to her house, Eri started checking the items in her plastic bags and was imagining how her father will be happy to see her again and tasting her food. Sora kept quiet and wondering what kind of house Eri is staying.

The limousine finally arrived at a large mansion and Nakamura came out of the car to open the passenger doors.

"Come on, Sora Kun!" Eri was filled with excitement and Sora followed behind. He entered the main doors and looked at the interior. There was a chandler on the top of the main hall and a long stairs way up to the second floor. The floor was fitted with shining, white fabric tiles.

"This way!" Eri told Sora and they entered a door at the corner of the house.

Eri entered a brown door and revealed a big kitchen inside.

"Wow! Your kitchen is big!" Sora commented.

"It's no big deal. I have a resort in the southern islands, now that kitchen is really huge!" Eri proudly spoke.

Sora looked around the kitchen and guess that her kitchen has everything that a world-class chef needed.

Eri placed the ingredients on the table and took out a cooking book from the shelf behind her.

"Let's see..." She started to flip the pages and stop at a particular page.

"Here! How to make curry." She started to read the instructions and began to follow it.

"First, we must boil water..." Eri started to bring a pot and filled with water. She boiled the water and continued to look at the book.

"Need my help?" Sora offered her.

"It's okay. I can handle it. How about you asked Nakamura to take you to the guest room?" Eri continued to look at the instructions in the book.

Sora didn't want to break her concentration and left the kitchen. He saw Nakamura at the main hall and called him.

"Nakamura San!"

"Yes, Sora San?"

"Eri Kun told me to wait at the guest room. Can you show me where it is?"

"Certainly. This way, Sora San." Nakamura led the way and they entered another room on the ground floor.

Sora looked at the guest room, which is three times bigger than Yakumo's home, and it has everything, a large table, a wide TV screen, and a juice bar and ever a pool table.

"Wow." Sora was amazed and Nakamura led him to a sofa.

"Take a seat, Sora San." Sora sat down and Nakamura went to the juice bar.

"Should I get you a drink, Sora San?"

"A glass of water will be nice."

"Understood, Sora San."

While waiting for the drink, the phone rang in the guest room.

"I get it, Sora San." Nakamura answered the phone.

"Sawachika Residence...Oh Sir...yes, she is here...I see, I understand, Sir...I will tell her...Yes, take care of yourself, Sir." Nakamura hanged up the phone and he seemed worried about the call.

"Is something wrong, Nakamura San?" Sora wondered.

"Oh, Sora San. It's Eri's father. He can't make it back today."

"Oh dear." Sora knows Eri is going to be very upset if she knew the news.

"What am I going to do? Ojou Sama has been waiting for this day for two months."

Sora think for a second and told Nakamura "Don't worry, Nakamura San. I go and tell her."

"Are you sure, Sora San? Ojou Sama might go into a frenzy if she heard the news."

"She will know it sooner or later. We might as else tell her now rather than disappointing her later." Sora explained.

"I see...thank you, Sora Kun."

"I tell her right away." Sora went back to the kitchen and saw Eri is mixing the curry in the pot.

"Sora Kun. I told you to wait at the guest room." Eri was surprised to see him.

Sora saw the curry is almost ready and was thinking if telling her the truth now will be appropriate.

"Eri Kun?"

"Yes, Sora Kun?"

"There's something you should know. Nakamura San got a call from your father and he couldn't make it today." Sora tried to explain to Eri in a calm and gentle manner.

Eri stopped stirring the curry and looked at Sora. She struggles not to show sadness in front of him.

"It's okay...it 's not the first time my father broke his promise to me. I understand...really I do."

"Eri Kun." Sora knew an upset face when he sees one. He looked at the curry and immediately used a spoon to taste it.

"Hmmm…it needs something." Sora told Eri. He looked around the kitchen and found some onions in the fridge. He chopped the onions and threw it into the pot.

"You can't let this pot of curry go to waste." Sora told Eri as he stirred the curry.

"Could you bring some coconut milk?" Sora asked.

Eri went to the fridge and took out a bottle of coconut milk from it. She hand the milk to him and he poured it into the pot. He tasted the curry with a spoon and smiled.

"Now this is curry! Here, Try it." Sora offered the curry to Eri and she used a spoon to taste it.

"It is nice! It's not too spicy or too sweet!" Eri took another scoop of the curry.

"Come on, let's bring it out to enjoy." Sora carried the pot out to the dinning table and he and Eri began to eat the curry together.

After a while, they finished half of the curry and were very full.

"I can't take another bite." Eri told him.

"At least you like it." Sora replied.

"Thank you, Sora Kun. I was very upset that my father is not coming back but thanks for cheering me up." Eri smiled at him.

"It was nothing, really." Sora modestly answered.

They looked at the clock, which is almost 6 pm and Sora realized something very important!

"Oh my god! Yakumo Kun is waiting for her groceries!"

"I'll ask Nakamura to send you back!" Eri quickly called her butler.

"Thanks, Eri Kun."

"This is for cheering me up today. I am just glad that you are here with me."

Sora took a ride in the limousine and Nakamura drove him back to the Tsukamoto Residence. Eri looked outside from her window and smiled to herself. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello, Sawachika Residence…Oh, hi father...I understand…anyway I am in a good mood today."

Eri continued to chat on the phone as the sun started to set…

Sora finally arrived at the Tsukamoto Residence and thanks Nakamura for the ride. He entered the front door and saw Yakumo sleeping on the sofa. He gently woke her up "Yakumo Kun. Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sora was beside her.

"Sora Kun…what time is it?"

"It's 6.30."

"I better prepare dinner." Yakumo want to stand up but Sora stopped her.

"It's okay. I had my dinner already."

"Oh I see…did something happen along the way? I was starting to wonder what took you so long?" She queried.

"Nothing really…I just took a wrong turn. That's all." Sora just smiled back. Yakumo didn't want to probe further and took the groceries from Sora. He then went back to his room and wonder why he didn't tell Yakumo about Eri.

Then he remembers about what Eri told him at the beach.

_"Don't upset Yakumo."_

Did I do the right thing? Sora asked himself and gazed at the sunset.

The weeks passed and soon it was already mid June with everyone getting on with their lives.

One day after school, Sora was preparing to leave the class and saw Eri, Mikoto and Karen talking to each other.

He approached them "What's up, everyone?"

"Sora Kun, do you know that Mikoto is entering the Inter Division Martial Arts Tournament?" Eri answered.

"That's great, Mikoto Kun!" He commented her.

"Well, my old man wanted me to represent our family dojo. I am not sure that I am ready for it." Mikoto started to sneeze.

"Are you okay, Mikoto Chan?" Karen showed some concern for her.

"I am fine!" Mikoto flexed her arm muscles but sneeze again.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest." Eri replied.

"I am fine! Really! Well, I am off to my training! See you tomorrow!" Mikoto then left the classroom in a hurry.

"I am going to my club. See you tomorrow." Karen waved goodbye to them and left Sora and Eri behind.

Both of them looked at each other and were trying not to feel awkward about it.

"Do you want to walk back together?" Sora asked.

Eri smiled "Nakamura is fetching me."

"Oh, I see."

"But you can accompany me till he arrived."

They both walked out of the school and stood outside the gate, looking at the students leaving.

Sora and Eri kept quiet for about two minutes then Sora broke the silence.

"How's your father?"

"He's fine. Still flying around the world. But he call back home once a while."

"That's good…so are you still trying that curry of yours?" He casually asked.

"I didn't…but the next time I am cooking, will you taste my curry again?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Sure." Sora agreed.

"Really? Thanks!" Eri heard a car horn and saw her limousine had arrived.

"My ride is here. See you tomorrow, Sora Kun!" She entered the limousine and waved goodbye to him.

Sora quietly went home. Later that night, Yakumo answered a phone call.

"Hello! Tsukamoto Residence. Yes, Eri Sempai…what? I will inform Nee Chan! Okay! We'll see you there!" Yakumo hanged the phone.

Tenma, Harima and Sora were in the living room, watching a TV program when suddenly Yakumo interrupted them.

"Nee Chan! Eri Sempai called and informed Mikoto is involved in an accident!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Yes! The currystory! Eri is unable to cook the curry and her father broke her promise again...This story is about all Eri and if you notice that Karen and Mikoto will get their lime of the spotlight in further chapters...Next chapter is Mikoto and a Lemon scene...See you!


	6. First Time

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 5-First Time

Warning: "Lemons Alert!"

Tenma and Harima immediately took the motorcycle and rode to the hospital while Sora and Yakumo took a cab there. The news of Mikoto in the hospital spread to the others who rushed down at the same time.

When they arrived, they saw Akira, Eri, Karen and Hanai outside the ward.

"Tenma! Everyone!" Eri called out to them.

"What happened to Mikoto?" Tenma questioned them.

"She slipped and sprain her ankle during training." Hanai explained to them.

"Oh dear, Mikoto Sempai." Yakumo felt sorry for her.

Then the doctor came out with Mikoto's parents from the ward.

"Doctor, how is Suon?" Hanai anxiously asked.

"Is Mikoto Chan all right?" Tenma added.

"She sprained her ankle but it is nothing serious. She can be discharged in a few days." The doctor answered them.

"That's good news." Karen was relived about the news.

The doctor left and Mikoto's father bowed to them "Thanks for coming to see my daughter but she is asleep now. You can come and visit her tomorrow again."

"There's nothing we can do now." Harima told everyone and all agreed to come and visit Mikoto tomorrow. After that, everyone went back home and prepare for school tomorrow.

The next day after school, Tenma, Harima, Eri and Akira went to visit Mikoto. Karen told them she will go after her activities. Sora waited for Yakumo to finish her club activities and they went together.

As Sora and Yakumo arrived at the ward with a bouquet of flowers and some fruits, they found Mikoto was not in the ward.

"Excuse me, Nurse. Where is the patient of this ward?" Sora asked.

"I think I saw her at the garden outside." The nurse replied and they went to look for Mikoto.

True enough, they saw Mikoto was on a wheelchair and is struggling to get up on her bandaged feet.

"Mikoto Sempai." Yakumo watched her moving slowly on her legs and suddenly Mikoto fell to the ground. Sora and Yakumo immediately rushed to her aid.

"Are you all right, Mikoto Sempai?" Yakumo asked.

"Why did you do that for? You should be resting." Sora carried her to the wheelchair.

"I am scared." Mikoto replied softly. They were surprised by her response.

"Why did you say that, Mikoto Kun?" Sora asked her.

"The upcoming tournament. It means a lot to my family. These few years, our dojo is not doing well. If I win this tournament, people will want to join our dojo and I will make my family proud. But now this!" Mikoto pressed her legs and cursing herself with tears.

"But you won't be able to recover if you keep aggravating your injuries." Sora tries to explain to her the seriousness.

"You don't understand! My father placed all his hopes on me, hoping that I will make the dojo proud. I just can't disappoint him." Mikoto started to cry and Yakumo went to console her.

"Mikoto Sempai, please. Don't hurt yourself. Everyone is all here for you."

Sora agreed, "That's right. We'll help you but first you got to help yourself."

"Sora Kun." Mikoto looked at him and she held his hands tightly. Yakumo held their hands and the three smiled at each other in the sunset.

After bringing Mikoto back to her ward, Sora and Yakumo walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

In the cab, Sora spoke.

"I thought Mikoto Kun is a tough girl all along but that was the first time I saw her so vulnerable."

"Me too. I never knew she has a weak side." Yakumo agreed.

"I guess everyone do have a weak side sometimes despite how tough they can be." Sora looked at the sunset outside the window.

A week later, Mikoto was discharged from the hospital. When she returned to school, everyone welcome her back.

Sora, Yakumo and Karen guided Mikoto in her road to recovery and finally after a month, Mikoto regained her strength and entered the tournament.

She finally made it to the finals and on the day of the finals, Sora and the others all came to support her. They went to her dressing room where Mikoto is preparing herself with her father and Hanai.

"Mikoto Chan!" Tenma entered the room.

"Everyone!" Mikoto was surprised to see everyone.

"Good luck, Mikoto Sempai." Yakumo wished her.

"We'll be cheering you on!" Eri added.

"Fight like you never fight before!" Harima told her.

"Focus and you will win." Akira advised her.

"Do your best, Mikoto Chan." Karen cheered her.

"Believe in yourself, Mikoto Kun." Sora gave a thumb up to her and she returned it to him.

"Thank you everyone!" They heard the announcement for the competitors to get ready on stage and everyone started to go back to the spectators stand.

"Sora Kun!" Mikoto called him.

He turned and replied "Yes, Mikoto Kun?"

"Can I have a word with you?" She asked.

"You guys go ahead. I catch up." Sora told the rest and they left, leaving them alone at the corridor.

"What's it, Mikoto Kun?"

"I'll like to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He was surprised.

"You give me the strength to stand up and I am happy to make it all the way here." She modestly replied.

"It's not just me. Yakumo, Karen and even Hanai San helped you and no matter what the outcome is today, we'll be proud of you." Sora explained.

"Sora Kun." Mikoto blushed all over. They heard Hanai calling out to her and she went off with confidence. Sora went back to the spectators stand and joined the others.

He sat beside Yakumo and Eri. Yakumo asked Sora "What did Mikoto Sempai ask you?"

"Just some words of advice for her." He answered back.

"Mikoto will win the finals!" Eri told them.

"Right! Let's cheer for her!" Sora told the others and they saw Mikoto entering the arena with everyone standing and cheering for her...

That night, at the Suon dojo, a group of young people was having a celebration in the main hall.

"To Mikoto for winning the finals!" Tenma toast her drink and everyone cheered together.

"Thank you, everyone!" Her friends who had supported her throughout this tournament touched Mikoto.

Mikoto's parents invited her friends to join in the celebration and were now enjoying a wonderful meal of steamboat together.

After a while, Mikoto called out to Sora.

"Sora Kun, can you come outside?"

He followed her to the garden and both of them looked at the pale crescent moon in the dark skies.

"Are you free tomorrow, Sora Kun?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I treat you tomorrow? Just the two of us?

Sora didn't want to reject her and after everything she has went through, Sora couldn't refuse.

"Okay. So what time do you want to meet?"

"4 p.m at the town central near the fountain."

"Okay. I see you then."

The two of them went back to the room and continued the celebration...

Sora looked at himself in the mirror and tidied his hair. He gurgled some mouthwash and make one final check on himself.

"Let's go, Sora." He said to himself.

He went downstairs and saw Yakumo in the kitchen. He called out to her "Yakumo Kun! I am meeting someone today so I am not coming back for dinner!"

Then he left the house and Yakumo came out of the kitchen, wondering whom is Sora meeting with today.

Sora arrived at the town central and waited at the large water fountain. It was already 4:05 but there was no sign of Mikoto.

He waited and watches the people passing by him. Suddenly, a lady dressed in a white shirt and tight jeans approached him.

"Sora Kun!"

He looked at this lady and is wondering who could it be. He recognized a familiar hairstyle and dynamic body shape and immediately knew who she was.

"Mikoto Kun!"

She smiled at him and presented herself to him.

"Well, see anything different?"

Sora knows Mikoto loved to wear jeans and doesn't put make up like Eri or Tenma does. He observed closely and noticed Mikoto has applied lipstick on her lips.

"That's a nice color you apply on your lips." Sora commented on her red lips.

"Thanks. Eri told me that I should try putting up some make up once a while."

Sora agreed that Mikoto looks more feminine now.

"So where are we heading to?" He asked her.

"Let's go to this café Akira recommended me." Mikoto pointed at one of the tall buildings behind them.

"Okay." They began to walk towards the building and as they were walking, Mikoto noticed some couples are holding hands or arms around each other. She looked at Sora's hand and slowly reaches out to it.

But she hesitated and continued to look up at Sora who is still looking forward. Sora turned to her "What is it, Mikoto Kun?"

Mikoto immediately withdrew her hand and quickly replied "Huh! Nothing! Come on! Let's hurry!"

Both of them continued to walk to the building, which is called...

"Star Crystals Hotel." Sora looked at the signboard hanging on top of the main entrance.

"Let's go in, Sora Kun." Mikoto took his hand and entered the hotel.

They stopped at the lift lobby and Mikoto started to check the building directory.

"I think it is on the 10th floor...there it is." Mikoto pointed at a name that is written "Green Haven Café."

"I found it, Sora Kun."

They entered the lift and headed to the tenth floor. When the door opened, it revealed a warm, cosy café.

They entered the café and were approached by a waitress in a black tuxedo.

"Welcome to Green Haven Café. Table for how many?"

"Two of us." Sora replied and the waitress led to a table near the large, wide window. They sat down and watched the scenery of the evening streets outside the window.

"It's beautiful." Mikoto was admiring the scenery.

The waitress brought two glasses of water and two menus to the table.

"Would you like to place the order now?" The waitress held up a notepad in front of them. Sora looked at the menu and the prices for the food is slightly too much for a high school student.

"Could you give us a moment? Mikoto Kun, are you sure we can afford this?" He casually asked.

"Don't worry. Akira lend me her credit card and she said to enjoy it." Mikoto showed off the gold credit card that has Akira's name on it.

"Akira San?" She must be loaded to lend you her credit card." Sora was surprised about it.

Mikoto looking at the menu and told the waitress "Two set dinner and a bottle of champagne."

"Understood, Ma'am." The waitress left the table and Mikoto looked at Sora with a smile.

"What is it, Mikoto Kun?"

"I am just happy that you can join me for dinner today."

"Is that all?" He asked.

The waitress came with the champagne and uncocks it. The champagne sizzles in their wine glasses and both held it in their hands.

"What are we wishing for?" Sora wondered.

"To you. Without you, I wouldn't have won the championship and be here with you at this wonderful place for dinner."

"Cheers." Sora accepted it like a gentleman and cling his drink on her.

The dinner came and they started talking about each other and some stories of their past.

When Mikoto asked for the bill, the manager of the café came to them, escorted by two waitresses behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Mikoto was wondering why did the manager approach their table.

"Congratulation, Madam! You're our 1000 customers and you won yourself a one night stay in our hotel courtesy of our café." The manager handed over the coupon to Mikoto and both were surprised about it.

"This is a surprise!" Mikoto told Sora.

"Take it, it's yours." Sora asked her to accept it.

"But what are we going to do with it?" Mikoto held the coupon on her hand.

They looked outside the window and rain has started to pour down outside.

"I guess we are stuck here for a while." Sora told her and she agreed.

Both of them went up to the hotel room, which is a VIP suite after the hotel staff led them.

They entered the room and were amazed by the classical interior designs of the suite.

Mikoto sat down on the king size bed and felt it's softness.

"It's comfortable! Come on, Sora Kun."

Sora sat next to her and felt a bit nervous. Mikoto is very feminine today and after those few glasses of champagne, which is making his hormones heated up.

"Let's watch something on TV." Sora quickly presses the TV remote control and it was showing a comedy program.

"Sora Kun." Mikoto spoke in a gentle voice.

"Yes, Mikoto Kun?"

"Do you think I am not feminine enough?"

"Why do you say that?"

"In school, everyone think I am very tomboyish and not pretty like Eri or gentle like Yakumo."

"That's not true. Even though you are larger than most girls and behave like a guy sometimes but there's a gentle side of you. You care for people around you. Now that's feminine."

Mikoto felt modest and move her face closer to Sora.

"Kiss me." She said.

"Kiss you?" He was surprised.

"Tonight I want this night to be special to me. Just you and me."

"I don't think that's the right thing to do." Sora is trying to decline her but his hormones are sending another signal in his brain.

Mikoto giggled and Sora wondered why.

"I know that it's impossible for us. But sometimes I wished I have someone special to tell all my feelings to him."

"Mikoto." Sora felt that he wanted to do something for her. Suddenly a flash of lightning with the sound of thunder shook the room and Mikoto jump on to Sora.

"Are you okay, Mikoto Kun? Its just thunder, that's all." Sora was hugging her in his arms.

"I am fine." Mikoto realized that she is hugging Sora's body and started to look at his eyes. Their eyes connected each other and slowly Mikoto moved closer to Sora's lips and finally they kissed.

Sora started to taste her sweet lips and the lipstick on her was a sweet cherry flavor. He placed his hands on her breasts and fondled it gently.

Mikoto caressed his body and slowly moved her hand to his manhood. She strokes it gently and her private part started to get excited.

"Mikoto Chan, Can I?" He asked and she nodded. He laid her on the bed with a pillow behind her head. Sora removed her shirt and blue bra. It revealed a large pair of firm breasts.

This is big, Sora told himself. He caressed the breasts and kisses her nipples. Mikoto was aroused by it and quietly asked "Is my breasts too hard?"

"No. They're just fine." He replied and she smiled back.

Sora began to remove her jeans and looked at her wet blue panties. Mikoto covered her face "Please, don't look. It's embarrassing."

But Sora paid no attention to her and removed her panties. Her vagina is calling out to him. His two fingers inserted into her and she moaned louder.

"That's good, Sora!"

He kept on inserting till Mikoto's vagina was wet all over. He looked at her who is panting away and she looked back with seductive eyes.

"Make love to me, Sora." She spoke.

"Are you sure? What if something happen?" He heard from his peers that if you're not careful, you might make a girl pregnant.

"Don't worry. I am safe today." She gently replied.

Sora took off his clothes and admired Mikoto's body. He never imagined that he will be having sex with a dynamic body. Sora's manhood was eagerly waitingfor her and he looked at a blushing Mikoto.

"Please, be gentle. It's my first time." Mikoto told him.

"I will, Mikoto Chan." His manhood shaft in but her vagina was hard to insert in. Mikoto could felt pain in it. Akira told her it is very painful the first time but once you get through it, it will be smooth sailing.

Mikoto let out a small scream and that make Sora stop.

"Are you okay, Mikoto Chan? Maybe we should stop." Sora wanted to withdraw but Mikoto held his arms and shook her head.

"No, please." Tears were starting to come out but she is smiling to him. Sora immediately obliged to her and continued to insert his manhood.

Finally it went in and Mikoto placed her arms around his body.

"It went in!" Mikoto screamed but she bare the pain when Sora began to pump her.

"Is it all right, Mikoto Chan?" He didn't want to overexert but maintain a constant speed.

"Yes! It's good! Please, I want you in more!" Mikoto was starting to enjoy it and French kissed Sora. After a while, Sora whispered to her "Go on your fours."

Mikoto obliged and she went on fours. Her ass faced Sora and was tempting him.

He began to caress her the fleshy ass.

"Your ass is smooth, Mikoto Chan."

"Please, don't say such thing. It's embarrassing." Mikoto was blushing. She suddenly felt Sora's manhood is inserting her and she moaned harder. He started to pump harder on her and Mikoto is reaching the point of no return.

"Mikoto Chan, I am about to cum!"

"Me too, please! Shoot it inside!"

With one final pump, Mikoto felt hot liquid inside her and Sora's manhood was burning inside.

"Thank you...Sora." Mikoto kissed him with tears of joy coming out from her eyes...

Two hours later, the rain stopped. Sora and Mikoto took turns to take a shower and they returned to their own home.

A few days later in school, Sora noticed Mikoto has started to put up little make up and the rest of the girls commented her for being more feminine. Even some of the male classmates began to look at her with a different tune.

Sora and Mikoto looked at each other but did not feel embarrassed about what happened that night. To Sora, it was his first and to Mikoto, she'll treasure that moment with a man that will always have that little place in her heart...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: My first lemon scene...what do you think? I recalled a hentai anime I watched and imagine Sora and Mikoto doing the same thing...For Mikoto, she felt that she could get on with her life after that night and for Sora, it's just high school...What am I saying? Anyway, next chapter will be Karen! See you then!

Updated: I rewrote some part of the lemon scene…It's not really the best but the thing is that lemon scene only play only 5 to 10 percent of the fanfic. So don't take it too seriously about the lemon scene in the upcoming chapters. What more important is who will win Sora's heart in the end?


	7. Boyfriend for a Day Part 1

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 6-Boyfriend for a day Part 1

Karen looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hand on her fair cheeks and trying to see if anything is wrong with herself.

Her skin was smooth as baby skin and her hair is neatly tied. The little bundle of hair on her right cheek was properly adjusted.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Karen asked herself.

"Onee Chan!" A little boy called out to her.

"Coming!" Karen responded to her younger brother and she came out of her room.

Sora and Yakumo were walking together to school and enjoying a July's breeze.

"It's going to be the summer holiday." Yakumo said.

"Yes. I can't wait for the term paper to end next week." Sora replied.

They walked on and saw Karen, in front of them, walking in a daze.

"Ichijo Sempai!" Yakumo called her.

"Huh? Oh? Morning, Yakumo Kun, Sora Kun." Karen immediately snapped from her daze and greeted them.

"What's wrong, Ichijo San?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. I didn't have much sleep last night, that's all." She turned around and continued to walk. Sora and Yakumo looked at each other and thought Karen was truly tired.

During class, Karen was daydreaming and Itoko scolded her several times, which made her the joke of the day. However, Karen was not bothered by Itoko's remarks while she kept looking at Imadori Kyosuke in class.

Imadori was completely oblivious to Karen's existence and continued to flirt with the better-looking girls in class.

During lunch break, Imadori left the classroom and Karen followed behind.

Suddenly, while Sora and the others were having their lunch, a loud voice shocked everyone in the room.

"Ichijo!"

The members of 3-C saw the Mexican female student Lala Gonzalez-shouting Karen's name.

"Where are you, Ichijo? Let's compete today!" Lala then looked at the class of 3-C but there was no sign of Karen.

Mikoto approached Lala and said "Lala San, Ichijo Chan is not around. She left the classroom."

"What?" Lala's eyes went big and quickly ran out to the corridor, shouting Karen's name while everyone made way for her.

"That Lala never got tired of challenging Ichijo Chan everyday." Mikoto then went back to her seat and drank her juice.

"Agreed. But did you noticed that Ichijo Chan is not being herself lately?" Eri said as she ate some rice from her bento.

"Yes. She was in a daze when I met her this morning." Sora added.

"What could be wrong with Ichijo Chan?" Tenma asked.

"Maybe a bad stomach." Harima answered.

"Nice try. But I think it is more of a girl's thing." Akira suggested.

"A girl's thing?" Sora wondered.

"I get it. There is only one thing in this world that a girl could be thinking of." Eri said as she smiled at them.

"What's that, Eri Chan?" Tenma asked as she was eager to know.

"Affairs of the heart." Eri concluded.

"I agreed. I did notice that Ichijo Chan was looking at Imadori Kyosuke during class for the past two weeks." Akira deducted to them.

"Two weeks? I can't stand Imadori for two seconds!" Mikoto said, venting her dislikes at them.

"But now you mentioned it, I saw Ichijo San went on a date with Imadori during the Golden week." Sora added.

"They went on a date?" Eri and Mikoto's eyes were wide opened!

Sora questioning the girls, "Is there something wrong?"

"That's impossible! Imadori San only dates girls with a D-Cup bust size!" Mikoto wanted to know more about it.

"But last year, Ichijo Chan asked me some advices on dating but she didn't tell me who she was dating with." Tenma said.

"What advices did you give, Tenma?" Harima queried her.

"I gave her two apples, a pair of toku movie tickets and a red mask. I even told her to use these items when it's an emergency. "

The group kept silent for a minute. Then Mikoto immediately broke the silence.

"I think we should do something to cheer Ichijo Chan up."

"I agreed. Ichijo Chan should learn that Imadori isn't the only fish in the sea." Eri agreed.

"What do you think we should do?" Sora asked them.

"I got an idea! Why don't I invite you guys to my beach resort? Maybe we can cheer her up." Eri suggested.

"That's great, Eri Chan!" Tenma and the others agreed to it.

"We can go after the term papers end. There's a night festival near the resort so we can bring our Yutaka along too." Eri added.

"I'll go and tell Ichijo San about it." Sora volunteered and then left the classroom to find Ichijo.

Sora walked along the corridor, searching for Karen and finally found her at the rooftop, looking aimlessly into the sky.

"Ichijo San!"

"Sora Kun!" Karen turned around to see her classmate. He then approached her and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Say, Eri Kun is inviting everyone to her beach resort and there's a night festival too. Would you like to come along?"

Karen just looked at Sora and let off a small smile "Sure...when is it?"

"After the term paper next week. Do you own a Yutaka?" He asked her.

"Yes." She softly replied.

"Great! I will tell the others that you're coming too." Sora then immediately ran downstairs from the rooftop. Karen continued to look at the sky and mumbled, "Maybe I need some time to think."

One week passed and the last term paper finally ended. Sora, Tenma, Harima and even Yakumo got ready for the trip and met the rest at Eri's mansion.

Nakamura drove everyone in a mini bus and during the journey, the girls try to cheer Karen up but she could only crack a small smile, which worried everyone.

Finally they arrived at the resort and after a changing of swimwear, Sora and the others headed to the beach.

Karen didn't play in the water but instead just lazed around under the shade. Sora noticed it and sat next to her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Sora Kun? Something like that."

They continued to watch the others playing in the waters and Karen spoke.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Have you fallen in love before?"

"Well...I used to have a crush on a senior back at my old school."

"Is she pretty?" Karen curiously asked.

"Yes. There were many guys going after her. I was one of them and finally one day, I went straight in front of her and confessed."

"Then what happened?"

"She smiled back and told me I was very brave to say such thing to her but she told me that I am not her type and she just wanted to finish school first."

"That's too bad." Karen tried to sympathize him.

"But I learn something from it. If you really like someone, you should go and tell him straight. You will know if that person has feelings for you. Even if it didn't work out well, at least, you'll feel that you've done your part and won't regret it for the rest of your life." Sora smiled at her and Karen realized he has a point.

"You're right, Sora Kun." Karen stood up and stretched her arms.

"I think I know what I should do. Thanks, Sora Kun." Karen then went to the seaside to join the others. Sora felt that he might have given the right advice for her and also joined in.

That night, Sora and Harima waited outside the resort and when the front door was opened, a group of young ladies were dressed in colorful Yutaka.

"Look, Kenji!" Tenma began to show off her yellow Yutaka to him.

"You looked wonderful, Tenma!" Harima was saying all praise to her and the couple started going mushy.

Sora was slightly embarrassed and looked at the rest of the girls. Yakumo was wearing a blue Yutaka, Eri in red, Mikoto was dark green, Karen was pink and Akira was in black.

Eri showed off her Yutaka to him.

"How do I look, Sora Kun?"

"Nice, Eri Kun."

"Sora Kun?" Yakumo asked him.

"Blue is your color."

"Thank you, Sora Kun." She softly replied.

"Come on, everyone! We don't want to be late!" Mikoto and Akira went ahead of them. Tenma and Harima followed while the rest were walking behind. But then Sora noticed Karen was walking alone and he walked to her side.

"You looked nice, Ichijo San."

"Thank you, Sora Kun."

"Let's enjoy ourselves tonight. Your problems will have to wait until we get back. So don't worry." Sora cheered her.

Karen gave a nod and the group continued to walk to the entrance of the festival. The festival was filled with lively activities and more people have entered the festival.

"Wow! There are sure a lot of people today!" Tenma looked at the crowd.

"Well, we'll meet here in an hour to see the fireworks. Deal?" Eri suggested to them.

The group agreed and Tenma, Yakumo and Harima went first. Eri, Mikoto and Akira followed behind. Karen looked at Sora and he just smiled at her "Let's go in."

Karen smiled back and they began to walk into the festival. They first stopped at a ring-throwing stall.

"Ojou Chan, will you like to play? It's only 200 yen per game." The stallholder told them.

"Let's try it, Ichijo San." Sora told her and he paid the money to the stallholder. The stallholder passed ten rings to them. They looked at the prizes on the stand and Karen spotted something at the left hand corner.

"Sora Kun, Let's get that!" She pointed at the Dozibiron toy robot.

"All right! Let's do it, Ichijo San!" Sora started throwing at the robot but the ring missed the prize. Karen tried hers but the ring missed it too. Finally there was only one ring left.

"Only one ring left?" Karen's hopes were dimmed.

"Don't worry, Ichijo San! I'll get it for you!" Soras threw some confidence for her and finally with one last swing, the ring finally hit the prize!

"Winner!" The stallholder handed over the Dozibiron toy robot to Sora. He then passed it to Karen.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Sora Kun." Karen treasured the prize from him. Sora curiously asked "I didn't know you like Dozibiron."

"Oh, my little brother is a big fan of Dozibiron and I used to play the bad guy with him when the show starts." Karen embarrassed replied.

"You are a good sister, Ichijo San."

"You know, Imadori like Dozibiron too and he…it's nothing." Karen didn't want to talk further and looked at the rest of the stalls. Sora knew what her problem was but didn't want to probe further.

"Come on, Let's go and find the others!" Sora changed her attention and they continued to walk on.

They meet Tenma and the others at a Takoyaki stall and enjoyed some hot Takoyaki together. Soon, Eri and the rest joined them. In the end, they watched the fireworks in the festival.

The next day, everyone rested in the mini van as they headed back to town. Karen looked outside from her window and then she flipped open her cell phone. She then scrolled down the list of names and highlighted Imadori's name. She paused for a second and presses the "call" button.

Two days passed. Karen sat at the park and watched the couples go by her. Her heart was in a dilemma and there's something inside her that she want to say it when Imadori arrived.

"Ichijo!"

She saw Imadori approaching her slowly and she stood up.

"Imadori Kun."

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

Karen took a deep breath and spoke "Actually, Imadori Kun, there's something I want to tell you for a long time."

Imadori looked at her and suddenly dark clouds started to cover the skies…

Sora and Yakumo came out of the supermarket with groceries when it's started to rain.

"Raining?" Sora questioned.

"It's a good thing that I brought my umbrella along." Yakumo took out an umbrella from her sling bag and opened it. She held the umbrella and cover both of them.

They walked slowly in the rain and Yakumo felt happy that Sora was next to her. Sora carried the groceries with both hands and thought of but a hot bath when they get home.

They arrived at a corner and as they were approaching a junction, Sora saw a figure walking alone in the rain.

"Ichijo San?" He took a closer look and it is Karen.

"Ichijo Sempai?" Yakumo approached her and noticed Karen was drenched wet and she seemed to be very upset.

"Ichijo San." Sora called her and she looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ichijo Sempai?"

Karen immediately hugged Sora and started to cry in his arms. Sora was loss of words and Yakumo was unable to explain her actions.

The rain continued to pour on that lonely afternoon...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: The first of the a two parter. The next has a lemon scene! Check it out!


	8. Boyfriend for a Day Part 2

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 7-Boyfriend for a day Part 2

Warning: "Lemons alert!"

Sora and Yakumo brought Karen back to their house and Yakumo took her for a hot bath. While Sora cleaned himself with a towel, he wondered, what could have happen to Karen earlier.

After a while, Yakumo came out of her room and approached Sora.

"How's Ichijo San?"

"She's asleep. She didn't say anything. What should we do, Sora Kun?"

"Let her rest. We can ask her later." Sora then went to the shower for a hot bath. Yakumo called up Tenma and explain the situation. An hour later, Tenma and Harima returned.

"Where's Ichijo Chan?" Tenma asked her sister.

"She's still asleep. What could have happen to her, Nee Chan?"

"I have a good idea what happen but we need to ask her personally."

The two sisters then entered Yakumo's room and waited patiently for Karen to awake.

Five minutes passed. Karen woke up and saw the two sisters next to her.

"Tenma Chan. Yakumo Chan."

"Are you okay, Ichijo Sempai?"

"We were so worried about you. What happened?" Tenma questioned her.

Karen looked at them and slowly replied "I met Imadori a while ago."

Tenma's hutch was right and asked "Then what happened?"

"I told him…I told him that I like him. But he said that he only treat me as a friend. Even though we share the same interests and he enjoyed my company but he never wanted a relationship with me." Karen tried to control her tears but couldn't.

"He said something very funny. He said that I am a freak. I am small but physically strong and it's scared him…is there something wrong with me? I didn't asked to be like this but he was the first guy that I went out on a date. We watched Dozibiron together. He was very nice to my brother and I laughed at his jokes…but why?"

Tenma and Yakumo came closer and held her hands.

"But in the end, I am just only a friend to him. That's all." Karen cried and hugged Tenma. Tenma then console her and Yakumo placed her hand over Karen's shoulder.

Shortly after, Tenma and Yakumo came out of the room and went down to the living room. Sora then asked them "How's it?"

"She's asleep." Yakumo replied as they sat on the couch together.

"What happened?" Sora wondering.

"It's Imadori Kyosuke." Tenma started to explain what Karen has told them earlier and after that, Harima stood up!

"That Imadori! I'll go and drag him over now to apologize to Ichijo San!"

"Calm down, Harima Kun." Sora stopped him.

"Why, Sora Kun?"

"Even if we bring him here, it's not going to change anything. We can't force Imadori to love Ichijo San. What she really needs now are her friends to stand by her!" Sora explained the rational behind it and Harima calmed down. Yakumo admired Sora's calmness and smiled to herself.

"So what do we do now, Nee Chan?"

"I better tell Eri and the others about Ichijo's situation. They might want to come down and console her later." Tenma then started to call them with the house phone.

Soon it was evening. Karen woke up to see Eri, Mikoto and Akira in the room and they took turns consoling her. Karen thanks them and she called back home telling her parents that she would be staying overnight at Tenma's house.

Later that night, Sora came out from the toilet and saw Karen alone at the corridor. He quietly walked towards her and she turned around to see him.

"Sora Kun."

"How are you feeling, Ichijo San?"

"I am okay. But…" She couldn't continue, as the pain was unbearable.

"Don't say it." Sora sat beside her.

Karen kept quiet and looked at the dark skies.

"Sorry, Ichijo San." Sora replied.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have told you to tell Imadori how do you feel about him. I am the one to blame."

"No, Sora Kun. It's my fault. I should have realized it all along that Imadori wasn't the one for me. On our dates, we were just watched Dozibiron together, eating at fast food outlets and he likes to play with my brother. But we never do what couples do at real dates. We never go to someplace romantic and we never even hold hands together. Even in school, he never talked to me and was flirting around with other girls. I was jealous of course but I just kept these feelings to myself, hoping one day, that he will looked at me differently but I was wrong."

"Ichijo San." Sora showed sympathy to her.

"But now I know the truth that I am just only a friend to him, nothing more."

"He was your first love, isn't it?"

"Yes. I guess this is what they meant by that the first love is always the hardest to forget?"

"I guess so."

Karen took a deep breath and replied "I'll like to be alone for a while, Sora Kun."

"Are you going to be okay?" He was concerned that she might do something silly.

"I'll be fine. I just want to be alone, that's all."

"Okay." Sora respected her wishes and returned back to his room.

Karen continued to look at the stars in the skies and started to remember those times with Imadori…

The next day, Sora woke up and found Karen and Yakumo were preparing breakfast together in the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" He greeted them.

"Good Morning, Sora Kun!" Karen and Yakumo greeted back.

Tenma followed behind and saw them.

"Good Morning, Ichijo Chan!"

"Good Morning, Tenma Chan! Breakfast is almost ready." Karen brought a large bowl of porridge onto the table.

"We are having porridge?" Tenma questioned her.

"It's my special porridge! Try it!" Karen started to serve them in bowls. Tenma and Sora tasted the porridge and started to eat more of it.

"It's good, Ichijo Chan!" Tenma was smiling all over!

"I never knew that porridge tastes this great!" Sora told Karen and she smiled back.

"Please! Have more!" Karen began to serve them seconds. Yakumo tasted the porridge as well and immediately asked Karen for the recipe.

Later in the morning, Karen thanked them for everything and was preparing to return home. Sora volunteered to escort her home and while walking along the street together, Karen spoke.

"My house is just around the corner. You can go back now."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I am. Thanks to you guys."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Karen smiled back and asked him "Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, are you free the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is a strange request but I will like to go on a real date with you!"

"A what?" Sora's eyes were wide opened!

"I mean, I want to know what a real date is! I want to experience what real couples do on a date!"

"Hold on! You mean, you want me to be your…"

"Yes, to be my boyfriend! I mean, not a real one but you're only the guy around that I can trust." Karen sincerely looked at him with innocent eyes and Sora couldn't say no to her.

"Okay but just for one day. That's all."

"Thank you, Sora Kun! I will call you to tell you where to meet! Bye!" Karen left in a flash, leaving Sora to bite the dust…

The day came and Sora waited in front of the train station. He was supposed to meet Karen at ten in the morning and after a while, he saw a girl in a beautiful pink dress walking toward him.

"Sorry, Sora."

"It's okay, Ichijo San." He realized that Karen is very pretty in that dress and the make up on her face has transformed her to a little princess.

"You looked lovely, Ichijo San."

"Thank you, Sora. But please, let's not get formal."

"Okay, Karen." Sora held her hand and they entered into the train station. Then they took a train and arrived at a large shopping mall in the town central.

"Where should we start, Sora?"

"Let's go and watch a movie first." They went to the ticket booth and bought a pair of tickets to a horror film.

"Sora, are you sure this is the right movie?" Karen was feeling a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I will be right here with you." Sora was cursing himself for buying a show that he will probably scare himself silly later.

They entered the theatre and sat quietly together. During the movie as, it was starting to get intense and Karen held onto Sora's hands tightly. Sora felt her hands squeezing his and soon the pressure applied was starting to hurt him. Just as he wanted to tell her, Karen screamed and hugged Sora tightly. Sora screamed as but not because of the shocking scene in the movie but because Karen was hugging so hard that it's hurting him!

"Karen! Let go of me!" Karen realized what she is doing and immediately released him!

"Sora! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay…just don't do it again." They continued to watch on and Karen hides her face on Sora's body several times when the movie started to get intense. Soon the movie ended and Sora suffered bruises on his arms.

"Sorry, Sora." Karen was guilty for what she did.

"It's okay. Let's go to the amusement center." They went to the amusement center and enjoyed the rides and games. They then saw a punching bag machine and Karen asked what is it.

"It's a punching bag machine. You punch it with the glove and the machine will gauge how strong your punch is."

"Let's try it!" Sora started first. The results were showed on the machine.

"230." Karen told Sora and he passed the glove to her.

"Your turn."

"I don't think I want to do it."

"Come on! It's good for stress relief!"

Karen wore the glove and imagined Imadori's face was on the punching machine.

Her fist was filled with anger and she shouted out loud!

"IMADORI NO BAKA!" Karen punched the machine and the results showed a new high score!

"999!" The machine broke down after that! Sora immediately grabbed Karen away from the machine and ran out of the amusement center.

Sora and Karen sat down on a bench and drank some juices. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"That was fun, Sora!"

"Yeah! If that was Imadori, he will be blown away!"

Karen stopped laughing and smiled at him "Thank you, Sora. I feel much better now."

"I am glad you're all right now."

Karen went closer to Sora and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Karen?"

"Please. Just let me rest." Sora kept quiet throughout and soon it was evening.

"Karen."

"Yes?"

"I am hungry."

"Me too."

"Come on, I'll take you to dinner." They held hands and arrived at a quiet café. They had dinner and soon, it was time to go home.

While sitting in the train, Karen was quiet throughout the journey.

"What's wrong, Karen?" Sora asked.

"I can't believe that the day has ended."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. But I wished that this day will not end."

"Why do you say that?"

"After tomorrow, we are going back to what we should be."

"I know." Sora knew that he is just pretending to be her boyfriend for a day. He suddenly had a crazy idea and asked Karen.

"Karen, if your boyfriend asked you to do something for him, will you do it?"

"What's it, Sora?" She wondered.

He whispered in her ears and she started to blush in her face.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, don't take this the wrong way. But if you can't, I understand." Sora was trying not to make himself like a fool.

"It's okay, Sora. Let's do it." Karen then kissed Sora on the cheeks. After that, they went to the nearest motel in town and book a room.

They entered the room and Sora went to turn on the radio for some soft music. Karen looked around the room and opened a wardrobe.

"Sora, what're all these?" Karen asked and he saw ropes, sex toys and things that he never sees before in his life.

"Just ignore it. Let's sit on the bed first." Sora and Karen sat together, facing each other. Karen was trying not to feel awkward and Sora knew she is different from Mikoto and probably need some guidance on how to start.

"What should we do first?" Karen shyly asked.

"I guess a kiss will be a start." He moved slowly to her face and kisses her gently on her lips. She kissed back and Sora slowly moved his hands to her shoulder.

Suddenly, Karen threw him off the bed!

Sora realized that he was on the floor and wondered what that was all about.

"Karen, what happened?"

She was confused and couldn't explain.

"I don't know, I think it is my natural reaction to throw people off if someone touch my shoulder."

"What? Never mind, let's try this again." He went up the bed and kissed her again. He wanted to remove her clothing when Karen throws him off again!

"Karen!" Sora was getting annoyed.

"Sorry! I'm really don't know what came over me!"

Sora scratched his head and then his eyes caught the ropes in the wardrobe. He suddenly had an idea. He took the ropes out and looked at Karen.

"Sora, what are you doing?" She started to get worried about the ropes.

"Sorry, Karen! But this is going to hurt me more than you!" He pounded on her and tried to tie her hands onto the bed.

He did it after much difficulty. Karen struggled but unable to break free from the ropes.

Sora then continued to tie her legs onto the bed too. He undressed her, leaving her white bra and panties.

Karen started to cry "Sora, why?"

"Why? If I don't do it, you will be kicking me off to the moon."

"Please, Sora!" She begged him.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing."

"Sora, it's my first time! I beg you! I'll be good!"

"No! I am your boyfriend! You are mine tonight!"

Sora removed her panties and stared to use a vibrator on her vagina. Karen was screaming in ecstasy and the ropes are hurting her arms and legs. Sora then started to insert his fingers into her vagina and Karen was feeling both pleasure and pain all together!

"Now, you are mine!" Sora placed a condom over his manhood and inserted her and Karen screamed with all her might! Sora saw blood coming out from her vagina but he continued to pump her but making sure he doesn't over do it.

"How's it, Karen?" He kissed her nipples and caressed her over.

"Please! Sora! It hurt! Please release me!

"No way!" He pumped her harder and finally Karen cum out. Karen collapsed onto the bed and cried…

Ten minutes later, Sora untied her and used a wet towel to clean her wounds.

"I am sorry, Karen. I didn't know it hurt you so much. But if I don't do it, you will injure me real hard. No man will want to have sex with you if you keep on throwing people off."

Karen kept quiet and looked at Sora with teary eyes. Sora cleaned off her tears and kissed her on the cheeks. She hugged Sora and then kissed him.

"Karen?" He was surprised.

"Sora, I want to have an another round. It's painful but yet it's amazing!"

"No throwing?"

"I promise." Karen smiled back and they have two more rounds of sex into the night…

A few days later, Sora, Yakumo, Eri, Mikoto and Akira were at the fast food restaurant where Karen and Lala are working as part timers.

The group was having their meals as they watched the two girls serving customers at the cashier front.

Imadori came to the cashier front and started to harass Lala. But before Lala could do anything, Karen immediately throw Imadori off the floor and never took a second to look at him. Imadori didn't know what hit him and remained unconscious.

Lala admired what Karen did "That's good, Ichijo! You show that pervert who is boss!"

Sora and the others saw what happened and agreed on one thing.

"Ichijo Chan seemed to be braver now." Mikoto said.

"I wonder why?" Eri questioned.

Sora looked at Karen and wondered did he release a beast within a beauty? But Karen knew in her heart, that Sora will always be her "boyfriend" on that special day…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Okay! I turn Karen intoa sex machine! Well not really but you got to understand is like a girl who is starting to become a woman. I do agree that Karen in the manga or anime is hopping that Imadori will look at her differently. But it is not meantto be. The lemonscene has a bit of rape and SM contents in it but imagine thatKaren who has a wrestling background,has this problem of throwing people asa natural reaction. Ouch! But this story is about how Karen realize that you have to let someone know how your feelings are, otherwise you will never know. This is a REAL facts of life. Trust me. See you in the next chapter...Next on the list, Itoko Sensei!


	9. Broken Hearts to Dream

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 8- Broken Hearts to Dream

Warning:" Lemons Alert!"

Sora's eyes kept looking around the room he was. The radio was playing "Careless Whisper" and the lights were dimmed.

The door was opened then a slender figure wrapped in a towel stepped in front of him.

Sora swallowed some saliva down his throat while his heart beat faster.

The figure walked towards him and smiled at him.

"Itoko." Sora spoke her name.

"Sora." She answered gently.

Her hands pushed him down onto the bed and Itoko went on top of him. She kissed his lips while Sora caressed her smooth skin. Sora realized he is in bed with his teacher and started to recall how he got into this situation a week ago...

It was the third week of the summer holiday.

Yakumo and Sora arrived at the school. Earlier, she had asked Sora to assist her in carrying some stuff for the tea club. The school was quiet, with a few clubs holding their activities on the field.

Yakumo saw Sara outside the clubroom and waves to her.

"Morning, Sara."

The blonde girl greeted her back "Morning, Yakumo...Oh, Morning Sora Kun."

"Morning, Sara San." Sora replied.

Yakumo unlocked the door and they entered the room. There were several boxes at the corner, which seemed to be heavy for Yakumo and Sara to carry.

"The boxes are over there, Sora Kun." Yakumo told him.

Sora carried one of the boxes and asked, "Where do you want to put it?"

"Just put it outside. I have to clean the room first." Yakumo then went to get a broom in the locker. At the same time, Sara took some old rags and started to clean the window.

"Where is Itoko Sensei?" Sara asked.

"She is coming down later." Yakumo replied.

Sora and the girls began to clean the room and after an hour, Itoko entered the room.

"Look like you girls had clean the place up already."

"Itoko Sensei." The girls answered.

"Morning, Itoko Sensei." Sora greeted her.

"Morning, Sora Kun. Looks like you're trying to score points to win Yakumo's heart."

Yakumo blushed and meanwhile Sora defended himself.

"I am just here to help her, that's all."

Itoko giggled and pat on his shoulder "Just Kidding."

Afterwards, they continued to clean the room up until lunchtime.

"It's lunch time already." Sara informed.

Then Yakumo brought out bentos for everyone and they ate in the room.

"This is good, Yakumo Chan."

Itoko said, as she tasted Yakumo's cooking.

"Yakumo can win any man's stomach with her cooking." Sara replied.

"So, Sora Kun, will you like Yakumo to be your wife someday?"

"Sensei!" Sora was annoyed by Itoko's jokes. Itoko laughed and pursed it further.

"Anyway, I don't usually ask this until the final term but what's your goals after you graduated?"

"I want to be a teacher, Itoko Sensei." Sora answered calmly.

"You're kidding."

"No, I am serious. I like to teach people and I hope I can impart my knowledge to everyone."

And after hearing him, Yakumo and Sara were envious of him.

"That's a good answer, Sora Kun. I hope that you work hard towards that goal." Itoko drank some tea after saying that.

"What about you, Itoko Sensei? Why did you become a teacher?" Sora asked.

"Well, I actually didn't want to be a teacher." Itoko quietly replied.

"Then what did you want to be, Itoko Sensei?" Sara wondered.

"I wanted to be in a rock band. Actually, I can play the electronic guitar." She proudly declared to them.

"But why the change, Itoko Sensei?" Yakumo asked.

"Someone changed my mind."

"Let me guess, your boyfriend?" Sara said.

"My Ex-boyfriend to be exact."

"Tell us more, Itoko Sensei." Sara seems to be interested to know more.

"Well, he was cute like Sora here. He was in a different major in the university and in order to know him better, I switched to his major too."

The three teens listened on attentively and Itoko continued.

"I became friends with him and not long after, we were attached. We promised that we'd be in the same teaching institution together. But it didn't happen. He became a lecturer in the nearby university and then he met someone else and soon it was history for us."

Itoko gave a sign and the teens sympathize her.

"Sorry to hear that, Itoko Sensei." Yakumo told her.

"It's okay." Itoko smiled back and then a ring chime was heard. She then placed her hand in her pocket and took out her cell phone.

She flipped open the phone and looked at the screen. She smiled and punched a few buttons on her phone.

"Who is it, Itoko Sensei?" Sara questioned.

"A friend."

"You're smiling to yourself." Sora commented.

"Finish your food and get back to work!" Itoko then tease them.

The day went on as they laughed together and soon it was already evening time.

Everyone was tired after the long day but they had a good time together.

They went out of the school gate and Sora noticed a black car parking outside.

"Whose car is that?"

"It's mine." Itoko answered. Then she went forward and waves goodbye to her students.

"There's a guy in the driver seat." Sora noticed.

"Really? Could it be?" Sara wondered.

Itoko entered the car and the driver kisses her on the cheeks. Yakumo blushed while Sora and Sara were surprised.

"Bye, Everyone!" Itoko smiled at them and soon afterwards the car drove off.

"Did you see that? Itoko Sensei has a boyfriend!" Sara was excited.

"He looked nice. I think he and Itoko Sensei are made for each other." Yakumo added.

Sora just scratched his head and felt there was something about Itoko's boyfriend that he didn't like but kept quiet about it.

"Let's go home, Sora Kun." Yakumo interrupted his thoughts and then they say goodbye to Sara.

Later that night, while Sora was doing some reading when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sora Kun!"

"Eri Kun?"

"I am just wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am free."

"Can you teach me how to make that curry of yours?"

"Sure. Where do I meet you tomorrow?"

"Great! 2.P.M at the supermarket."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...see you." Eri quickly hung up the phone and soon after that Sora got ready to go to bed...

The next day, Sora waited outside the supermarket and saw Eri arriving in her black limousine.

She came out dressed casually in a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Sora approached her "Hi, Eri Kun."

"Hi, Sora Kun." Her smile warmed Sora and Sora then also greeted Nakamura in the driver seat.

"Good afternoon, Sora San." The one eye-patch butler returned the greeting.

"I'll call you when I am ready, Nakamura." After this, Eri and Sora entered the supermarket and started shopping.

They started placing the needed items in the trolley and as they did so they chitchatted along the way.

"I will get some herbs from the spices section." Sora told Eri and left her to tend the trolley.

Very soon, Sora arrived at the spices section and started to search around the shelves for the right spices.

As he was doing so, he heard a child's voice behind him.

"Daddy, when are we leaving?"

Sora turned to see a young boy talking to an older man.

"He looked familiar..." He spoke to himself as he looked at the older man.

"Dear, I got what I wanted." A young lady informing the man and they walked off together.

Sora looked at him but could not recall who the man was.

"Sora Kun." Eri called out to him.

"Huh?" He realized she was next to him with the trolley.

"Are you done here?" She casually asked.

"Yeah...come on, let's go." He placed the herbs into the trolley and proceeds to pay at the cashier counter.

Later on, Sora and Eri came out of the supermarket and waited for Nakamura to arrive.

Sora looked around and saw a black car drove past them. He looked at the people in the car and his eyes were wide open when he saw who was driving!

"That man...he was Itoko Sensei's boyfriend." Sora now realized who that man was earlier.

"Sora Kun!" Eri was outside her limousine, calling him.

"Huh? Coming!" Sora entered the limousine and headed back to Eri's mansion.

When they arrived, Sora began to teach Eri the recipe but his mind was still wandering about Itoko's boyfriend.

If Itoko's boyfriend was cheating on her, someone should tell her, he said to himself.

"Sora Kun?"

Hearing that, Sora snapped back to reality and saw an annoyed Eri fuming at him.

"Sorry, Eri Kun. I was thinking about something else."

"If you are not in the mood, you can always stop here." Eri turned her back to him.

"I am sorry, Eri Kun."

Eri turned around and smiled.

"It's okay. You're forgiven. But you have to stay here for dinner."

Sora nodded and returned the smile "All right, you win."

Soon night came. Nakamura dropped Sora at the Tsukamoto Residence and left.

When Sora entered, he saw Tenma and Harima watching a TV program.

"I am back."

"Hi, Sora Kun!" Tenma greeted back then and continued to watch the program.

Sora then went up to his room and took a towel from the wardrobe. Afterwards, he entered the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, it was filled with steam and Sora could see a naked figure in the bathtub.

The figure was startled by his appearance and immediately submerged into the bathtub.

Sora quickly realized that it was Yakumo in there and quickly went out of the room!

"I am sorry, Yakumo Kun! I didn't know you're in there."

"It's okay...Sora Kun." She said as she was blushing all over.

As he stood outside, Sora looked at the lightings on top of him.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Itoko Sensei is treating us to lunch tomorrow for cleaning up the tea club. Will you like to come along?"

Sora thought about and realized that it was a chance to tell Itoko about her boyfriend.

"Okay." He replied.

"Great! I will tell Sensei about it. Sara is joining us too."

And as Yakumo clean herself with a towel in the bathroom, Sora started to plan on how to break the news to Itoko tomorrow...

The next day, Sora, Yakumo and Sara waited outside the "Straits" restaurant for Itoko. Yakumo and Sara talk amongst themselves while Sora mentally prepared himself to break the news.

"Hi, everyone!" Itoko called them.

"Itoko Sensei!" Sara responded.

"All right. Let's go in, everyone."

They entered the restaurant and were led by a waiter to their table.

The lunch was served and the girls were having small talk and after a while, Sara and Yakumo went to the ladies.

Sora knew this is his chance and spoke.

"Itoko Sensei."

"Yes, Sora Kun?"

"The man we saw that day, is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Actually I...saw..." Sora couldn't continue! His conscience was thinking that telling her was the right thing. But if Itoko couldn't take it, it'll be his fault.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Sora Kun?"

"Sensei...I...saw...your..." His lips moved like sticky glue and Itoko was irritated by his actions.

"Sora Kun. If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, you're getting extra homework from me!"

The words "extra homework" woke him up and with a deep breath, he calmly spoke.

"Itoko Sensei. Yesterday, I saw your boyfriend at the supermarket. He was with a woman and a young boy. The boy even called him father."

Itoko was startled but kept her cool. She asked, "Are you sure? Sensei doesn't like liars."

"I am not. He drove the same car and they were in it together."

Itoko looked at Sora's eyes. She knew a liar if she saw one.

She smiled at him.

"Sora Kun, little boys shouldn't get involved in an adult's problem. But I thank you for telling me. I'll handle it from here."

"Itoko Sensei." Sora felt a large burden was lifted upon him and gave a sign of relief.

Yakumo and Sara returned back to the table and continued the meal. Itoko's mind was wandering what Sora said but decided to find out the truth after lunch.

After lunch, Sora and the others bade farewell to Itoko. She waved goodbye to them and took out her cell phone. She then pressed several buttons and finally entered "SEND" on her cell phone.

As she did this, Itoko wore her sunglasses and looked up in the glaring sky...

Three days later, as Sora was just relaxing in his room, listening to some soft music. His cell phone rang and the display panel displayed a surprising yet familiar number.

"Itoko Sensei?"

Seeing who it was, he answered it.

"Hello. Itoko Sensei?"

"Sora Kun."

"What's the matter?

Itoko was silent for a few seconds and spoke.

"Are you free?"

"Yes."

"Can you meet me at the train station in an hour's time?"

"Okay. I will see you then." Sora hung up and went on to prepare to meet her.

An hour later, he was in front of the train station, waiting patiently for her. He looked at his watch and continued to wait.

"Sora Kun!"

He saw Itoko dressed in her usual office clothing coming towards him.

"Itoko Sensei!"

"Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here."

"Good, punctuality is what girls like in a man."

Sora scratched his head and asked, "Why do you want to meet me, Sensei?"

Itoko smiled and replied "I want you to accompany me to a place."

"A place?"

"Yes, come on. We don't want to be late." Itoko took his hand and led him, and they board a train to the next town.

On the ride, Sora felt uneasiness, while Itoko seemed to be smiling and humming to herself.

"Something is not right here." He said to himself.

"Did you say something, Sora Kun?"

"Huh? No, Nothing."

They didn't talk after that. Finally, they arrived at the next town's station and took a cab to town.

The cab stopped in front of what appeared to be...

"A pub?" Sora looked at the signboard that displayed the name "Blue Moon."

"Come on, let's go in." Itoko took his hands and led him into the pub.

The pub's lights were dimmed and the furniture was stacked in order. Sora noticed a bartender cleaning some cups and in the center of the room, a stage with some people on it.

"Itoko!"

"Hi, Mayu!" Itoko waves to a lady in her twenties and dressed like a rock star.

Mayu came down from the stage and welcome Itoko.

"It's been a while! What brings you here?" Mayu asked.

"Oh, I feel like reminiscing the good old days." Itoko answered with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Hey, everyone!"

While this went on, the people on stage stopped what they were doing and listened to Mayu.

"This is the person I was talking about during my university years. Osakabe "FOXY" Itoko!"

"Foxy?" Sora wondered.

Mayu's colleagues came down to greet Itoko and were happy to see her.

"Itoko was awesome with her guitar performances and she was the soul in the band back then." Mayu explained to them and while Itoko modestly spoke.

"Please, Mayu. That's so long ago."

"Come on, Itoko. Show us how you brought the house down with your performance!" Mayu led her to stage and handed over her an electronic guitar.

"Well...if you insist." Itoko adjusted the strings of the guitar and strokes the strings. It produced a nice sound and with a deep breath, Itoko started to play it.

Sora was mesmerized by her performance as she played with passion. Mayu and the others agreed that Itoko performed well and when she finally finished, everyone clapped."You still have it all after these years." Mayu complemented.

"I still practice once a while." Itoko replied.

"Why don't you perform with us tonight? It'll be just like old times. I can lend you one of my outfits." Mayu suggested.

Itoko saw Sora smiling at her and agreed.

"Really? That's great! Come on, I will introduce you to the others!"

And as Mayu started introducing her band, Itoko looked at Sora who was waiting patiently at one of the tables.

She approached him.

"Sora, I am sorry to leave you alone but I'll explain everything after tonight."

"It's okay, Itoko Sensei. I am interested to see you perform in a live band. Don't worry about me, Sensei."

Itoko felt assured as he said that.

"Thanks, Sora Kun." Itoko then returned to the stage to begin rehearsing.

"Who's that boy with you, Itoko?" Mayu curiously asked.

"Just a friend."

"He looks cute. Can I have him?" Mayu teased her.

"No, you can't." Itoko replied in a joking manner.

Sora went to the bar counter and sat down. The bartender, an elderly man with a moustache asked Sora.

"Can I get anything for you, son?"

"Oh...just a coke."

The bartender served a glass of coke to him and continued the preparation for tonight.

Sora watched as Itoko listen to instructions from Mayu and her band on the stage.

"I wondered why Sensei wanted me to come along?" Sora asked himself.

Soon, it was already 7.30 P.M. After a quick meal of burgers and fries, at the courtesy of Mayu who bought for everyone, the band got ready for their gig as patrons started strolling into the pub.

Itoko wore a red bra and a black jacket while her hair was tied into a single ponytail and the make up done by Mayu transformed her into a rock star!

Moreover, Sora was amazed that Itoko looked smashing cool.

Seein this, he approached her.

"Itoko Sensei."

"Sora Kun. Well, what do you think?"

She showed off her outfit and immediately Sora gave the thumbs-up!

"You really look like a rock star, Itoko Sensei!"

"Thanks! But you haven't seen anything yet! Watch me on stage later."

Itoko then told him to go to the front table, which is specifically reserved for him. After that, Itoko left for the stage to get ready.

Obeying his teacher's words, Sora went to the table and waited patiently. Not long after, an announcement was made.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Blue Moon Pub! We hope you have a wonderful time tonight! Let's now welcome our resident band to start off the show! SAMURAI SOULS!"

The patrons, including Sora clapped their hands to welcome the band. The curtains rose up and Sora saw Itoko was carrying an electronic guitar on her shoulders.

Mayu was the lead singer and gave the cue.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

The drummer, a big stout man drum rolled and the band began to play!

Mayu then started to sing while Itoko was performing in style. As he watched, Sora was captivated by Itoko's performance and cheer for her.

The patrons loved the performance and cheered on!

Soon, their performances ended around midnight and it was closing time. Sora waited outside the pub and saw Itoko coming out of the back door.

Mayu was standing outside the door and asked.

"Are you sure you won't join us for supper?"

"I am sorry. But I have something else to do."

Mayu looked at Sora and guessed what Itoko meant.

"Well, all right."

"I take a raincheck."

"Let's catch up next time." Mayu smiled.

"I understand. See you, Mayu!"

Itoko waved to her and went off with Sora.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, Itoko Sensei."

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Itoko took Sora by the hand and went to an over bridge that was two streets away.

They entered the bridge and sat on a bench together. Itoko then took out two cans of beer that was in her sling bag.

"I don't usually encourage my students to drink but today is an exception." Itoko said as she passed the beer can to Sora.

Sora reluctantly took the can and asked, "Are you okay, Sensei? You're not quite yourself today."

"I am fine. Come on, drink up!" Itoko drank her can while Sora followed suit.

After a while, Itoko started to feel tipsy and she looked at Sora with a smile.

"You're just like him."

"Excuse me?" Sora wondered.

"I mean, you looked like my boyfriend in the university."

"Itoko Sensei, you're drunk." Sora tries to defend himself.

"I'm not!" Itoko raised her voice a bit louder.

"I'm not..." Itoko lower her tone.

Sora was worried for her and spoke.

"Itoko Sensei, what's wrong?"

Itoko paused for a few seconds and replied, "I broke up."

"Broke up?"

"I went to find Takahashi after that lunch and you were right. He lied to me."

Sora was feeling a bit guilty for himself.

"He denied in the beginning then later I secretly trailed him and found out the truth."

Itoko signs and continued.

"I broke off with him after that. You know, it's funny. I can handle my students with ease but yet my love life is really a screw up! Why are the men in my life are such jerks!"

"Itoko Sensei." Sora felt sorry for her and understood why she came all the way here.

"So you came all the way here just to forget about him." Sora deducted.

"Sorry, Sora Kun. Can you forgive me for dragging you here?"

"It's alright, Sensei. I understand."

Itoko smiled at him.

"You do look like him. I wished I were a bit younger, like you. Most probably I will take the initiative to woo you."

"Sensei, I am not that perfect, you know." Sora modestly declared.

"I know...but I can see from the way you hanged around with Tenma and the others. You're such a nice person and that a lot of girls will like you."

"Itoko Sensei."

Itoko placed her index finger on Sora's lips.

"But tonight, can you accompany me?"

"Sensei." Sora wanted to decline but Itoko's eyes were telling him to say yes.

"But Sensei, we can't do this! I'm your student."

Itoko immediately kissed Sora on the lips. Her hands held his arms tightly, refusing to let go. Sora wanted to break off but Itoko's lips is succumbing him to her.

"Tonight, don't call me Sensei."

Sora finally gave in.

"Hai, Itoko."

He then kissed her passionately under the moonlight.

Afterwards, Itoko took him to a nearby motel and booked a room.

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Sora suggested.

"All right."

Itoko entered the shower while Sora dimmed the lights and turned on the radio.

Sora sat on the bed and wondering if sleeping with his teacher was right.

Itoko opened the door, revealing herself with a bath towel. She walked slowly towards him in a seductive manner.

"Itoko."

"Sora."

She pushed him onto the bed and went on top of him.

She kissed him again and spoke.

"Just tonight, let me forget everything."

"I still think this is not right."

"Maybe this will convince you."

She strokes his manhood gently and kisses his manly chest.

"Itoko..." Sora tries to resist her temptation and held desperately onto the bed sheets.

Itoko removed his jeans, revealing his underwear. Sora's manhood has erected hard and that make Itoko even hornier.

"My, you're a healthy one, aren't you?" Itoko teased him.

"_Oh my god, I'm fucking with my teacher!_ " Sora's mind is really in a fix.

_"If this is a dream, please wake me up!" _

Itoko removed his underwear and strokes his manhood. She pulls the skins down and licked the tip of it.

"Itoko!" Sora could feel an amazing sensation from the kiss and struggle a bit.

"Sora, let me show you what a real woman can do."

Her mouth inserted into his manhood and moved slowly inside. Her tongue touched his tip and deep throat even harder into her mouth.

"Is it good, Sora?"

"Itoko, it's too..." He was unable to describe the sensation but this is the first time a woman is giving him a blowjob.

Itoko continued to move her mouth even faster and finally Sora could feel his semen flushing out!

"Itoko, I am going to...!"

His semen is gushing out into Itoko's mouth, filling all over it.

Itoko opened her mouth, showing off the dripping semen.

"Oh my, I love a man who can turn me on."

Itoko then lay down on the bed, removing her towel and looking at Sora seductively.

"Now, Sora. It's your turn."

Sora's mind remember that he slept with Mikoto and Karen and decided that since Itoko wanted it so badly, why not?

"Here I go, Itoko."

His hands caressed her breasts and are making little circles around her nipples with his tongue. He slowly moved down and kissed around her vagina area.

Itoko moaned and her body is asking more than just foreplay.

Sora inserted two fingers into her vagina and began moving inside her.

"Oh, Sora! Don't stop!"

He heard Itoko's call and moved even faster with his fingers.

"Sora! Sora! You're so good!" Itoko screamed in ecstasy and her body trembled after Sora removed his fingers.

She breathes slowly and smiled at Sora.

"Sora, please make me a woman tonight."

Sora obliged her and in a flash, he was on top of her, pumping hard.

"Yes! Sora! Don't stop! You're inside me!"

"Itoko! I am going to cum!" Sora could felt his semen is flowing inside.

"No, Sora! Don't! I haven't cum yet! Fuck me behind!"

Itoko went on fours and Sora continued to pump even more vigorous!

Suddenly, Sora held both of her breasts and lifted her back on top of him.

"You knew some tricks, Sora!" Itoko was getting more excited and the pumping is making her screaming for more!

"Itoko! I am about to..."

"No! Let's cum together! Let's...Arhhhh!"

The juices of two people finally collided and both collapsed onto the bed...

One week later, it was back to school for everyone. Sora and Yakumo were walking into the school gates where they saw Itoko talking to some students.

"Good morning, Itoko Sensei." Sora and Yakumo greeted her.

"Good morning, you two." Itoko then excused herself and approached them.

"How are you feeling, Sensei?" Yakumo heard about Itoko's broke-up from Sora, without the "minor" details.

"I am fine. Thanks for your concern." She looked at Sora and gave him a little, secret smile.

"_Thanks you, Sora."_

Sora was glad that Itoko got on with her life at the price of one sex romp. As Itoko left them, Yakumo saw Tenma and the others; approaching them.

"Nee San."

"What you two doing here?" Tenma asked.

"We're just concerned about Itoko Sensei, that's all." Sora replied.

"Well, that's that." Eri spoke.

"Anyway, it's going to be the cultural festival soon." Mikoto said, looking at some students carrying some display panels.

"What do you think our class is doing this year?" Karen asked.

Akira smiled to herself as her mind plotted for the upcoming festival...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: I kinda of like Itoko's Cool Character but always wonder what her private life was. I got the idea that what if Itoko has such bad luck with men, is it she destined to have such fate? Hmm…She found the answer on Sora. Of course, I don't encourage such relationships either. This is fiction. So don't sue me. Anyway, the next chapter is the festival and I will create different "routes" for Sora to choose at the end of this chapter. See You then!

P.S: Tks, Eric for being my beta reader!


	10. Rat Race

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 9-Rat Race

"So I suggested that the class starts planning for the festival." She concluded and continued the lessons.

After Itoko left the classroom, Tenma and the others gathered together.

"I can't believe it's that time of the year again." Eri commented.

"Remember what happened last year?" Mikoto asked.

"What happened?" Sora wondered.

"We couldn't decided what to put up for our class, so we settled it in a Survival game." Akira calmly replied.

"Survival game?" Sora was surprised by the answer.

"However that game ended in a disaster and we have to perform a play, a tea house and a live band on the same day." Karen explained.

"That's hard to cope with." Sora commented.

"The play was so embarrassing! I almost had to kiss Harima in front of everyone!" Eri complained to him.

"Kiss Harima?" Sora looked at Harima who immediately defended himself.

"It was a misunderstanding! I just happened to take a nap on a bed but when I woke up, I was on the stage!"

"Yakumo Chan was on the bed with you!" Eri added.

"But that's because she try to wake me up but couldn't get out of the trap door in time." Harima defended Yakumo.

"But anyway, I was the victim! I tried to explain to Kouriyama Sensei at the front gate that I was in the play but he think that I was trying to sneak into the premises with that princess costume!" Mikoto spoke.

"Well at least that ended well. Akira Kun came down from the lightings and kissed Harima's nose." Tenma smiled to them.

"Tenma Chan, if you don't mind, I'll like to kiss Harima Kun again just to annoy you." Akira teased her.

"No way! You're not getting Kenji this time!" Tenma hug Harima and that caused everyone envious for her.

"Tenma Chan, you're embarrassing me." Harima tried to explain to her.

"Come on, Kenji! Let's have a moment for ourselves!" Tenma held Harima by the hand and left the classroom.

Sora then asked, "So what the class is doing this time around?"

"Look, Hanai Kun is announcing now." Mikoto pointed just as Sora asked.

Hanai and Ootsuka Mai stood in front of everyone.

"Everyone! As what Itoko Sensei just said, we have to put up something for the festival. So can we have some suggestions?

Hanai then asked the class, however, not everyone listened as they're minding their own business.

"Come on, everyone! Give us some ideas!" Mai tried to encourage the class but only to fall to deaf ears.

"Are you sure this is working? Everyone seemed to be ignoring them." Sora said watched the two class representatives with concern.

"Leave that to me." Akira volunteered and went forward.

"Mai San. If you don't mind, I do have a suggestion."

"What's it, Akira San?" Mai asked.

"Everyone, I have a suggestion. I have a script here which is a simple fantasy story of a knight rescuing a princess from an evil wizard."

The class was still not interested but Akira remained calm.

"I am organizing a simple contest for our guys and the winner will get to be the knight and he can choose any girl he wants to be the princess. Of course, there's a kissing scene."

"Kissing?" Most of the guys stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Akira.

"Are you sure?" Hanai was anxious to know more.

"Yes. You can have any girl you want in this school and that include Yakumo." Akira replied.

"All right! I am in!" Hanai shouted with enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Imadori volunteered and pointed a finger to Mikoto.

"Miko Chin! You'll be my princess!" He declared to her and that annoyed Mikoto.

"Dream on, Imadori San!" Mikoto shunned him off with her reply.

The rest of the guys started putting their names in for the contest. Mai started to get worried about the response and decided to ask Akira.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay, Akira San?"

"Don't worry, it will keep the boys occupied and we can prepare the play at the same time." Akira confidently smiled.

Eri looked at Sora and realized he didn't enter the contest.

"Aren't you interested, Sora Kun?"

"No, Eri Kun. I was never good in a play beside I wouldn't know who I want for as my princess." Sora modestly spoke.

Eri was a bit disappointed but kept her cool. She calmly spoke "You know, if any of these guys picked me as their princess, I will probably reject them."

"Reject them?" Sora asked.

"I might be open-minded but I want my first kiss to be given by someone special." Eri answered.

"I hope that special someone will grant you your wish soon." Sora smiled back.

"I hope so." Eri felt that Sora could have said more than that.

Most of the guys in class 3-C have already registered their names for the contest. Tenma and Harima came back to the classroom and heard the news.

Harima immediately registered and told Tenma he will choose her as his princess. Tenma was over the moon upon hearing it.

"How romantic, Tenma Chan." Karen and Mikoto said as they were envious of her.

Akira then makes another announcement.

"All the guys who have register, come with me. Meet me tonight at Yagami Park at 7 p.m."

Some of the guys have already started fantasies on which their princess should be. Hanai is imagining Yakumo and him kissing while attached couple like Uzemu Shigeo and Kido Madoka were excited about the play.

"I am going to the gents." Sora then left the classroom.

When Sora came out from the gents, he saw Yakumo, Sara and a short girl with spiky hairs walking together.

"Hi, Yakumo Kun." Sora called out to her.

"Hi, Sora Kun." She answered.

"Hi, Sora Kun." Sara also answered too and the short girl curiously looked at Sora.

"Yakumo Kun, this is..." The short girl asked her.

"Oh, Sora Kun. This is Tawaraya Satsuki, my classmate. He is my cousin, Aoki Sora." Yakumo introduced her to him.

"Hi, Tawaraya San."

"Hi...Aoki San."

"Please call me Sora." He answered with a smile.

"Hi, Sora San." Satsuki replied and was seem to be blushing away.

"Have you heard the news? Akira San is holding a contest for the guys in our class." Sora said.

"What kind of contest, Sora Kun?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. But the winner will get to be the male lead and he can choose any girl in our school to be the female lead."

"The female lead?" Yakumo asked.

"Did you join, Sora Kun?" Sara curiously asked.

"No, I didn't. I was never good in acting and besides, I wouldn't know who to choose as my female lead." Sora embarrassing answered.

"Well, there are three girls here to choose from." Sara declared to Sora.

"Sara!" Yakumo and Satsuki protested immediately.

"Thanks, Sara San." Sora modestly declined and looked at his watch.

"I got to go now. See you after school."

Sora left them behind. After that, Satsuki playfully pinched Sara's arm.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Why did you ask Sora San to choose us for the lead?" Satsuki angrily asked.

"Come on, it's a joke. Beside I thought you would like it. Being the female lead in the school play." Sara smiled back at them.

"But you're embarrassing us." Yakumo was blushing all over.

"Don't tell me you seriously want to be the female lead with Sora?"

Afterwards, Yakumo and Satsuki were pissed off and chased Sara back to their classroom...

When school ended, Sora saw most of the guys in his class were getting ready for the contest tonight.

He approached Harima.

"Harima San."

"Yo, Sora Kun."

"I can see that you're ready for tonight."

"That's right! Tenma and I will surely be the stars for the play!" Harima proudly declared.

"Well, good luck to you then." Sora then wished him well and saw Tenma is giving some encouragement for Harima before he left.

Sora then saw Yakumo outside the gate and called out to her.

"Yakumo Kun."

"Sora Kun."

"Let's go back together."

She nodded and they walked out of the school together.

As they were walking back, Yakumo spoke.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't join the contest?"

"Yes."

"But what if you join the contest and won. Who will you choose to be your female lead?" Yakumo embarrassing asked.

"I don't know really...but I will choose someone that I am comfortable with."

"Oh, I see." Yakumo kept quiet after that.

The next day in school, Sora noticed that a lot of guys in his class had bandages and plasters all over.

"Sora Kun." Eri called out to him.

"What happened?"

"Last night, the guys went for the contest and it turned out to be a crazy obstacle race."

"So who's the winner?" Sora asked.

"No one!" Mikoto answered.

"No one?" Sora was surprised.

"Harima and Hanai were the last two standing but they ended up in a double K.O." Mikoto explained to him.

"Tenma Chan is tending to Harima Kun now." Eri added.

"No wonder I didn't see her this morning." Sora remembered seeing only Yakumo at home earlier.

"Sora San." Akira calls out to him.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"I have a request. Because most of our guys have suffered injuries, it comes down to two person for the male lead."

"Two?"

"Asou Hiroyoshi and you."

"Asou San?"

"Yes. I spoken to Asou San and he agreed to it. What about you?"

"No. I am not really interested." Sora declined her offer.

Akira came closer and whispered to his ears.

"I know of your little escapades with Mikoto and Karen. If you don't want them to know then you should know what to do."

"You wouldn't?" Sora started to get worried as he replied.

"Try me."

"Okay, you win." Sora finally gave in.

"Excellent! Meet me at the Town centre tonight at 6 p.m." Akira then left after that.

Sora sat down on his seat and started to wonder if this was a good idea. He only knows Asou Hiroyoshi as a classmate and didn't talk much to him.

But from what he heard from Tenma and the others, Asou is the physical type but very soft-spoken. He is also the captain of the boys' basketball team and heard some of the girls have a crush on him too.

"Sora San." Someone called out to him and he realized it was Asou Hiroyoshi.

"Asou San." He greeted back.

"Look like you and I are going to compete tonight." Asou spoke.

"Yes." Sora softly replied.

"Well, see you tonight and may the best man win." Asou held up his hand and Sora shake it.

"You too." Sora replied.

The news spread fast, thanks to Akira. The girls of Class 3-C knew the contest between the two guys and were gossiping about it.

Eri, Mikoto and Karen were standing outside the classroom when Sora happened to eavesdrop their conversation at the corridor. He kept quiet and listened.

"So who do you think will win?" Eri asked the girls.

"In terms of physical, Asou have the upper hand but Sora is not a pushover either." Mikoto answered.

"But I'm hoping for Sora to win." Karen added.

"So he can ask you to be his female lead?" Eri teased Karen.

"Well, I...what about you, Eri Chan?" Karen rebutted her.

"I don't know either...both of them are good." Eri kept mum about it.

"Me too." Mikoto also remained silent about her choice.

After overhearing it, Sora knew that if he wins, he would have to choose a girl to be his female lead.

"Maybe I should decide who it should be." He spoke to himself.

He mentally created a list in his head and started listing down the names.

"Let's see...Eri, Mikoto, Karen, Yakumo...maybe Sara, perhaps Tawaraya Satsuki, she seemed nice."

He looked at his class and realized that there are a few not bad-looking girls too.

"Sagano Megumi...not bad looking, she is not bad a cook herself."

Sora then remembered tasting her food when Mikoto and Karen were eating with her one lunch break. He commented to Megumi it was delicious and even asked her the recipe. She was so happy that a guy liked her cooking and happily chatted with Sora.

"There's Mihara Kozue...tanned and sporty."

Sora recalled once he spotted her body boarding at the beach one summer day. He was amazed by her skills but didn't have a chance to tell her.

"There's Kido Madoka and Nagayama Toki. Unfortunately, they are attached so they are off the list." Sora continued to list down some more girls.

"Oh yes, Yuuki Tsumugi...the only girl who wear specs in our class."

Sora managed to catch a glimpse of her removing her glasses once and she looked cute without it.

"Ootsuka Mai, our class rep. She seemed to like taking control of things and overreact to certain matters."

Sora thought for a second.

"Maybe not."

Sora now has this list of girls to be his female lead but before he could do anything, he will have to win the contest tonight first.

"Sora Kun!"

He heard Eri calling him.

"Eri Kun."

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"I am okay...but I will do my best." Sora tried to crack a smile.

"Good luck, take care of yourself." Eri suddenly became concerned for him.

"We are all here for you." Mikoto, Karen and even Megumi gave their support for him.

"Thank you, everyone." Sora felt some confidence and mentally prepared for tonight.

6 p.m came. Sora and Asou waited patiently at the town centre. They watched a crowd of office workers walking past them and heading towards the nearby train station.

"Here she comes." Asou told Sora.

They saw Akira approaching them and walking behind her were, Eri, Yakumo, Mikoto, Karen, Sara, Satsuki and Megumi.

"All right, both of you are here. Follow me." Akira then led them to a building and entered a lift.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked the girls.

"We came here to support you and Asou!" Mikoto replied.

"Thanks, everyone." Sora spoke. Asou also say thanks to the girls.

The lift door opened to the 7th floor and Akira led the group to a shop.

"Virtual Fantasy." Sora said out the shop name.

"It's an amusement centre." Asou told Sora.

"Follow me." Akira entered another room in the centre.

They entered the room and saw two weird looking armchairs in the centre of the room.

"Akira San, you haven't told us why are we here?" Asou asked.

"Don't tell me we are playing a video game?" Sora added.

"Yes and you two are playing it." Akira smiled back.

Akira went to a control panel that was in between the two armchairs. She started to turn on the panel and a monitor that was beside her was turned on.

She pressed several buttons and called out the two guys.

"You two get onto the armchairs and wear those visors."

"What's going on, Akira San?" Sora queried.

"It's very simple. Both of you will play a virtual fantasy game and just follow the instructions in it. The winner will get to play the lead and choose the girl." She explained to them.

"Looks like we have no choice." Asou told Sora.

"All right, we'll play the game." Sora agreed.

The two guys sat on the armchairs and wore the visors. Eri and the others were a bit worried for them but kept quiet as they entered the virtual world.

"Here we go!" Akira pressed the ENTER button and within seconds, Sora and Asou opened their eyes.

What they saw is a big green field and also realized they are wearing knight armors and holding a sword each.

They heard Akira's voice in the background.

"Listen, you two. This is a simple virtual game where your objective is to defeat the evil demon king and saved the princess. Just follow the instructions and we will observe you from here."

The rest of the girls looked from a big screen and admired the outfits Sora and Asou were wearing.

"Asou looked dashing." Megumi commented.

"Yes, but Sora looked handsome too." Sara spoke.

Sora and Asou saw some figures approaching them fast.

"What are they?" Sora asked Akira.

"The enemies." She answered.

"Enemies?" Asou wondered.

"Just use your sword to defeat them." Akira instructed them on what to do.

"Like this?" Sora swings his sword at a green color goblin's body and it connected.

The goblin shouted in pain and disappeared.

"I kill it?" Sora looked at his sword and went on to attack another enemy. The enemy was also defeated and vanished.

"This is fun! Like a real video game!" Sora was getting excited about it. Asou slashed a few of the monsters and called out to Sora.

"Come on! Let's get going!"

"Right!" Sora followed behind and they heard Akira calling out to them.

"Just a reminder. As you progress on, the enemies were become stronger and once your life points reaches zero, you lose the game."

"How do we know the status of our life points?" Sora asked.

"There is a counter on your sword, both of you will start the game with a thousand points each." She replied.

"Where do we go now?" Asou looked around the surroundings.

"Just go through the forests and into the castle. You will find the evil demon king there. Oh, one more thing, we can see you from the monitor here so good luck!"

Sora and Asou agreed to each other and headed towards the forests. The path became harder and dangerous as they got nearer to the castle.

Finally, after half an hour, they arrived at the highest level of the castle.

They entered a large room and there were lighted up candles and a huge bed at the center of the room.

"Last level." Sora told Asou.

"There's the bed but shouldn't there be a demon king guarding here?" Asou said as he looked around the room.

"You're right!" A thunderous voice stormed the room.

A bolt of lighting hit the floor and a dark figure appeared before of them.

The figure that appeared looked similar like...

"Tennouji San?" Asou replied.

"He does look like him." Sora agreed.

The girls were also wondering too and asked Akira.

"Is that Tennouji San?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, it is him and no, he is just a virtual character in the game."

Tennouji started to speak.

"If you want to rescue the princess, you have to defeat me first! Hahaha!"

"I don't care if you're the real Tennouji or not, I just have to beat you to win the game!" Asou answered back.

"That's right, let's go, Asou San!" Sora agreed and both began to charge towards Tennouji.

Tennouji lifted his hands and waves of lighting bolts started to hit them. Sora and Asou were hit by some of them but continued to advance.

Asou swing his sword towards Tennouji but an invisible shield deflects it. Sora went behind Tennouji however, Tennouji teleported to a safe distance away from Sora.

After several rounds, Sora and Asou could not even land a scratch on him and the girls could do nothing but watch.

"This is not good." Sora was starting to feel tired.

"He must have a weakness!" Asou trying to figure out what's it.

Asou close his eyes and think. After a minute, a spark ignited in his head!

"I got it, this is what we do!" Asou whispered into Sora's ears and Sora replied with a nod, and started their attack!

Tennouji then began to fire at them again with bolts of lightings. Then Asou blocks the attacks with his sword and charged forwards!

Tennouji used the invisible shield again and blocks Asou's attack.

"You can't defeat me!" Tennouji smiled evilly at him.

"Not yet!" Asou yelled back.

Out of nowhere, Sora came behind Asou's back and jumped onto his shoulders. He leaped high up and raised his sword at Tennouji!

"That's useless against me!" Tennouji raised one of his hands to fire a thunderbolt at Sora and Sora absorbed the impact of the attack and fell back!

Tennouji laughed at Sora but realized Asou was missing.

"Over here!" Asou was behind him and tried to stab Tennouji in the back.

"What!" Asou was shocked that Tennouji's shield was protecting him!

"Now you die!" Tennouji was filled with anger as he spoke!

"Not yet!" Sora dashed across and finally stabbed Tennouji in the chest!

Tennouji was in shock and Asou took this chance and slash through him!

"They did it!" Eri and the others cheered for them!

The two guys watched as Tennouji's body started to dematerialize and finally he was gone!

"Whew, that was close!" Sora sat on the floor with relief and Asou smiled at him.

"Let's rescue the princess and get out of here." Asou replied.

"Yeah, wait a minute! If we both defeated the demon king, who's the winner?" Sora asked him.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared from behind Sora and Asou immediately pushed him out of the way!

"Look out!" A ray of light pierces Asou's body and he collapsed. Sora could not do anything but watched him fell.

The girls, including Akira were totally in shock by it!

"Asou San!" Sora held his body and could see Asou in pain.

"Look like you're the winner..." Asou smiled at him as his body dematerializes.

Asou's body falls off the armchair and was unconscious. Mikoto and Sara immediately tend to him.

Sora stood up and confronts the culprit. He could see a shadowy figure walking toward him.

"You're..." Sora knew who it was.

"Tougou Masakazu!" Akira shouted out his name!

"How can the class of 3-C have such a contest and not include class 3-D?" Tougou spoke with a sinister smile.

"Why? Tougou San!" Sora was completely puzzled about it!

"You're the strongest in 3-C! Now you'll face the strongest man of 3-D! The winner will be the lead and Akira Chan, you'll be mine!" Tougou challenged him.

"How did you hack into this system?" Akira questioned him.

"I have my sources and heard you're having a contest here. So I placed a virus before you came and hacked into the system!"

"I'll stop you!" Akira tried to reprogram the system but Tougou interrupted her.

"It's useless! This game will not end until one of us is defeated!"

The girls were worried for Sora. Mikoto immediately asked Akira.

"Is it true what he said?"

Akira scanned the program and agreed with him.

"Yes...we can't do anything until one of them is defeated."

"Sora Kun." Yakumo and Eri prayed for his safety.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sora raised his sword and Tougou held his sword too.

"En guard!" Tougou yelled at him.

They crossed swords and fought furiously! Sora could feel intense pressure from Tougou but struggle to keep up.

All of sudden, Tougou kicked him in the stomach and slashed his left arm!

"Arhhhh!" Sora screamed in pain. Mikoto, Karen, Sara and Megumi could only watched in horror at the scene!

"The final blow!" Tougou raised his sword and Sora used all his strength to block the attack!

Tougou's sword broke his and in the process, injuring Sora! Sora collapsed to the floor and could not move!

"SORA!" Yakumo and Eri screamed his name in fear as they watched!

Sora could not feel his body but he could still hear Tougou laughing victorious.

"Can't move...too weak..." Sora's mind was starting to go dark...

Eri and the others rushed to the mike and called out to an unconscious Sora!

"Sora Kun! Wake up! You can't give up now" Eri called out to him.

"You can't go now! Please!" Yakumo cried in tears!

"Don't give up!" Mikoto yelled to him!

"Get up, Sora Kun!" Karen called to him.

"I believe in you!" Sara pleading to him!

"Wake up, Sora Kun!" Megumi answered to him.

Sora heard their voices in his head and saw an unexplained phenomenon!

He saw silhouettes of Yakumo, Eri, Mikoto, Karen, Sara and Megumi coming down and surrounding him. They stood together and held hands. With one motion, their bodies generated a bright, yellow glow and Sora felt an amazing power building within him!

"I feel…new energy…from all of you!" Sora looked at all them. They smiled at him, knowing he will win now.

"Thank you, everyone!"

Tougou was unable to explain what has happened and watch Sora stood up with a yellow glow surrounding him.

"What are you?" Tougou asked him.

"Your worst nightmare." Sora spoke in a deep voice and in an instant, Sora punched him in the stomach and he flew away out of the sky!

"NOOOOOO!" Tougou virtually flew out and immediately Akria reprogrammed the system.

Sora saw a bright light and was blinded by it. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and was back in the real world.

"I am back." He whispered to himself.

He took off the visors and quickly approached Asou who is still unconscious.

"Asou San…I did it!"

Asou slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good Job, Sora San."

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah…I think so." Mikoto and Sara held him up to his feet. Akira checked the program and wondered what happened to Sora earlier.

"Anyway, this program is still in an experimental stage. But I got some pretty interesting data from it. But what happened just now…perhaps it is a miracle created by them." Akira switched off the program and approached Sora.

"Sora Kun."

"Akira San."

"Congratulation, you are the winner. You will be the male lead in our play and now you get to choose your female lead." She said to him.

"Thanks, Akira San…but I am very tired now. Can I give you the answer tomorrow?" Sora replied.

"All right. I hope to hear from you tomorrow."

The group then went their separate ways. Eri called up Nakamura to bring the limousine and gave Sora and Yakumo a lift. And during the ride, Sora was so tired that he felt asleep. Eri and Yakumo watched a sleeping Sora and in their hearts, they were glad that he is all right.

When the limousine stopped in front of the Tsukamoto Residence, Yakumo woke Sora up and they quietly entered the house. Eri watched them entered and then returned home.

Sora dropped onto the bed and slept throughout the night. When he finally woke up, it was already morning. He looked at the clock and it was half past seven already. He then slowly got up and went to wash up.

"Morning Yakumo Kun." Sora greeted her in the kitchen.

"Morning Sora Kun." Sora sat down as Yakumo brought breakfast to the table.

"Where's Tenma?" He asked.

"Nee Chan went to Harima's house this morning." Yakumo started to serve rice as she spoke to Sora and he gladly took the bowl from her.

"Thanks." They quietly ate their breakfast and after that they left to school.

As they were walking, they saw Eri, Mikoto and Karen waiting in front of them.

"Morning, Everyone!" Sora greeted them.

"Morning Sora Kun!" The three girls greeted back and they walked together.

"So how are you feeling, Sora Kun?" Eri asked.

"I am fine, Mikoto Kun."

"So have you decided who you want to be your female lead?" Karen shyly asked.

Sora paused for a second and replied.

"I think I know who to choose."

"Really? Who is it?" Mikoto wondered.

"Tell us, Sora Kun." Yakumo seemed eager to know too.

"I will tell you all later when I meet Akira." Sora smiled to them and walked ahead of them. The girls then looked at each other and wander.

When they arrived in school, Sora approached Akira outside the classroom. Eri, Yakumo, Mikoto, Karen, Sara and Megumi were eavesdropping at a corner.

"Akira San."

"Sora Kun. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

"Who will be your female lead?"

"It will be…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors's notes: This chapter's plot is a bit corny as using a video game to settle it is kind of old fashioned...Never mind,anyway, as you can see, Sora has the following girls to choose as his lead-Yakumo, Eri, Mikoto, Karen, Sara andMegumi.From the next few chapters onwards, I will write these 6 girls as female leads and that means 6 different endings for Sora. (Because I like these few girls and ifIjust write one of them, some fanboys might jump on me for not writing their favouriteSR gal as the lead.)The other girls, Satsuki,Tsumugi, Mihara, Mai and even Itoko will have to be on hold first. So who do you want Sora to be with first? See you again!

P.S. Eric, Thanks for taking your time to beta read it!


	11. Eri Arc: It's showtime!

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 10-Eri's Story: It's Showtime!

"I choose Eri!" Sora replied to Akira his answer.

The girls were surprised by his reply. Especially Eri who is blushing this moment.

"Sora chooses me?" Her face went red. Mikoto and the rest of the girls congratulated her for getting the lead.

"Sora chooses you, Eri Chan!" Mikoto told her.

"Congrats on getting the lead, Eri Chan!" Karen added.

"You'll make a great lead!" Megumi said to her.

Akira wrote Eri's name in the script book she was holding and spoke to Sora.

"Here's your script, Sora Kun. I'll inform Eri about your choice."

"Do you think Eri Kun will agree to it?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, I can be very persuasive." Akira smiled confidently.

Eri and the others quickly went back to the classroom and moments later, Akira went in front of the class to break the news.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. The male lead for our class play will be Aoki Sora and he has chosen the pretty Sawachika Eri as his female lead!"

The class went wild as they heard the news. Most of the guys were full of envy that Sora will be performing with Eri while some of the girls started to make small talks about the two of them.'

Akira approached Eri who seemed to be quiet about it.

"Eri Chan."

She looked up at Akira.

"Akira Kun."

"Sora has made you his lead. Aren't you excited?"

Eri immediately put up an arrogant face and replied.

"Sora Kun must be honored to make me his lead!"

Sora heard it but kept mum to himself.

"Sora Kun!" Eri called out to him.

"Yes, Eri Kun?"

"Let's do our best and give everyone the best stage show ever!" Eri smiled at him.

Sora agreed with her and they began to discuss about the play.

After school has ended, Eri immediately left the school without telling anyone.

"Where's Eri Chan?" Tenma asked the others.

"I think I saw her walking out of school." Harima answered.

"Is there something wrong with her?" A concerned Karen asked.

"I doubt so." Mikoto told her.

"Sora Kun?" Akira called out to him.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go and find out what's wrong with Eri?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sora answered.

"You're the male lead! If you don't find out what happened to your female lead, the chemistry between the both of you will crumble." Akira explained.

"All right, I go." Sora reluctantly spoke back.

Sora went to Eri's mansion and arrived at the front gate. He pressed the doorbell and heard Nakamura's voice on the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"It's Aoki Sora, Nakamura San."

"Oh, it's you, Sora San."

"Is Eri Kun around?"

"I am sorry but she hasn't returned."

"I see." Sora was a bit disappointed.

"Do you want me to convey anything to Ojou Sama?"

"It's okay, Nakamura San." Sora then turned around and head for home.

Little did he know that a figure was watching him on the second floor of the mansion. The figure looked outside from the window and seemed concerned for Sora.

"He has left, Ojou Sama." The figure heard Nakamura's reply.

"Thanks, Nakamura." Eri then sat on an armchair in her room and spoke.

"Nakamura?"

"Yes, Ojou Sama?"

"It's nothing...you may leave." Eri didn't want to bother Nakamura over her personal problems and looked at the blue sky outside her window.

"Why do I feel a sense of guilt in me?" Eri wondering to herself...

The next day after school, Akira began to direct the cast for the play. Eri came too and rehearsal with the others.

"Take ten, everyone!" Akira called out to everyone. Yakumo, Sara and Megumi brought snacks and drinks for everyone.

"Here you go, Sora Kun." Yakumo handed over a large rice ball to Sora.

"Thanks, Yakumo Kun." Sora took it from her.

"Look, Yakumo is being nice to Sora Kun!" Sara teased her.

"Sara!" Yakumo blushed.

"You're very unfair to your elder sister." Tenma pretend to be pitiful and everyone laughed.

Except Eri who is outside the room, and drinking a cup of tea. Sora realized that she was alone and approached her.

"Eri Kun?"

"Sora Kun." She was a bit startled but kept her cool.

"I went to your house yesterday but you weren't around."

"I went window shopping."

"I see." Sora kept quiet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's it?"

"Why did you choose me as your female lead?"

"I felt that I was comfortable with you. I mean being with you, I could tell you anything."

After hearing it, Eri's face changed.

"Who do you think you are? I am not your comfort zone! I just happened to use you. Besides you're probably like all the other guys around!"

Sora was shocked by her reaction!

"Listen to me, Aoki Sora! The reason I'm doing this play is because I take pity on you! That's all! After that, we go our separate ways!"

Eri turned around and headed straight to the ladies, leaving Sora in doubt.

Eri turned the water taps and splashed water on her face. She looked at herself on the mirror and realized her eyes were red.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Eri asked herself...

The days passed. Eri put up a strong face in front of everyone and rehearsal the play. She completely ignored Sora after the rehearsals but nobody took notice except Sora.

Sora didn't know how to clear the misunderstanding and struggle to keep his feelings from ruining the play.

Luckily the kissing scene, which was the finale, was suggested by Akira to have it done on the actual day.

That's saves Sora and Eri much embarrassment.

Finally the school festival begins. The school was filled with excitement as people began to stroll in.

The class of 3-C has already prepared for this day and the theater hall was filled up completely with people.

Akira took a peek behind the curtains and spoke. "It's a full house out there."

"I am so excited about it." Tenma answered in her maid costume.

"Me too! Like real superstars!" Mikoto told her.

"Hey, can I have your "autograph"? Megumi teased them.

They all laughed but Eri's mind was not with them. Akira noticed it and asked her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Akira Kun...nothing."

"Relax. Take it easy and act natural." Akira pats her shoulders and smiled.

"Relax...sure." Eri reluctantly answered.

At the other corner, the guys were waiting for the cue.

Sora keeps looking at Eri with a concerned look and mind what she said before.

"Hey, did anybody see Ryuuhei?" Asou asked the others.

"No, I didn't." Harima replied.

The others also nodded too.

"That's funny...he was supposed to be here wearing the monster suit."

"Look, there he is!" Hanai pointed at a clumsy looking monster costume walking toward them.

"You're late, Ryuuhei!" Asou scolded him and slapped the head.

Ryuuhei didn't reply and kept quiet.

"Anyway, remember your role. You're supposed to held Eri hostage and Sora will come and beat you." Asou told him and the monster just nodded.

"Okay, everyone! It's show time!" Akira announced to them.

A bell rang and everyone got into position.

Madoka started narrating the story on a mike.

_"Once upon a time, a prince from a faraway place came to this country, searching for a beautiful girl to be his bride." _

Sora entered the stage with Harima and Asou as his followers.

_"Oh, where can I find this beautiful maiden to be my true love?"_

_"Over there, my prince. Over here, my prince."_ Harima and Asou answered.

Tenma and the rest of the girls entered the stage, getting into their roles.

_"Oh, handsome prince. How I wish that I am your beloved."_ The girls said to Sora.

_"No. All are not perfect for me. Oh, is there any maiden worthy for a prince?"_ Sora asked.

The stage went dark and a spotlight shone on Eri who is dressed in the most beautiful gown ever.

_"Oh, my fair maiden. May I know your name?"_ Sora approached Eri and held her hand.

_"My name is Erica and I am a princess in this fair kingdom."_ Eri answered.

_"Oh, a beautiful name fitting for such a fair maiden such as you. My heart felt in love with you the moment I looked at your eyes."_ Sora escorted her and they began to dance when the lightings came out.

As they were dancing, Akira, who was backstage, noticed Yakumo, Sara and Itoko in the audiences. She smiled to herself and continued to watch their performance.

The lightings went off and the sounds of thunder shook the stage. Out came Ryuuhei in his monster costume and held Eri hostage.

_"Princess Erica!"_ Sora was pushed to the ground by the "monster".

_"Prince Sora!"_ Eri answered as the "monster" held her tighter.

"Hey, easy there, Ryuuhei San." Eri whispered into the monster's ears.

"I am not Ryuuhei either." The monster whispered back to her.

Eri was shocked by the reply. If this is not Ryuuhei in the suit, then who is it?

Akira sensed something amiss from the performance. The way the "monster" holding Eri is different from the way they rehearsal.

"Something is not right here." Akira said.

"Akira San!"

Akira turned around to see Nagayama Toki carrying...

"Suga Ryuuhei!" Akira called his name.

She immediately tends to him and asked. "What happened? Who is in that costume now?"

Ryuuhei's face was covered in bruises but managed to whisper the name of his attacker to Akira's ears.

"What?" Akira couldn't believe who it was.

At this moment, the audiences were getting excited. Akira looked at the stages and saw the "monster" was pushing off Sora.

"This is not in the script!" Sora sensing amiss and noticed Eri is in pain.

_"Who are you, you fiend?"_ Sora pointed his sword at the "monster".

The "monster" immediately throws Eri onto the ground and removed his costume in a flash!

"Why...you're Yoshidayama!" Sora now knew who his attacker was!

"I won't let you have Eri! She is mine! And Mine alone!" Yoshidayama grabbed Eri by the wrist and she felt the hard pressure being applied to her.

"Let her go, Yoshi San!" Sora shouted to him.

"Stay back! Or she get it!" Harry pointed a sharp blade onto Eri's neck.

Everyone backstage was stunned by the turn of events. The audience thought that it was part of the act and continued to be engrossed by it.

"What're we going to do?" Tenma asked Akira.

"That Idiot! Using Eri as a hostage!" Harima wanting to come out and stop them but Sora gave the international signal of stop and decided to play along.

"Look, Yoshi San. We can talk this out. Just let Eri go. This is between you and me.

"Shut up! You're in no position to bargain with me!" Yoshidayama pushing the blade onto Eri and she started to feel scared.

"Sora Kun." Eri's eyes beg him to save her.

"Hold on, Eri. I'm coming to save you." He ensured her that it'll be all right.

"Sora...please." Her heart begs him to be careful.

"Throw off your weapon!" Yoshidayama ordered him.

Sora threw his sword onto the ground.

"Now I want you to go on your knees." Sora slowly went on his knees. His eyes looked at Yoshidayama and Eri as he is waiting for an opening.

When Sora went down, Yoshidayama came closer to him and finally with a raise of his sword, he yelled to him.

"Now you die!"

"Sora!" Eri screamed his name.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and to everyone's surprise, Yoshidayama collapsed, releasing Eri from his arms.

Eri immediately hugged Sora and everyone cheered for them.

"What just happened?" Tenma asked.

"Beats me, but who care!" Mikoto answered.

"That was close!" Karen let out a sign.

"I wondered what happened." Harima wondered and Akira looked around the theater and noticed a figure holding a long object sitting on the roof.

Akira smiled and the figure placed his object into a suitcase and spoke.

"This is for making Ojou Sama happy during her times of unhappiness."

The figure then vanished into the crowd.

The audiences stood up and applauded to Sora and Eri who then realize that they are now hugging each other! They immediately broke the embrace in embarrassment.

"You did it, Sora Kun!" Tenma called to him and the rest of the cast came in and took a bow in front of the audiences.

The curtains went down and Akira quickly carried Yoshidayama backstage with some questions in her mind when he wakes up. Tenma and the girls asked Eri about her close shave while Harima gave a manly hug for Sora for protecting Eri. The two leads looked at each other and show a small smile.

That night, the school committee organized a bonfire dance in the school and everyone were welcome to join in. Tenma dances with Harima while Mikoto and the rest of the class joined in too. Sora spotted Eri sitting alone at a corner. He approached her slowly and saw some of the guys are offering her to dance.

"Maybe I should go home." Sora then turned around.

"Sora Kun!"

He heard Eri calling out to him. He turned around and Eri was standing in front of him.

"Eri Kun?"

She immediately took his hand and joined in the dance.

Sora was loss of words but continued to dance with her.

"Eri Kun?" He asked again.

"Well, I rejected everyone and choose you to be my dancing partner!"

"I should be honored." He smiled.

Eri kept quiet for a moment and spoke.

"Just let me be with you for this moment."

They continued to dance on and after a while, the music changed to a slow number. Everyone began to hold each other and slow danced.

Sora and Eri followed suit and she tried to avoid looking at Sora's eyes.

"Remember what I said about if any guy chooses me as their lead, I will reject them."

"I do. You said that you will give your first kiss to someone special."

"In the end, we never did kiss in the play." Eri answered back.

Suddenly Tenma and Harima accidentally knocked Eri from behind and they both fell to the ground! The last thing Sora saw was Fuyuki Takeichi taking a snap shot of them before falling.

Takeichi took a look at the image in his digital camera and it revealed Eri's lips peaking on Sora's cheek.

The next thing Takeichi realized was Eri and Sora chasing after him and ordering him to delete the image…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Auth's notes: Yes, the first of the spilt routes starting my fav blonde Eri! As you can see, Eri is showing a love and hate thing for Sora so how things work out? Read on...

Update: As Someone told me that Harry shouldn't be the villain of this chapter as his character is too "cool" get involved in Tougou's Schemes, so I decided to change it to Yoshidayama as he is one of those guys want to keep Eri for keeps...


	12. Eri Arc: Three's a Crowd

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 11-Eri's Story Part 2: Three's a crowd

"57, 58, 59!" The school bell rang and the class of 3-C immediately yelled in joy!

"All right, the holidays are here! " Tenma called out to the others.

"Don't get too happy, Tenma. We still have the final exam next term." Mikoto told her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tenma laughed at her own blunder.

"So what are you all planning to do for the holidays?" Akira asked them.

"Megumi and myself are planning to take this prep class to prepare ourselves for the university entrance exam." Karen replied.

"Is it good, Karen?" Tenma curiously asked.

"Yes, if you put in effort." She answered.

"Okay, sign me up! You too, Kenji!" Tenma told Harima.

"Well, if Tenma want it then sign me up too! This is for our future, Tenma Chan!"

"Kenji!"

Harima romantically held Tenma's hands, which make Mikoto and the other girls envious.

"What about you, Sora Kun?" Tenma asked him.

"I think I can manage my own studies. So pass. But you can call me if you need any help." He told them.

"Well, let's go and sign up then!" Tenma and the others began to walk out of the classroom when they realized Eri is not here.

"Where's Eri?" Mikoto asked.

"I didn't see her just now." Tenma looked around the classroom but no sign of her.

"I think she left after the bell rang." Akira said.

"Where could she have gone off to?" Tenma wondered.

"I'll go and look for her." Sora volunteered and left the group.

As he went searching for her in the school, his mind recalled what happened after the school festival incident.

For the past few weeks, Sora's relationship with Eri was like a roller coaster ride. Although most of the time, Sora and Eri went for outings with Tenma and the others. Both of them were distracted by many factors, mainly their friends, studying and Eri's occasional mood swing towards Sora.

Sora couldn't understand why Eri is behaving like that. One moment she can be very nice to him and the next, she show the cold shoulders to him in front of everyone.

"Sora Kun!"

He stopped to turn and saw Yakumo.

"Yakumo Kun."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Did you happen to see Eri?"

"I think I saw her at the roof top."

"Thanks! See you later back home." He rushed to the rooftop, leaving Yakumo wondering.

"Why he seems concerned about Eri Sempai?" She asked herself but Sara's voice distracted her and forgot about the matter.

Sora entered the door and arrived at the rooftop. True enough, a longhaired blonde girl was watching aimlessly into the sky.

"There you are." Sora called her.

"Sora Kun. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I am just reminiscing the good old days."

Sora stood next to her and looks down at the activities on the field.

"Time files." Eri spoke.

"Last Spring, I was an exchange student here and now we will be leaving this place in a few more months." Sora answered.

"Do you like here?" Eri asked him.

"I do. This has been the best school year I have here with all of you." Sora proudly answered.

"I see." She quietly replied.

"By the way, Tenma and the others are preparing for the entrance exam next year. How about you?"

Eri paused for a second and spoke.

"Maybe I will take up business major like my dad."

"That's good."

"What about you, Sora Kun?"

"I want to be a teacher, maybe major in languages."

"A teacher?"

"I want to impart my knowledge to everyone." He answered.

"That's really great."

Sora then shyly asked her "Say, I will be studying alone and probably need some guidance on my English. If you want, I can teach you Japanese and you can help me with my English."

Eri took another pause and replied.

"Okay. So when do we start?"

"Really? I was hoping for tomorrow if it's all right with you."

"Okay. At your place." She said.

"My place?"

"I feel more comfortable with you around and your place will be just nice." Eri smiled.

Sora couldn't understand what she meant but agreed to have it in his house.

Eri headed to the door and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She hums a tune and left.

"I just don't understand her sometimes." Sora signed and went down too.

The next day, Eri arrived in front of the Tsukamoto Residence and press the doorbell.

The door was opened and it was Yakumo.

"Eri Sempai."

"Hi, Yakumo Chan. Is Sora around?"

"He is in. Please come in."

Eri entered the house and removed her shoes. Yakumo went into the living room and called Sora.

"Sora Kun! Eri Sempai is here."

Sora came out and welcomes Eri.

"Hi, Eri Kun."

"Sora Kun." She greeted back.

"So, where do you want to study?"

"Well, your room." She answered.

"My room...My room!" Sora was surprised.

"We're studying, remember?" Eri was slightly annoyed by his reply.

"Oh, yeah...well, this way, please."

Sora led her to his room while Yakumo went to prepare some tea and snacks in the kitchen.

"Please enter." Sora opened the door of his room and Eri walked in.

"You know, this is the first time I am visiting your room and I am quite impressed." Eri viewed his room as neat for a guy.

Sora pulled another chair and placed it next to his studying table.

"Here, have a seat."

Eri sat down and took out her books from the sling bag she was carrying.

"All right, let's begin." Eri told him.

"Right." Sora took out his books too and started studying together.

They began studying and after a while, Sora asked her a question.

"Eri Kun, what's this word?"

"It's "Sentimental".

"What does it mean?" He wondered.

"It's means something that has a priceless memory, like a photo or something precious."

"Priceless memory...like this photo when we went to the seaside last summer." He pointed the photo on his table.

"Well, something like that." Eri recalled that time then and Sora passed his windbreaker when her bikni top was snatched away by some kids.

"That was fun with everyone together." Sora smiled to her.

"Sora Kun." Somehow Eri was attracted by his smile and had a sudden urge to hold him.

Sora saw Eri's face was getting closer to him and her lips are trying to give a signal to him.

"Eri Kun?" Sora began to get nervous and the temptation is starting to get on him.

Then a knock on the door.

"Sora Kun." It was Yakumo outside.

The awkward couple returned to their "original" positions and Sora quickly replied to Yakumo.

"Come in!"

Yakumo came in, carrying a tray of snacks and tea.

"I brought you some snacks and tea."

"Thanks, Yakumo Chan." Eri said to her.

After placing the snacks, Yakumo asked Sora.

"How's the studying coming along?"

"Fine. Sora Kun is very patient in teaching me in Japanese." Eri praised him.

"You too, Eri Kun. You taught me a lot of English words that I don't understand."

"Well, tit for tat, I say." The three of them laughed.

"Hey, why don't we go for dinner later? I know a nice place that I always wanted to try." Eri suggested to them.

"That's nice, Eri Kun. Why don't you join us, Yakumo Kun?" Sora asked her.

Yakumo reluctantly replied, "I don't know..."

"Come on, Yakumo Kun. It'll be fun." Sora told her.

"Well, okay." She finally agreed.

"Great! I call Nakamura to pick us up." Eri began to call her butler on her cell phone.

As she was calling, Eri spotted Yakumo was behaving a bit strange and took a mental note to ask her later.

Soon an hour later, Nakamura arrived in the limousine and stood outside the Tsukamoto Residence.

Sora, Eri and Yakumo came out of the house and Nakamura opened the limo door to welcome them.

During the journey, the three teens joked around however Eri still noticed Yakumo behaving oddly.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant. The manager of the restaurant welcomes Eri and the others and were led to the diner room.

Sora and Yakumo admired the interior décor in the VIP room while Eri called out to them.

"Hey, you two. Take a seat!"

They quickly took a seat with Sora facing the two girls. A waitress approached Eri and handed her the menu.

"Give me three dinner sets."

"Understood, Madam." The waitress then took her leave.

"Thank you, Eri Sempai" Yakumo told her.

"It's nothing. I just wanted the company with you guys." Eri modestly answered.

"The next time, it will be my treat after the finals." Sora said to her.

"Really? Well you heard that, Yakumo Chan? Make sure Sora don't break his promise." Eri smiled to Yakumo.

"Hai, Eri Sempai."

Soon the dinner came and they enjoyed it together. After the desert came, Sora went to the gents, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Eri knew this is her chance.

"Yakumo Chan?"

"Yes, Eri Sempai?"

"How do you find Sora Kun?"

Yakumo was taken aback.

"Why...Sora is nice, gentle and cares for everyone."

"I mean, is Sora a good man?"

"Well, he cares for me when I was young. Whenever I have a problem, he will take care of me."

"Do you like him?" Eri asked her.

"Like?...I...Yes, I kinda of like him." Yakumo quietly replied.

"Okay! That's settled! I will help you in wooing Sora!" Eri proudly declared.

"Wooing! But..."

"No buts. If you really like him, you should take the initiative. Good men like him don't come by everyday."

"What about you, Eri Sempai?"

"Me? Don't worry about me. I just wave my hand and there will be men queuing from here to Osaka."

Yakumo kept silent and Eri held her hand.

"You're a good girl, Yakumo Chan. I promise Tenma that I'll take care of you.So now let me help you in finding your happiness."

"All right, Eri Sempai." Yakumo reluctantly answered her.

"Great!" Eri smiled.

Sora returned to his seat and asked the two girls.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Sora Kun. Anyway, are you free this Saturday?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, I am free."

"Yakumo Chan wants to go to the Magic Land Amusement Center and I suggesting that we all go together."

"Really, Yakumo Kun?" Sora wondered.

"I..." Eri gave a small pinch on her thigh and Yakumo replied, "Yes! I wanted to go there! Let's go, Sora Kun!"

"Well, if you insist, okay."

"Great, Sora Kun!" Eri spoke with excitement.

"But do you think we should call Tenma and the others? It will be more fun with everyone around." Sora asked them.

"I will call and asked them later." Eri told him and after that, she called for the bill.

Yakumo's mind was wondering why Eri seems so enthusiasm for her and Sora...

Saturday came. Sora and Yakumo came out of the house and waited at the roadside.

Yakumo was wearing a light blue shirt and black tight skirts and a red strawberry flavor lipstick was applied on her lips.

_"Listen, Yakumo Chan. If you want Sora to notice you, wear something nice and apply make up. All guys like that."_

That's what Eri instructed her last night which Yakumo complied.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"How do I look today?"

"You looked nice, Yakumo Kun. That's a nice dress you're wearing."

Yakumo blushed immediately. Then a limousine drove by and stopped in front of them.

The rear passenger window was wound down and Eri smiled to them.

"Get in, you two."

Sora and Yakumo entered the limousine and sat on the comfortable seats. Afterwards, the limousine drove toward the destination.

"It's a pity Tenma and the others couldn't joined us." Sora spoke.

"Well, they have class, remember?" Eri felt guilty for not telling Tenma about the trip but Sora and Yakumo have to get along without any obstructions.

Yakumo too felt guilty for lying to Sora but Eri told her all's fair in love and war.

_"This is the only way for Sora Kun to pay more attention to Yakumo Chan." _

Eri's words continued to drum in her mind.

Finally, they arrived at the amusement centre. As it was the weekend, the crowds were huge.

"Listen, if we get lost, we will meet back here and waited for the others." Eri told them.

"Okay!" Sora and Yakumo responded back.

"Let's go!" Eri shouted and they went together into the centre.

Yakumo remember one last thing from Eri last night.

_"I'll separate from you two. You used this opportunity to make the best with Sora!_

True enough, as the crowd was too big, Eri was separated from Sora and Yakumo.

"Eri Sempai!" Yakumo called out her name but her voice was drowned in the crowd.

"Oh great! We got separated." Sora told Yakumo.

"Well, she did say to meet back at the gate if we got lost. Why don't we enjoy the rides first? I think Eri Sempai can take care of herself."

Sora agreed to it and they started to take some of the rides.

Both of them enjoyed it and finally they were quening up for the ferris wheel.

When it was their turn, the couple entered the cabin and admired the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Yakumo looked at the sunset.

"Yes." Sora agreed.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what kind of girl do you want as a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Huh..nothing. Just asking, that's all." Yakumo answered in embarrasment.

"Well, she must be gentle, understanding and caring for others." Sora continued to look at the sunset.

"I wondered if he meant me." Yakumo said to herself.

"Honestly speaking, I don't know if that person know that I like her."

Yakumo was a bit startled but kept her cool.

"I think if you tell her, you will never know if she like you."

"Perhaps."

After that, both of them remained quiet throughout the ride.

When they finally came out of the cabin, they spotted Eri wandering around.

"There she is! Eri Sempai!" Yakumo called out to her.

Eri heard her voice and approached them.

"Where were you? I thought you couldn't find us." Yakumo told her.

"Oh, just looking around." Eri didn't want to tell them that she spends the time taking the rides alone.

"Eri Kun?"

"What's it, Sora Kun?"

"Maybe next time, we can take the rides together."

Eri just smiled and told him "Next time then..."

"Well, come on, let's go home!" Eri put up her usual self and pull Yakumo close to her.

"So, how did it go?" Eri asked.

"Okay, I guess." Yakumo quietly replied.

"What did he do?"

"Well..Sora Kun..he..." Yakumo looked at a puzzling Sora and whispered to Eri.

"I'll tell you later."

"Make sure you do."

Sora looked at the two girls and wondering what is going on between them...

The days have passed. Eri still drop by Sora's house for revision and she kept giving pointers for Yakumo to woo Sora. Yakumo reluctantly took her advices, however Sora was unmoved.

Finally, a day before Christmas Eve. Eri called up Yakumo.

"Listen to me, Yakumo Chan! Tomorrow is the perfect day to confess to Sora."

"Are you sure, Eri Sempai?"

"Trust me! If you confess your love at midnight on Christmas Day, your love will be everlasting!"

"But...I am not ready yet." Yakumo could imagine confessing to Sora and is completely loss for words.

"Have faith in yourself. I know you can!" Eri encouraged her.

"All right! Tomorrow at the party, I'll create an opportunity for you and Sora to be together. After that, you're on your own."

"I understand, Eri Sempai." Yakumo hanged up the phone after that. She then went up to Sora's room and knocked.

"Coming!" Sora opened the door.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes, Yakumo Kun?"

"About the Christmas party at Asou Sempai's restaurant..."

"Oh yes, tomorrow. I will be going there early to put up the decorations." Spra answered.

"I see." Yakumo then spotted a small present on his desk and wondered if it is for her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Yakumo immediately make haste and went back to her room. She closed the door behind her and she could feel her heart beating faster. She smiled to herself and looked at her cat, Iori who is sleeping on the bed.

"Is that present for me, Iori?" She asked.

The next day, Sora left the house and headed straight to Asou's restaurant. As he took the bus there, his mind started to wander around.

"Times files." He held up a small wrapped up present inside his bag.

"Tonight I will tell her." He placed the present back in the bag.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he opened the door and saw Asou, Megumi and Sara decorating the room.

"Hi, everyone!" Sora called out to them.

"Sora Kun! Come and help me!" Megumi called out to him.

"So, where do I start?"He asked.

"Could you help me put up the ribbons over there?" She handed over a box of decorations to him.

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Sora began to decorate the restaurant interior. Megumi assisted him while Sara helped Asou in the food.

Soon, it was 7 p.m. Tenma, Harima, Eri, Mikoto, Yakumo and Akira arrived at the restaurant.

"Merry Christmas!" Tenma wished Sora and the others.

"Welcome to the party!" Megumi greeted them.

Another half an hour later, Karen, Lala, Hanai and almost everyone from their class arrived.

Megumi went up to the make shift stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Testing...Evening, everyone! Welcome to the Christmas party! We hope you enjoyed tonight's entertainments! So without further ado, let's party!"

Everyone cheered and began to party in the restaurant.

Harima went up and sang a Karaoke song called "Ginga Ensen" dedicated to Tenma. Tenma was completely blushed but continued to cheer for Harima.

Karen, Lala, Megumi, Mikoto and Satsuki did a fast number called "Nowhere" which most of the girls loved it.

Eri did a solo number called "Kokoro Harete Yoru No Mo Akete" and many guys loved it, including Sora.

Sora was dragged by Eri to sing a duet with Yakumo called "Yue Kao." Both of them were embarrassed at first but sung with great chemistry that Tenma and the others agreed that they made a lovely couple.

Soon it was 11:45 p.m. Eri approached Yakumo at a corner of the room.

"Yakumo Chan."

"Eri Sempai."

"Come on, we don't want to keep Sora waiting." She held her hand and went outside the restaurant.

They arrived at the nearby bridge as the snow continued to cover the streets in white.

"You wait here. I'll bring Sora here now." Eri then left her alone and went back to the restaurant. Yakumo started to wander around and saw a little cat shivering under a tree.

"Hello, little fellow. You alone?" She smiled at the cat and took out a cookie from a plastic bag in her pocket.

She placed it on her palm and the cat went and started to nibble on the cookie. A small smile appeared in Yakumo's face as she waited patiently for Sora.

At the same moment, Sora was looking for Eri when he spotted her coming into the restaurant.

"Eri Kun!"

"Sora Kun!" She quickly approached him and immediately pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Eri Kun? What's going on?" Why are we going outside?" Sora asked her as they continued to walk into the snowy streets.

"Yakumo has something to tell you and she asked me to bring you there." Eri continued to pull him to the bridge.

Finally, they arrived at the bridge but Yakumo was nowhere to be around.

"That's strange. Where's Yakumo?"

They looked around but there was no sign of anybody.

"You wait here. I go and look for Yakumo!" Eri was about to leave but Sora held her hand.

"Sora Kun?"

"Eri Kun, there's something I want to tell you." Sora's tone suddenly became very serious.

"Can't this wait? I have to find Yakumo!" Eri told him.

"No...Eri Kun. I have to tell you now or I might not have another chance."

Eri could felt Sora's seriousness and turned to face him.

"Okay. I am listening."

"Eri...although we knew each other for a few months, I am happy to be here. With you and everyone around, I had a wonderful school year. When I meet you the first time, I thought I will not be bothered by you and will be concentrating on my studies. But as time passes, I found myself being attracted to you and those times we spend together, I treasure it dearly.

Eri's heart started to beat faster but control her emotions.

"When we were acting the school play and Yoshidayama held you hostage, I was afraid. I was afraid to lose you. But I told myself that I will do anything for your safety, even giving up my life."

Yakumo was walking slowly back and heard the conversation. She stood behind a tree and quietly listened.

Sora took out the small wrapped up present from his pocket and presented to Eri.

"Merry Christmas, Eri and I like you, Eri."

Yakumo and Eri were completely stunned. Yakumo's mind was confused by Sora's reply. The present was not for her but Eri and he has confessed to Eri.

Eri was also confused and immediately protested!

"No. You like me...Sora, no! I can't love you! You should be with Yakumo! Yakumo love you and she deserves you more than me!"

"Eri...I care for Yakumo but I love you more." He held her hand not wanting to let go.

"Let go of me! Please don't make me hurt you." Eri started to cry and continued to speak.

"Yakumo love you! I can't betray her! She is my friend! I promised Tenma that I will look after her! I can't bear to see her get hurt again!"

Yakumo went down on her knees. She covered her mouth and tears started to flow.

Eri thought she heard Yakumo's cries and spotted Yakumo behind the tree.

"Yakumo!"

Yakumo reacted and looked at them.

"Yakumo...Eri...I..." " Sora answered.

Sora wanted to continue and all of a sudden, Eri swing her right hand onto Sora's present and it landed on the snow.

They both looked at the present, which was slightly opened and revealed a small necklace.

Eri immediately ran off into the lonely streets and Sora called out her name but to deaf ears.

Then the cheering of Christmas Day could be heard everywhere that night...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Auth's notes: You might notice that Harima, Karen, Eri and Yakumo are actually singing songs that belong to the School Rumble Series or Songs belong from their Seiyuus. Like Karen whose's Seiyuu is the lead singer of Fiction Junction Yuuka sing "Nowhere" which is the insert song of Madlax while Eri's seiyuu sang her song which is the ending theme of Jubei Chan 2. Yakumo's song "Yue Kao" is actually a solo number but I wonder it will sound if two person sing together? Anyway now the truth is exposed...how will things work out?


	13. Eri Arc: 1 plus 1 can never be 3

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 12-Eri's Story Part 3: 1+1 can never be 3

Sora feels horrible. He looked at his books and tried to concentrate but the more he thought of what happened on Christmas Eve, his heart sank deeper.

After that day, Eri stopped coming to their house and she refused to take his calls.

Even when Sora meets Yakumo in the house, they felt awkward and didn't talk to each other.

It was two days before the New Year and he heard from Tenma that she is going to hold a birthday party with Harima on the Eve.

Sora wondered if Eri will drop by on that day. But he wouldn't know what to say to her either.

He lay down on his bed and went to a deep sleep, hoping to search for an answer when he wakes up...

Yakumo was carrying a bundle of clothes and started to hang them to dry. Her mind was bothered by that incident. She knew that Sora love someone but she didn't expect it to be Eri.

Her heart cried out that night and the next day, Yakumo continued to maintain her usual self but everytime she met Sora, it was very embarrassing for both of them.

However she wondered what happened to Eri after that. According to Tenma, she still behaved like her usual self when they met a few days ago.

Yakumo finished hanging up the clothes and entered the house. She saw Iori cuddling on the sofa and approached it.

She strokes her cat and asked it "What should I do, Iori?"

Iori just purred and a small smile appeared on her face...

Nakamura went up to Eri's room. He was worried for her even since she came home crying on Christmas Day.

After that, Eri locked herself in the room and Nakamura could heard her cries in the night when he went for his rounds.

"Eri Ojou San! Open the door!" Nakamura knocked hard on her door but no response.

"What's wrong, Eri Ojou San? Please, say something!"

There was no response again. Nakamura was about to use the master key to open her door when he heard a click sound.

The door was opened and Eri looked haggard. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were red.

"Are you all right, Ojou San? You got me worried."

"I am fine, Nakamura. I just woke up." Eri began to scratch her hair.

"What you need is a good bath. I will get the maids to help you." Nakamura told her.

"Thanks, Nakamura." Eri smiled at him and moments later, her body was soaked in warm water and her two maids waited outside the bathroom.

Eri looked at the celling of the bathroom and recalled that Christmas Eve. Sora confessed to her and Yakumo heard everything. She became confused and afraid.

Afraid that Yakumo will hate her. After all, she insisted Yakumo to woo after Sora. Now the table has turned and she is the one that Sora likes.

"What should I do? I can't face Sora and Yakumo now." Eri in her heart, love Sora too however she will be betraying her friendship with Yakumo if she does that.

"I can't bear to hurt Yakumo." She then submerged into the bathtub...

It was New Year Eve. Tenma and Harima held a party at home and invited their close friends to celebrate.

"Happy New Year, Tenma!" Mikoto, Akira and Karen wished her.

"Thanks, everyone! Did anyone see Eri Chan?" Tenma asked.

"I thought she will come." Mikoto said.

"Perhaps. Come on, enjoy the party!" Tenma invited them to the refreshments.

Sora stood at a corner and sip onto his orange juice. He quietly watched as Yakumo was talking and serving guests.

"Maybe I should do something for Yakumo." He asked himself then he looked outside the window.

A black limousine was parking in front of their house. He spotted the driver as Nakamura and he is opening the passenger door.

Eri came out of the limousine, holding a present and pressing the doorbell.

"Eri Chan!"

"Happy New Year, Tenma! This is a small gift for you and Harima." She passed the present to her.

"Thank you, Eri Chan. Please come in!"

"I am sorry, Tenma. I have another appointment. Give my regards to everyone."

"Okay..Happy New Year, Eri Chan!"

"Happy New Year, Tenma." Tenma closed the door and Eri started to walk back to the limousine.

Sora came out of the house and called out her name.

"Eri!"

Eri knew it was Sora but she refused to stop and continued to walk faster to the limousine.

"Eri, listen to me!"

Eri refusing to stop entered the limousine and locked the door.

"Drive, Nakamura!" She ordered her butler and he started to move on. Sora continued to chase the limousine but it was too fast for him.

Eri started to cry while Nakamura could only keep quiet as they continued the journey back home.

"We have arrived home, Ojou San." The butler told her and she came out of the limousine, weeping off her tears with a tissue.

She opened the door and saw two suitcases next to the sofa.

"Eri!" A voice called out to her and saw a couple approaching her.

"Mom! Dad!" Eri couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Surprise to see us, dear?" Mrs Sawachika hugged her daughter while her father smiled at her.

"I didn't know you're coming back." Eri asked them.

"We wanted to give you a surprise. Beside, nobody works on New Year's Day." Mr Sawachika told her.

"I miss you, Dad." Eri hugged her father tightly.

"I miss you too, little angel." Her dad replied.

After a while, the Sawachika family gathered around at the dinner table, having dinner.

"So what are you planning to do after High school?" Mrs Sawachika asked.

"I was planning to take business major in the university." Eri replied.

"That's good, Eri. How about taking it at Oxford University?" Her father said.

"You mean, at England?"

"I want the best for my daughter. If you want, I can make a few phone calls to my friend at Oxford."

"If I get accepted there, that's mean I will have to go back to England." Eri told them.

"Well, we know that you have friends here so we are leaving the decision to you." Her mother answered her.

"Take your time, Eri. Your mother and I will respect your choice." Mr Sawachika then took a sip from his drink.

Eri kept quiet and later in her bedroom, she laid down on bed, thinking about her future.

She stood up and took out a photo album from her drawer. She began to flip the pages and smiled at the photos of her childhood.

She came to Japan at the age of 15 and was a complete stranger here. Thanks to Tenma, Mikoto and Akira, she quickly adapted to their culture and enjoyed it.

She flipped to another page and paused.

A photo of her and Sora together with everyone at the beach during the golden week.

Her heart sank the moment she looked at Sora and Yakumo.

Eri covered her face and spoke "1+1 can never be 3."

She closed back the album and prepared herself to go to bed.

Two days has passed. Eri went to the nearby shopping mall to buy some clothing. As she was looking around, she spotted a familiar blonde walking toward her.

"Eri Sempai." The blonde called out to her.

"Sara San." Eri greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked her.

"Just window shopping." Eri modestly replied.

Eri realized that she never really got a chance to talk to Sara. Even in school, Sara and herself has their own set of friends and hardly talk to each other.

"You know, even through we are from England, we hardly had a chance to get together." Eri said.

"There's always a first time. Want a coffee?" Sara smiled.

The two English girls sat down at a quiet café and enjoyed some coffee and snacks.

"So what are your plans in the third year?" Eri asked.

"I'll be helping the church and maybe learning something on human psychology. I want to be a counselor for children." Sara answered.

"That's really good, Sara. You really do love children." Eri admired her.

"What about you, Eri?"

"I am going back to England."

"You're going back?" Sara was surprised and Eri cursed herself for answering it.

"Yeah...my father want me to study at Oxford...I don't know if I wanted to."

"Why do you say that?"

"After being here for a few years, you seemed so attached to it. There are a lot of memories around here."

"I understand the feeling." Sara replied.

Eri took another sip on her coffee and spoke "Please don't tell anyone about it? Especially Yakumo and Sora."

"Well, okay. But why Yakumo and Sora? Did something happen?" Sara curiously asked.

"Don't ask." Eri smiled and started chewing a cookie in her mouth.

The next day, Yakumo arrived at the church where Sara is working as a nun.

"Look! It's Yakumo Nee Chan!" Some of the kids who are playing around suddenly rushed toward her.

"Hi, kids." She smiled to them. The kids were happy to see her for once a while, Yakumo volunteers to help around the church and the kids love

her.

Sara who is wearing a nun's clothing approached her.

"Hi, Yakumo."

"Sara."

"The kids were asking about you."

She smiled at the kids and spoke "Well, I am here, so what do you all want to play?"

The kids cheered and started to play tag with her and Sara.

About an hour later, it was lunchtime and Yakumo and Sara sat at a corner, eating their meal.

"We are going to be in the third year soon." Sara told her.

"Time really files." Yakumo looked at the sky.

"Yakumo?"

"Yes?"

"Did something happen between you and Eri Sempai?" She casually asked.

Yakumo kept silent.

"You know, if you feel uncomfortable bottling inside, you can always talk to me. I listen to confessions everyday in the church."

"It's nothing really, Sara." Yakumo couldn't tell her what happened. It will be too "unbearable".

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but yesterday I met Eri Sempai and she told me she is going back to England soon."

"England?" Yakumo looked surprised.

"Yeah, it seems that she is going back there to study."

Yakumo composed herself and continue her meal. After lunch, she says good-bye to Sara and started to walk back home.

As she is walking back, Yakumo began to wonder if Eri leaving to England was because of her and Sora.

"Why Eri Sempai is leaving?" Yakumo asked that question to herself.

She soon found herself at the mall and decided to go window-shopping. She walked aimlessly, browsing at the display.

As she passed a boutique shop, a familiar blonde is in there with an older woman.

"Eri Sempai?" Yakumo wasn't too sure and decided to enter the boutique.

A female sales assistant approached her "Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh...I am just looking, that's all." Yakumo explained to the assistant.

Eri heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Yakumo Chan!"

"Hi...Eri Sempai." Yakumo replied in embarrasment.

"A friend of yours, Eri?" Mrs Sawachika asked.

"Yes, mom. She is my junior, Tsukamoto Yakumo."

"Hello, Obaa San." Yakumo greeted her.

"My, what a good girl. My daughter must have given you a lot of problems."

"No, Eri Sempai has helped me a lot in school." Yakumo modestly replied and it make Eri blushed.

"Well, Eri. I think you should spend some time with your friend. I can manage here." Mrs Sawachika told her.

"But mom...I..." Eri wanted to argue but her mother interrupted again.

"Don't worry, I will ask Nakamura to take me home. You go and have fun with your friend."

Eri reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, Mom."

Eri and Yakumo went out of the boutique and walked along the pathway.

"Let's sit over there." Yakumo suggested at the bench near the fountain.

They sat down and watched the crowds walking past them.

Eri started the ball rolling. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Eri Sempai, are you going to England?"

Eri knew that Sara must have told her.

"It's none of your concern."

"It is! Are you leaving because of Sora and me?"

"Look, you and Sora are made for each other. I shouldn't be getting in your way."

"But Sora like you not me. Do you know that he wanted to tell you but you keep running away from him! It hurts me to see him like that."

Eri kept her emotions at bay.

"You should comfort him. He's your cousin and you like him too!"

"I like him but it hurts me more to see him being like this. He needs you, Eri Sempai."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You're running away because you love him! You love him very much!

"Stop it!" Eri shouted back and continued.

"You don't understand. You're my friend and I promised that I will not let you down and find your happiness. I can't bear to see you get hurt again. I am sorry, Yakumo Chan...I had been a bad person...I fell in love with someone you love too...I am not fit to be your friend...Gomen!"

Eri ran off with tears in her eyes while Yakumo sat down and cried while the crowds passed by her...

That night, Yakumo went up to Sora's room and called out to him.

"Sora Kun."

He opened the door and forcely put up a smile for her.

"What's it, Yakumo Kun?"

"Sora Kun...I want you to go on a date with me!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Auth's notes: In the manga, I have never seen Eri and Sara having some form of interaction so I wonder how it will be if I put them together...So now Yakumo took the initial step to date Sora...What will happen next? Next Chapter is the final chapter for Eri's story!


	14. Eri Arc: Can't Stop Loving You

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 13-Eri's Story Part 4: Can't Stop Loving You!

Warning: "Lemons alert!"

Eri laid down on her bed, looking at the lightings on the ceiling. Her heart sank every time she thought of her conversation with Yakumo this afternoon.

She could hear the engine of the limousine outside and stood up. She heard the voices of her parents walking into the house and immediately went downstairs.

"Dad! Mom!" Eri called out to them.

"Yes, dear?" Her father answered.

"I have decided. I want to go to Oxford!" Eri spoke in a serious tone...

At the Tsukamoto Residence, Sora stood outside his room, looking at a blushing Yakumo.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"I said...I want to go on a date with you!"

Sora couldn't believe it. Yakumo is asking him for a date.

"Yakumo...I...don't know what to say. I mean, after what has happened."

"No, Sora Kun. I just want you to be with me for one day. That's all." She calmly spoke.

"All right. So when's the date?"

"Tomorrow."

Sora remembers it is a Saturday tomorrow and two days before the new school term started. Furthermore, he should do something for Yakumo as a "compensate" for all the things she did.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sora Kun." Yakumo then returned back to her room.

She closed the door behind her and touched her heart.

"All right, Yakumo. Don't chicken out tomorrow." She took off her shirt and started to wear her nightgown...

Saturday. Sora wore a white shirt and jeans and sat in the living room. Yakumo came out of her room, wearing a blue blouse and tight skirt.

"I am ready to go, Sora Kun."

Sora was stunned by her apperance and smiled.

"You looked nice, Yakumo Kun."

She blushed and quickly held his arms.

"Let's go, Sora."

The young couple took a bus and sat together. During the journey, Yakumo and Sora chatted happily away and it brought them closer.

They finally arrived at their destination, which is the Zoo. They started to stroll in and Yakumo even pointed out that some of the animals belong to Harima before they were brought here.

After the zoo, they went to the Mall. Yakumo admired at the beautiful clothings in the shops as Sora tried his best to enjoy the time with Yakumo.

"Look, Sora Kun!" Yakumo pointed at the amusement centre.

"The amusement centre?"

"I want to go there." She replied.

They entered the centre and started to take some of the rides.

"Let's take that one, Sora Kun!"

"The jet coaster? Are you sure, Yakumo Kun?" He was wondering why Yakumo will want to try something "extreme".

"Come on!" She took him by the hand and entered the ride.

They strapped up in their seats and waited for the ride to start. Sora noticed Yakumo was slightly tense and asked her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Huh? I am okay!" She put up a fake smile and pretending to be excited about it.

Sora slowly held her hand firmly and it made Yakumo blushed a bit.

The ride started off slowly with Sora looking at Yakumo with a calm look. As the ride went up the first slope, everyone got tense, including Yakumo.

"See? Nothing to it." Yakumo told him. But the moment the ride went downhill, she screamed.

The ride continues with more higher slopes and even terrifying downhill speed. Yakumo screamed with her might while Sora, though terrified, held her hand tightly till the end.

When they came out of the ride, Yakumo felt nauseous and went to the ladies immediately. She virtually puked out her lunch.

Yakumo came out of the ladies and spotted Sora holding two bottles of mineral water, waiting for her.

"Here. Let's sit over there." He passed the bottle to her and sits down at the bench together.

Yakumo took a sip from the bottle and felt relieved.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I am okay. But it's been a long time since I have such excitement. Nee San never let me on anything dangerous but I feel great after that ride. It's like letting all my stress out all at once." Yakumo replied with a smile.

Sora felt that he should do more for Yakumo and asked her.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go some place quiet."

"How about that café over there?" He pointed at the nearby café and she agreed.

They entered the café and sat in one of the table. After the waitress served them their beverages, Yakumo spoke.

"Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Yakumo couldn't put herself into asking Sora that important question. She buried herself into the menu book and cursing herself.

Sora kept quiet, not knowing how to begin, continued to steer his juice.

It was already evening and night has fallen.

Sora and Yakumo walked together, looking at the crowd passing by them and the streetlights lit up.

Yakumo saw the park was still open and called Sora.

"Let's go there, Sora Kun."

He agreed and entered the park together. They walked along the quiet lane and stopped on top of a overhead bridge.

"The moon looked beautiful." Yakumo said while admiring the bright moon in the dark skies.

"Yeah." Sora answered and turned to see a serious look Yakumo looking at him.

"What's wrong, Yakumo Kun?"

"Sora Kun, what am I to you?"

The question stumped him but he kept his cool and answered back.

"I...care for you. I mean we have been childhood friends for years.

Yakumo began to ask more.

"Then do you love me?"

The word "Love" had put Sora in a fix.

"I...I don't know."

"Then do you love Eri Sempai?"

"Yes...I do love her."

Tears slowly came down from Yakumo 's eyes. She struggles to control her emotions and continued.

"Do you know? When you confessed to Eri Sempai, I was shocked and angry. I wanted to hide myself somewhere and forget the whole thing. But then I realized it was my fault. My fault for being a crybaby and Eri Sempai has to take care of me."

"I met Sempai yesterday and I knew that she is willing to give up her happiness for me. But it won't be fair for you or for anyone. She told me that you're a good man but she deserves you more than me."

"That's why today, I wanted this day to be special for me so that I won't regret it for the rest of my life. Thank you, Sora Kun."

Yakumo bowed to him, which embarrass him.

"Eri Sempai has taken care of me long enough, it's time that I repay the favor. She is leaving to England. If you do really love her, go and tell her now!"

Sora couldn't believe the news and knew what to do.

"Thank you, Yakumo Kun. You're right. I should tell her now." Sora quickly hailed a cab and asked Yakumo to go home first while he waved another cab to Eri's home.

When he finally arrived at Eri's mansion, he pressed the doorbell and a male voice answered.

"Who's it?"

"Nakamura San, it's me, Aoki Sora."

"Oh, Sora Kun. What can I do for you?"

"Is Eri around?"

There was silence for a few seconds then Nakamura spoke.

"I am sorry. But Ojou San is not around."

"What time is she coming back? I'll wait for her."

"Ojou San went to a party with her parents and will only be returning home after midnight."

Sora started to get anxious and Nakamura could see his nervousness from the security monitor.

"Is there any message you want me to pass to Ojou San?"

"Nakamura San, Is Eri leaving to England?"

"Yes, Sora San.

"Did she say why is she leaving?"

"I am not sure, Sora San."

Sora kept quiet for a few seconds and replied.

"Could you tell Eri that I want to see her? It's very important."

"I will pass the message to her."

"Thank you, Nakamura San."

Sora then walked down and hailed a cab down the road. Nakamura watched Sora getting into the cab from the monitor and then proceeded out of the security room.

He walked up to Eri's room and knocked the door.

"Come in." Eri answered.

Nakamura opened the door and saw Eri standing close to the window, staring blankly in the dark skies.

"Sora San has left, Ojou San."

"I see."

Nakamura senses sadness from Eri's tone. He wondered prying into her matters was a wise move but decided to ask anyway.

"Forgive me for asking, Ojou San. But why do you keep avoiding Sora San?"

Eri remained quiet that Nakamura decided to probe further.

"I might be an old butler but I know that bottling up your feelings is not a good thing. I could see Sora San is very different from the men you have in your life. He is what I will like to call a "Down to Earth" person and I felt that running away from the problems may not be the best solution."

Eri refused to say anything and Nakamura felt that his advises has drop to deaf ears. He then remembers about what Sora has left a message for her.

"Oh yes, Sora San leave a message before he went off. He says he wanted to see you and it's very important. Well, you better to get some rest. You're going to the airport tomorrow."

Nakamura was about to leave when Eri called out to him.

"Nakamura."

"Yes, Ojou San."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and closed the door.

Eri went up to her dressing table and pull out one of the drawer. She took out a notebook and pen and placed it in front of her.

She held the pen and stare at the notebook for a minute. After that, she started to write on the notebook...

6 a.m. A black limousine drove near to the Tsukamoto Residence and it stop in front of the house.

"Here we are, Ojou San."

Eri went out of the limousine and looked at the Tsukamoto Residence. Her eyes were looking at one of the window of the second floor.

She breath out a sign and took out a letter from her pocket.

She was about to drop the letter into the letterbox when suddenly the front door was opened.

Eri realized it was Yakumo and she was surprised to see Eri.

"Eri Sempai?"

Eri immediately drop the letter into the box and ran back to the limousine.

"Wait, Eri Sempai!"

"Drive, Nakamura!" Eri ordered her butler and he started to drove off from the Tsukamoto Residence.

Yakumo could only watch as the limousine drove away from her. She went and opened the letterbox and took out Eri's letter.

It was addressed to Sora but Yakumo decided to open it anyway.

She read the letter and her eyes were wide opened! She immediately went back to the house and knocked onto Sora's room.

"Sora Kun! Open up!"

A sleepy Sora opened the door and asked "What's wrong, Yakumo Kun?"

She handed the letter to him and spoke "Eri Sempai just came and she is leaving to England today!"

Sora snatched the letter from her and read the contents.

_Dear, Sora. By the time you read this letter, I will be on a plane to England. I have already enrolled myself at the local university there and won't be coming back. _

_Forgive me for not telling Tenma and the others about my sudden departure. For Yakumo, I am sorry that our friendship has to end like this. I will never forget the good and bad times we had. You're one of my best friend I have ever meet. Thank you._

_Sora, you were right. I do love you. From the first day that I met you, I was attracted to you. As times go by, those feelings got stronger and every time I just want to let go my feelings and just confessed to you. _

_But Yakumo like you too so I decided to give up my happiness for her. It's okay...I can find a guy anytime I want...I know I am lying to myself...Sora, I wish you all the best with Yakumo...I love you, Sora...so please don't love me...Eri. _

Sora's heart dropped after reading the letter. He couldn't believe Eri is leaving them. He crumbled the letter and lean onto the wall.

Yakumo held onto him, knowing in her heart that Sora really love Eri and there's nothing they can do now.

Then a knock on the front door.

Yakumo opened the door and it was Harima Kenji standing outside.

"Morning, Yakumo Kun! Is Tenma around?"

"Harima San!" She called to him.

A spark ignited in Sora's head!

"Harima San!"

"Yes?" Harima saw an anxious Sora running to him.

"Can you get me to the airport now?"

"The airport?"

"Eri is leaving to England and I need tell her something very important!"

Seeing Sora in a desperate state, he smiled at him.

"All right! Come on!"

Sora's face felt a ray of hope and thank him.

"I will catch up with you after waking up Nee San." Yakumo replied.

Sora quickly wore a simple shirt and jeans and went out the house to see Harima on his bike. Harima passed a helmet to him and started his bike.

Sora sat behind and held onto the rear handles.

"Hold on, Sora Kun!" Harima released the brakes and begin to move off. Harima's bike drove at high speed, avoiding the rush hour traffic.

"We'll be there in ten minutes!" Harima told him and Sora pray that he is not too late.

"What the!" Harima shouted.

They looked up to see a long queue of vehicles on the highway and the traffic is not moving.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Probably a jam up there..."

Harima saw an alternative route near him and told Sora.

"I'll try another route!" The bike rode to the new route and continue to their destination.

"Twenty minutes!" Harima informed Sora the time it will take to reach the airport. He looked at his watch and hope Eri's flight hasn't departed yet...

At the same time, Eri arrived at the airport and went to check in. There was fifteen minutes before entering the plane and she went to sit on a bench.

Nakamura stood beside her and was concerned about Eri's earlier actions at the Tsukamoto Residence.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Ojou San?"

"My parents always wanted me to go back to England. I should listen to them."

Eri recalled that night when she told her parents about her decision to go back.

She begged her father to get enrolled into the university and it puzzled him to see his daughter eager to return back to England.

Before they left from Japan two days ago, he asked his daughter again but Eri put up an act and told him it was all right.

Eri heard the announcement to enter the plane and took her suitcase.

"I am off, Nakamura."

"Take care of yourself, Ojou San."

"I will. You too, Nakamura."

Eri slowly entered the departure hall and took one last look at the crowd behind her. She looked disappointed and continued to walk into the hall.

Nakamura walked out of the airport entrance and looked at the bright sun in the skies.

Suddenly the sound of a fast engine was approaching. He looked around and saw a bike riding at high speed.

"Isn't that?"

The bike stopped in front of him and the pillar rider took off his helmet.

"Nakamura San! Where's Eri?"

"Sora San! She just got onto the plane!" Nakamura told him.

Sora's world collapsed! Eri is leaving and he is too late...

"No! Eri!" Sora yelled in despair.

"No! There's still time!" Nakamura explained to him.

"Huh?" Sora couldn't believe his ears.

"Follow me, Sora Kun." Nakamura instructed him and they re-entered the airport...

Eri sat down at a window seat and breathed out a sign.

She knew in her heart that it'd take a miracle for her to change her mind.

"If Sora come, I might..."

Then a commotion begins.

"Look outside!" A gentleman spoke.

"What is he doing?" A lady replied.

An announcement was made in the plane's cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This flight will be delayed due to some technical difficulties. Please remained seated and thank you for your patience."

Eri ignored the announcement or the commotion until she looked outside her window.

Her eyes went wide open.

The sight of a helicopter flying around the airfield caught her attention. There was a banner attached at the rear of the helicopter with a message that makes Eri believe in miracle.

"I LOVE YOU, ERI!"

She saw a familiar guy looking outside from the helicopter, searching desperately for that special person.

That special person was Eri.

She quickly got off her seat and tried to open the cabin door.

"Miss, get back to your seat!" A stewardess shouted at Eri.

"Please! I need to get outside! It's very important!"

"But, Miss!" The stewardess reprimands her again.

Eri finally opened the door and was lucky that the stairway is still there.

She made a mad dash and raised her hands at the helicopter. The helicopter knew where she was and it descended slowly to her.

Eri spotted the pilot as Nakamura and when the door was opened, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sora." She mumbled his name.

He walked towards her and stood in front. Her heart was beating faster, not knowing what to say then he spoke.

"I got your letter. I told myself that I will not get caught in between you and Yakumo. That's why I came here to tell you how I feel!

Eri immediately raised her right hand and slap him on the cheeks.

"You idiot! Why do you have say that? I told you that Yakumo is better off with you…that's why I wanted to leave…" Eri started to cry and Sora was in shock by her actions.

But the next action stunned him further!

Eri immediately hugged him and kissed him on the lips!

"To me, you and Yakumo are both important! I don't want to give up both of you because of my selfishness! I am just only a spoilt rich girl, that's all! But yet…I can't…I told myself that I won't cry but yet I can't stop myself now."

Eri held him tighter, refusing to let go.

"That's why I am here, Eri. I am here to tell you that I will always be here for you. In your times of happiness and sadness, no matter what happened!"

"Sora!"

"Eri!"

They kissed in the lips passionately, ignoring everything in the world around them.

Nakamura who was in the pilot seat of the helicopter, shed a small tear for the couple and say a little prayer for their blessings…

The next day, the new school term began and many guys were filled with envious when they saw the unbelievable sight.

The latest couple in Yagami High School-The exchange student and the beautiful blonde girl.

"Eri, you don't have to hold me so tightly." Sora was embarrassed by the many stares.

"It's okay, Sora. I just like it, that's all." Eri smiled at him and it made Sora agreed that Eri is the one for him.

"Morning, Sora Kun!" He heard Tenma and the others approaching them.

"Hi, Everyone!" Eri released her arms around him and chat chit with the girls. Sora smiled at them and saw Yakumo who greeted him too with a smile.

"Morning, Yakumo Kun."

"Morning, Sora Kun."

"Eri Sempai looked happy." Yakumo commented.

"Yes, I am glad this is over."

"Well, if you bully Eri Sempai, I will send Iori to scratch you!" Yakumo joked at him.

He smiled back at her and saw Sara calling out to Yakumo.

"I got to go! See you later, Sora Kun!"

Sora looked around at the surroundings and finally looked at the blue sky. He was glad that he came to Yagami High School and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Sora!" Eri called to him and he followed suit.

Soon time passed and the class of 3-C has finally graduated from high school. Tenma and the others took a class-gathering picture and wrote their wishes to everyone in their annual schoolbook.

Sora held his graduation scroll and was satisfied that he made it.

"Sora."

"Eri." He turned to his new love.

"We finally graduated." She showed off her graduation scroll.

"Yes, we did." He held her hand and she blushed.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Let's have dinner! My place!" Eri spoke with excitement.

"Sure. So what are you cooking?" He curiously asked.

"It's a secret. Just come by later at 6." She then left, leaving Sora wondering.

Not long after, it was 6p.m. Sora came by Eri's mansion and rang the doorbell. Nakamura came out and welcome him. As they entered the main hall, Sora smelled a familiar scent and asked Nakamura.

"Nakamura San, is that what Eri is cooking?"

"Yes, Ojou San has been practicing it this whole week."

He smiled to himself and was led to the guest room. He relaxed on the big sofa and admired the interior design of the house.

Then a voice called to him.

"Sora!"

"Eri!" He stood up to greet the young blonde who let her hair down and wore a blue dress.

"Come on, I like to show you something." She held his hand and entered the dinning room.

"Sit down, Sora." Eri led him to his seat and she followed suit.

"So what's on the menu?" He asked.

"Wait." She then clapped her hands and Nakamura brought in a trolley with covered food. Nakamura served the food to Sora and he was surprised to see that it was…

"Curry?"

"I made it myself. Come on, try it." Eri was eager to know the verdict and Sora looked at the bright orange curry rice with a doubt. He scope up a spoonful and swollen it. After chewing it a few times, his eyes brighten!

"This is great, Eri!"

"Really? I am glad that you like it! I follow your instructions and I was worried that you won't like it."

"No. It's great! Come on, let's eat together!"

"Yes!" Eri tasted her curry and a smile appeared on her.

After dinner, Sora drank some juice while Eri just gazed him like a puppy.

"Is there anything wrong, Eri?"

"Huh? No…Nakamura!" She called his butler who arrived in seconds.

"Yes, Ojou San?"

"Take the rest of the evening off. I will like to be with Sora alone tonight."

"As you wish, Ojou San and have a pleasant evening." Nakamura then took his leave.

When Nakamura left, Sora was wondering what is Eri planning tonight.

"So…what's the program now?"

"Come on." She held his hand and went up to her room.

"Welcome to my room!" Sora admired her room that is twice or thrice the size than his room. But Eri's room has a young girl's scent as he spotted soft toys and make up around the room.

"Let me show you some photo albums!" Eri took out some photo albums for him to see and they spend an hour laughing and talking about the past.

"It's almost nine." Sora looked at the clock.

"It's not a school day, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we are officially "out" from school already."

Eri laughed at his one liner and relaxed on the bed. Sora sat beside her and slowly caressed her long blonde hair. She appreciates it and touched his face.

"Times flies. A year ago, I meet you at that bridge when you first came." Eri spoke.

"Yes…I was lost and you help me to find Tenma and Yakumo."

"I was attracted to you then. So I decided to help."

"I never had a foreign friend before and you are the first one."

"Well, were you attracted to me then?"

"I was and I am still now." He kissed her on the lips slowly and Eri held him on the arms.

"Well, we have the whole night to ourselves." She smiled and kissed him again.

Sora caressed her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Eri hinted to him and he agreed to it.

Sora immediately went to the bathroom and clean himself. Afterwards, he came out of the bathroom, wearing a bath robe.

"It's my turn now. You just relaxed on the bed." Eri winked at him and she then entered the bathroom beside them.

Sora just laid down on the bed, looking around her room. There was a fine perfume scent lingering in the room, probably from Eri's cosmetics.

Then the bathroom was opened and Eri walked out in a bath towel with her long hair down. Sora felt excited, seeing Eri like that.

Eri switched off the room lights as she came closer to him. Sora gazed at her as she removed her towel and admired her beautiful, naked body.

"Don't look at me like that." Eri blushed a bit as he gazed at her.

"Why? It is not the first time that I see you like this."

Eri remembered the incident at the beach during the golden week. Her bikni top came off by some mischievous boys and Sora hand over his windbreaker to her.

"Did you intentionally look at my breasts that time?" Eri teased him.

"Well...okay, I took a peek." He giggled at her.

"At least you're honest." She giggled and they both laid down naked on the bed. They looked at each other in the eyes and then Eri spoke.

"Sora, what if I got pregnant?"

"Oh dear...I better get some protection!"

She laughed "Relax, I am safe today."

"Huh? That's a relief." Sora then noticed her body was still wet and tried to use a towel to dry her body.

"Your body is still wet. Here, let me clean it for you."

"It's okay. I got used to it." Eri declined.

"No way. You're going to catch a cold." He continued to dry her and tickle her in the process.

"Hahaha! Stop it, Sora. That's tickle!" Eri replied in embarrassment and continued.

"You know? You're just like my father. He used to clean my body when I was little. He'll hum a tune when he is doing it and will call me his little angel."

"But now this little angel has turned into a beautiful goddess." Sora replied.

"Thank you, Sora." She whispered to him and Sora went on top of her with a sincere look.

"Eri...when I came to study last year, I told myself that I'll probably won't get distracted but in the end, I met you. Because of you, I have learnt to take care of others and I was a bit jealous that many guys try to date you. I felt like a caveman.

A caveman who want to knock down all the obstacles to get you. But you're not a thing. You're a person. A person that I love and respect." Sora's eyes started to feel wet but continued.

"So, Eri. I'll learn to respect you and your decisions. Even sometimes, I might behave like a caveman, I will still love you no matter what."

Eri's eyes was wet and she raised her hand onto his cheek.

"I don't want a caveman, Sora. I just want you. A normal 18 year old guy who love me dearly."

"I love you, Eri."

"I love you too, Sora." He kissed her sweet lips and began to caress her smooth shoulders.

Eri started to caress his back as she felt Sora touching her breasts. She moaned a bit and watching him making little circles around her nipples with his tongue.

Eri held his head and kiss him again. Sora then continued to lick and touch her lower torso.

He stared at the blonde pubic hair around her legs that made Eri blushed.

"Don't look at me like that." She told him.

"You looked beautiful, Eri. Like a newborn."

"Please don't say that." Eri covered her face. Sora went closer to her pubic hair and kisses around the thighs. Eri felt an electrical sensation and wanted to stop. However the feeling was good and Sora continued to kiss her thighs.

Sora slowly inserted his index finger into her vagina and Eri moaned louder. She remembers masturbating herself with her fingers a few months back, imagining some hot male guy and in some instances, Sora.

But the way Sora is doing to her now is completely different. She remembers reading in a female magazine that other person masturbating someone else is more exciting than oneself doing.

Eri was in heaven as Sora inserted another finger to her vagina.

"Sora! It's good!" She felt like a slut but Sora didn't care and used more strength and speed on her.

Her body screamed as she saw colorless liquid spurting out from her vagina. She breathed slowly while Sora cleans the liquid with the towel.

"Are you ready, Eri?" He asked.

"Yes, I am ready. Sora?"

"Yes?"

"It's my first time, be gentle." She replied softly.

"All right." He placed her head behind a pillow and make sure she was comfortable.

"Here I come, Eri."

She nodded as Sora inserted his manhood slowly inside her. Eri screamed and held onto his body.

"Are you okay, Eri?"

"I am fine. I didn't expect to be that painful."

"Don't worry. After a while, you will enjoy it." He assured her and pumps in a slow and constant speed.

Eri moaned harder and louder every second as Sora continued to pump his manhood more. Eri started to recall the first time she met Sora on the road, the first day in school together, on the beach, doing things together and much more…she never felt so happy in her life for a long time.

"Sora." She whispered his name and he kiss her again on the lips.

After that, he lifted her up on his lap and continued to pump on her. She looked at him with joy as he makes little circles around her nipples with his tongue. Eri continued to caress his back and the sensation of Sora's manhood inside her is unbelievable.

"How is it, Eri?"

"Sora…please don't stop! I don't want it to end!"

"Me too…Eri." He made her laid down again and this time, he places his whole body on her slender body and continued to pump her even more!

"Sora! Please! More!" Eri yelled more and her fingernails accidentally scratched Sora's back. Sora endured the pain and could feel his juice is coming out fast!

"Eri! I am coming!"

Eri too felt something rushing out inside her and shouted!

"I felt something too! Please! Sora! Let's cum together!"

With one final push, Sora and Eri screamed together as their juices collided under the moonlight…

The next morning, Sora opened his eyes and saw Eri was still cuddled up beside him. He strokes her fine blonde hair and admired her sleeping face. Eri slowly opened her eyes and smile at him.

"Morning, Sora."

"Morning, Eri."

She went closer to him and touches his warm chest. He responded by caressing her bare back and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Eri, there's something I want to give you." Sora went to his jeans and took out a small box from the pocket. He presented to her and she wondered what it was.

"What's it?"

"Open it."

Eri opened the box cover and it was a sliver colored necklace.

"It's beautiful."

"I want to give you during Christmas but you rejected it."

Eri held the necklace on her hand and place it closer to her chest.

"Here. Let me put it on for you." Sora offered her and she turned her back as Sora placed the necklace around the neck.

"Thank you, Sora." Eri's eyes were starting to get wet and held him tightly.

"I love you, Eri."

"I love you, Sora."

The couple kissed again and cuddled themselves to bed on that March morning…

FOUR YEARS PASSED…

As the steps of Yagami School stood on, the students changed every year. New blood came while old ones leave to the new world. Tables that were scribbled with love confessions were replaced as new generations of love stories were untold. The names of many students that were on the shoes closet were replaced for new students to take over.

In the streets of Yagami Town, not much has changed except for a particular house address. The house of 345, Yagami Street still remained. However the previous occupants have shifted out, leaving for new generations of occupants to take over.

At a nearby office building, Harima Kenji was adding the finishing touches to his latest chapter of his manga.

He took a breather and heard a knock on the door.

"Are you there, dear?" A female voice could be heard from outside.

"Come in." Harima answered.

A young lady with two little pigtails tied to her hair entered the room. She was holding a cup of coffee and a package on her hand.

"Here you go, dear. Coffee to boast your day."

"Thank you, Tenma." Harima took a sip and relaxed on his chair.

"Oh, this came in today." Tenma presented the package to Harima. He eagerly unwrapped it and there was a book in it.

"It's finally here! My first work! The publisher sent me a copy before the official launch next week."

"Congrats, dear!" Tenma hugged him and looked at the title of the book.

"Under the blue sky...that's a wonderful title." She spoke.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's get the old gang together again!" He told her and agreed.

As they began to call everyone, behind them were two photos displayed on a shelf. The first was a group of students holding their graduation scrolls and a blackboard displaying "Class of 3-C".

The other was the couple and several others people posing together with a new wedded couple and a message written on the photo-_Thanks for everything! Sora and Eri!"_

**End of Eri's story**

Authr's notes: Finally the end of Eri's Story! So what do you think? I hope you like it. Anyway took me two months to finish this Arc. So the next on line is Yakumo! You can starting reading from Rat Race onwards to continue my next chapter on Yakumo...Now I am off to do Yakumo's story! See you soon!


	15. Yakumo Arc: Bad Vibes

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 10A-Yakumo's Story: Bad Vibes

"I choose Yakumo!" Sora replied to Akira his answer. The girls were surprised by his reply especially Yakumo who is blushing at this moment.

"Sora chooses me?" Her face went red. Sara and the rest of the girls congratulated her for getting the lead.

"Sora chooses you, Yakumo Chan!" Sara told her.

"Congrats on getting the lead, Yakumo Chan!" Eri added.

"You'll make a great lead!" Mikoto said to her.

Akira wrote Yakumo's name in the script book she was holding and spoke to Sora.

"Here's your script, Sora Kun. I'll inform Yakumo about your choice."

"Do you think Yakumo will agree to it?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, I can be very persuasive." Akira smiled confidently.

The others quickly went back to their classroom and moments later, Akira went in front of the class to break the news.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. The male lead for our class play will be Aoki Sora and he has chosen the pretty Tsukamoto Yakumo as his female lead!"

The class went wild as they heard the news. Most of the guys were full of envy that Sora will be performing with Yakumo while some of the girls started to make small talk about the two of them.

Yakumo and Sara who were in their own class of 2-C felt excited about the news, especially Yakumo.

"I didn't expect Sora to choose me." She said to herself.

"Are you okay, Yakumo?" Sara asked her.

"Huh? I am fine, Sara. Just being excited, that's all." Yakumo smiled back at her and continued to listen Tani Sensei's teaching.

During lunch break, Akira approached Yakumo and Sara at the tea ceremony club.

"Here you go, Yakumo Kun. Your script for the play." Akira handed the script to her.

"I don't know if I am up to it, Akira San." Yakumo said to her.

"Don't worry, Yakumo Kun. I will guide you along."

Yakumo reluctantly took the script and looked at her name, which was next to Sora's name.

"Okay...I'll do it."

"Excellent. The rehearsals will start tomorrow after class. See you then." Akira then took her leave, leaving Yakumo and Sara to read the script.

When school ended that day, Sora spotted Yakumo walking out of the gate.

He approached her.

"Yakumo Kun!"

"Sora Kun!"

"About the play, are you angry about my choice?"

"No...I...I am happy that you choose me. I just don't know if I can perform well..." She blushed a bit but kept her cool.

"Don't worry, we are all here for you." His smile warmed her heart.

"Thank you, Sora Kun."

"Come on, let's go home together."

She nodded and they walked out of the school gate...

The next day after school, Akira began to direct the cast members for the play. Everyone agreed that Sora and Yakumo had great chemistry in their performances and they modestly accepted it.

"Take ten, everyone!" Akira called out to everyone. Yakumo, Sara and Megumi brought snacks and drinks for everyone.

"Here you go, Sora Kun." Yakumo handed over a large rice ball to Sora.

"Thanks, Yakumo Kun." Sora took it from her.

"Look, Yakumo is being nice to Sora Kun!" Sara teased her.

"Sara!" Yakumo blushed.

"You're very unfair to your elder sister." Tenma pretend to be pitiful and everyone laughed.

"Nee San!" Yakumo quickly drank some tea to hide her embarrassment.

"Say, did anyone see Hanai Kun?" Mikoto asked.

"He didn't come yesterday too." Eri answered.

"Did you tell him that Yakumo is the female lead?" Tenma added.

"Not yet, but I wondered what will happen if I tell him." Mikoto wondered.

"Please don't tell Hanai Sempai about it." Yakumo begged her.

"Why, Yakumo Kun?" Sora was curious about it.

Yakumo quietly replied, "You won't understand."

A little smirk appeared on Akira's face after hearing Yakumo's plea.

Sora didn't want to intrude any further and excused himself to the gents.

When he was walking along the quiet corridor, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

He turned his back three times but no one was there.

After Sora returned, the cast continued to rehearsal and soon, it was evening time.

Sora, Yakumo and Tenma walked out of the school gate after bidding goodbye to everyone.

The trio heard a horn and saw Harima on his motorcycle, waiting for them.

"Kenji!" Tenma waved to him.

"Harima Kun!" Sora and Yakumo called out to him.

"Sorry, Yakumo. I just remember that I am having dinner with Kenji tonight." Tenma apologize to her.

"It's okay, Nee San." Yakumo replied.

"Take care of Yakumo, will you, Sora Kun?" Tenma asked him.

"Sure, you two enjoy yourself." He answered.

Tenma wore a helmet and sat behind Harima. They say goodbye to them and left.

Sora and Yakumo watched as the bike disappeared from sight.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sora asked casually.

"Hmm…what would you like to have tonight?"

"What about some steamed fish?"

"That'll be nice. Let's go and buy some from the mart."

Sora agreed and they proceeded to the mart. When they arrived at the mart, Sora could still sense that someone was watching them.

As they queued at the cashier's line, Sora looked around for any suspicious people spying on them.

"What's wrong, Sora Kun?"

"Huh? Nothing, Yakumo Kun."

He didn't want her to get worried and continued to queue in the line.

Moments later, they bought their food and headed straight for home...

The days passed as the cast continued their rehearsals with better performances each time.

Luckily the kissing scene, which was the finale, was to be done on the actual day at Akira's suggestion.

It eventually saved Sora and Yakumo from some serious embarrassment.

On the eve of the festival, everyone was applying the finishing touches to the sets and costumes.

Sora wore the prince costume and presented himself to everyone.

"How do I look?"

"Very nice, Sora Kun!" Eri commented.

"You do look like a prince!" Mikoto and Karen agreed too.

"Hey, everyone! Introducing our female lead!" Tenma announced to them.

Yakumo was hiding behind the curtain and was reluctant to come out.

"Nee San..." Yakumo shyly called to her.

"Come on, Yakumo! Let's show it to everyone!" Sara was beside her.

Yakumo slowly walked out of the curtains and everyone stopped their work to see Yakumo wearing a beautiful blue gown.

"You look great, Yakumo!" Eri and the others praised her.

"Thank you, Sempai." She bashfully answered.

"My designs look really good on her." Akira commented.

Sora approached Yakumo and her face was red from embarrassment.

"You look beautiful, Yakumo Kun."

"You too, Sora Kun."

Both of them were in their own world until Akira interrupted them.

"Excuse me, you two. I think you two can take it off now."

"Oh, Sorry, Akira San." Sora apologized.

Yakumo giggled to herself and went back to her dressing room.

Sora left the room to change at the dressing room. When he arrived, there was no one there.

He slowly removed his costume and opened the locker. After changing back into his clothes, there was a loud bang from the door.

"Aoki Sora!"

Sora turned to see Hanai Haruki in kendo gear, breathing heavily.

"Hanai San? What's going on?"

"Come with me! Now!" Hanai ordered him in a serious tone.

Sora complied and they entered the gym hall. There was no one around but a large gym mat was spread on the floor.

"What's this all about, Hanai San?"

Hanai stepped into the gym mat and stared seriously at Sora.

"Sora! Why did you choose Yakumo Kun as your female lead in the play?"

Sora didn't want to divulge anything and replied. "It's none of your business who I choose."

"It's my business if it involves her! Are you interested in Yakumo Kun?" Hanai questioned him with a furious tone.

"She is my cousin, that's all!"

"So as her cousin, you can do whatever you want! Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I? Why don't you ask the same question about yourself? Yakumo tend to avoid you every time you come close to her!"

"I don't know why...but I can't let you take Yakumo away from me!" Hanai immediately threw a punch at Sora that in which Sora barely missed.

"Stop it, Hanai San! I don't want to fight with you!" Sora ran to a corner of the gym, avoiding Hanai's attacks.

"Shut up! I won't let you kiss Yakumo in the play!"

"Is it because of that?" Sora lost his concentration and a punch connected to Sora's face!

Sora landed on the floor and held onto a swollen cheek.

"Yakumo is mine!" Hanai confronted him.

"Stop it!"

The two men heard the pleas and saw Yakumo and Mikoto standing in front of them.

"Yakumo Kun."

"Suou? What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What's going on here? Why did you beat up Sora Kun?" Mikoto asked him.

Yakumo immediately tended to Sora's injuries while Mikoto stopped Hanai from advancing.

"Are you okay, Sora Kun?"

"I'm okay." Sora slowly stood up with the aid of Yakumo.

"Now that you are here, Yakumo Kun. Tell me, are you in love with Sora Kun?"

Yakumo's eyes went wide opened from Hanai's question.

"Why do you ask me that, Hanai Sempai?

"I need to know! What am I to you in your heart?"

"Your heart?" Yakumo could hear a mysterious voice from Hanai's heart.

_"I love Yakumo!"_

Yakumo control her emotions and firmly stood in front of Hanai.

"I am sorry, Hanai Sempai. I know that you like me but I am not your type."

Hanai's world went crumbling down.

She continued, "Don't be mistaken. It's not because of Sora Kun. You see, I am not ready for a relationship yet. We're still young and there are much better girls than me."

"But Yakumo Kun...I..really do..." Hanai was stuttering his words.

"You're a good person and I am sure that one day, you'll find that special someone. But please, don't hurt Sora."

Yakumo's firm words pierced Hanai's heart and he went down on his knees with tears streaming out of his eyes.

Mikoto knelt down to Hanai and consoled him while Sora was surprised by Yakumo's calm attitude in facing this problem.

Yakumo then knelt down to Hanai's level and said "Don't feel upset, Hanai Sempai. We can still be friends." Her smile gave hope to him and he nodded like a small boy.

"Let's tend to your wounds, Sora Kun." Yakumo told him and they quietly left the gym, leaving Mikoto to console Hanai.

Sora and Yakumo arrived at the sick bay. Luckily for them, Anegasaki Sensei wasn't around. Otherwise, it'll be hard to explain where Sora got the bruises.

"Rest here, Sora Kun. I'll get the first aid box." Yakumo started to search the shelves while Sora sat on the bed.

Yakumo found the first aid box and brought it to Sora. She opened the box and applied the medications on Sora's bruises.

"Ouch."

"Does it hurt, Sora Kun?"

"It's okay." He assured her.

Yakumo placed a small plaster on his cheek and smiled.

"That should do it. It should heal by tomorrow." Yakumo then placed the first aid box back in the correct shelf as Sora watched her.

"What's wrong, Sora Kun?"

"Huh? Nothing." He was just thinking how she had calmed a furious Hanai earlier.

"I was worried when you didn't return so Mikoto Sempai and I went looking for you."

"I see…Thanks, Yakumo Kun." He smiled back at a blushing Yakumo and suddenly she has a thought.

_"Maybe If I try, Sora's thoughts…"_

Yakumo focus her thoughts and looked at Sora in her eyes. She emptied her mind but there was nothing. Nothing came out from Sora's mind.

"What are you doing, Yakumo Kun?"

She immediately snapped out of it and hurriedly apologizes to him.

"It's nothing! Come on! Everyone is waiting for us!" Yakumo quickly left the room, leaving a confused Sora in the sick bay.

As they are walking back, Yakumo wondered if there was a glitch in her mind reading abilities. She didn't want to use this power and moreover, no one knew about it.

But Yakumo wants to be a bad person for once and try to peek into Sora's mind.

Suddenly a presence froze Yakumo!

She turned around and saw a white figure at the end of the hall.

Yakumo stood still and stared at the figure. She felt a cold sensation running along her skin and she swallowed hard.

"Yakumo Kun!" Sora called to her and she responded to him. She looked for the figure but it was gone.

"What's wrong, Yakumo Kun?" A concerned Sora asked.

"Nothing. Come on, Sora Kun." They continued to walk back and rejoined the others…

Finally the school festival begins. The school was filled with excitement as people began to pile in.

The class of 3-C has already prepared for this day and the theater hall was completely filled up with people.

Yakumo remained quiet as she was still puzzled by the figure yesterday.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"Yakumo Kun." Akira called her.

"Akira Sempai."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just nervous, that's all." She quickly composed herself and took a deep breath.

"Just relax and you'll be fine." Akira then went to check on the others.

Sora looked at Yakumo from the other end of the stage and was concerned for her. Yakumo then saw him and he immediately waved to her.

She returned the wave and it made Sora feel at ease.

Then Hanai approached Sora.

"Sora Kun."

"Hanai San." He was surprised to see him.

"I leave Yakumo Kun to you. If she loses as much as a strand of hair, I am holding you responsible!"

"I understand, Hanai San!"

Hanai then went off stage and returned to his seat.

The lightings went dim and everyone heard the bell for the play to begin.

"It's showtime, everyone!" Akira called out to them.

Everyone got into their roles and started the performance.

After half an hour, the play reached its climax and Sora and Yakumo stood in front of each other, eye to eye.

_"We're finally together, my love!"_

_"Yes! Let's celebrate together!" _Yakumo called to him.

As Sora's face slowly got nearer to her, Yakumo realized that he is going to kiss her! And it's in front of everyone!

"Sora Kun, I am nervous." She whispered to his ears.

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes and relax." He assured her.

Yakumo closed her eyes and everyone around them eagerly watched the couple.

"Oh dear! Sora is going to kiss me! What should I do? This is my first kiss!" Her mind boggled on what's in store for her in the next few seconds!

"Lean over, Yakumo Kun." He whispered to her and she raised her legs in those high heels she was wearing.

Suddenly, her high heels give away and Yakumo went tumbling down on top of Sora!

"What?" The couple couldn't explain what just happened and they looked at each other in doubt.

But the audiences laughed at their performance, thinking it was part of the act.

Akira quickly gives the signal to lower the curtains and immediately ended the act.

Everyone backstage went close to the couple and wondered what had just happened.

"Yakumo, are you okay?" A concerned Tenma asked her sister.

I am okay, Nee San."

"What happened, Yakumo Chan?" Mikoto wondered.

Yakumo removed her high heels and realized that the heels have broken.

"That's odd, it's supposed to be a brand new shoes." Eri remember lending these new high heels for Yakumo just for the performance.

"I am sorry, Eri Sempai." Yakumo apologize to her.

"It's alright. I have plenty of those at home."

"Are you okay, Sora Kun?" Harima asked.

"I am fine...gosh, Yakumo Kun…did you put on weight recently?" Sora got up to his feet.

Yakumo blushed immediately and rebuked him.

"Sora Kun...I did not!"

"Just kidding, Yakumo Kun...anyway are you okay?

"I am...thank you, Sora Kun." She gives a small smile and everyone felt a sense of envy among them.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Sora asked them.

"You know, both of you make a cute couple." Tenma told them.

"Nee San!" Yakumo couldn't hide her embarrassment and covered her face.

Everyone laughed and Akira spoke "All right, let's go and greet the audiences and wrap this up!"

Everyone went on stage and the audience cheered and applauded for them...

That night, the school committee organized a bonfire dance in the school and everyone was welcomed to join in. Tenma dances with Harima while Eri and the rest of the class joined in too.

Sora started to look around for Yakumo and found her talking to Sara.

"Yakumo Kun."

She waved to him and Sara giggled a bit.

"Well, I won't be disturbing the both of you." Sara winked at Yakumo and say goodbye to Sora.

Sora and Yakumo looked at each other in embarrassment and remained silent.

"So...do you want to dance?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She smiled and they joined in the dance.

The music changed to a slow number and both of them saw everyone doing a slow dance.

"When in Rome, do what the Romans do." Sora told her and she agreed.

They danced slowly and looked at each other in the eyes.

"You know, we didn't kiss in the end." Sora spoke.

"Yeah...but I enjoyed the play...thank you, Sora Kun." Her smile cheered him up.

She pecked on his cheeks and blushed immediately.

"Yakumo Kun..." He was surprised by her actions but continued to dance on...

Yakumo felt a sense of happiness when suddenly she saw a white figure standing on a tree behind Sora!

She trembled by its sudden appearance but Sora disrupts her attention.

"What's wrong, Yakumo Kun?"

"Huh? Nothing..." The figure was gone but Yakumo continued to wonder who or what that was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: Finally the long awaited continuation of the next SR gal arc staring Yakumo! Thanks, Justicez for the beta reader!


	16. Yakumo Arc: Chasing Shadows Part 1

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 11A-Yakumo's Story Part 2: Chasing Shadows Part 1

Yakumo was having the same dream again. The sky was a pale red as the sun was setting.

She walked aimlessly in the lonely streets and finally arrived at her house. She took a peek from the gate and saw two little girls and a little boy playing in the garden.

"Sora Kun, will you like Yakumo to be your wife?" One of the little girls spoke.

"Don't be silly, Tenma Kun!" The boy answered with his blushing face.

"Nee San!" The other girl covered her face in embarrassment.

Yakumo realized she is looking at her past and smiled.

Suddenly a white figure appeared behind her younger self. The figure looked feminine with her long black hair and white clothing.

The figure walked slowly behind Yakumo's younger self and called out to her.

"Hello, Yakumo." The figure spoke.

Time stood still for the two Yakumo and the figure.

"Who are you?" The younger Yakumo asked.

"I am your conscience and I am here to grant you a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes. You could have anything in this world!"

The younger Yakumo thought for a minute and replied.

"I know! I want to read minds!"

"Read minds?" The figure queried.

"Yes! So that I could read Sora's mind!"

"Very well! You shall have it!" A bright light blinded them and the next moment, Yakumo was in her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"That dream...I remember now." Yakumo remained silent as the chirping of birds ushered in a new morning...

It has been three months after the school festival. Everything has returned to normal as Sora and the others prepared for the upcoming final exams in a few months time.

Yakumo watched patiently as she watched her sister and Sora studying and memorizing facts and formulas day and night.

She decided to give them moral support by making snacks and good meals for them. However her mind was still bothered by that dream.

It was a sign for her but to do what?

Yakumo tested her mind reading on Tenma, which was obviously working. She even tried on Harima who came by to study with Tenma. Harima's response was obvious as his mind is thinking only about her elder sister.

But her ability had no effect on Sora and that questioned her doubts.

"Perhaps he is behaving like Harima a year ago." She thought.

She remembered that she wasn't able to read Harima's mind in the beginning but as time goes by, she found out that Harima has the hots for Tenma.

But why she couldn't read Sora's mind? Unless there were other factors involved...

Today is the beginning of the winter holiday and the class of 3-C began to make plans on what to do for the holiday.

"So what are you all planning to do for the holidays?" Akira asked them.

"Megumi and myself are planning to take this prep class to prepare ourselves for the university entrance exam." Karen replied.

"Is it good, Karen?" Tenma curiously asked.

"Yes, if you put in effort." She answered.

"Okay, sign me up! You too, Kenji!" Tenma told Harima.

"Well, if Tenma wants to then sign me up too! This is for our future, Tenma Chan!"

"Kenji!"

Harima romantically held Tenma's hands, which made Eri and the other girls envious.

"What about you, Sora Kun?" Tenma asked him.

"I think I can manage my own studies. So I'll pass. But you can call me if you need any help." He told them and was ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Sora Kun?" Eri asked.

"I am going to the library to get some books. See you!" Sora waved to them and left.

He walked down the stairway and saw Yakumo saying goodbye to Sara at the corridor.

"Yakumo Kun!"

"Sora Kun!"

He approached her and her smile warmed him.

"So any plans for the holidays?"

"I don't know...maybe I'll go back and work part time as a waitress in my regular café." She replied.

"A waitress?" He wondered.

"Yes. At the café near the station."

"I see...I am going to the library now so I'll be late for dinner."

"All right...Sora Kun?"

"Yes?"

"What will you like to have for dinner?"

"Well, anything will be fine."

Yakumo used her mind reading on him, hoping it will give her an answer but to no avail.

He waved goodbye to her and left. Yakumo walked in disappointment and made that trip to the supermarket.

After buying the groceries and returning home, she placed everything in the kitchen and went straight to her room.

"What's wrong with me?" She lay on her bed, staring blindly onto the ceiling.

"Unless...Sora is in love with someone else." Her heart sank as she closed her eyes.

Sora came back and found the groceries in the kitchen. He looked around the first floor but there was no sign of Yakumo.

"Maybe she is in her room." He thought and knocked her door.

"Yakumo Kun? Are you in there?" There was no response and he began to worry.

"I am coming in, Yakumo Kun."

He opened the door and slowly entered. Sora realized that this is the first time he is in Yakumo's room. The curtains were drawn with a faint scent of perfume.

Sora turned to his left and saw Yakumo sleeping on her bed. Her face looked like a young infant that warmed Sora's heart.

"I better not disturb her." Sora says to himself and closed the door behind him.

He went down to the kitchen and looked at the groceries on the table.

"Well, why don't I make dinner tonight?" He proudly declared to himself and immediately got on with it.

Soon it was nightfall. Yakumo opened her eyes and realized that she hasn't prepared dinner.

"Oh dear!" She quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the kitchen.

What awaited her was a warm dinner on the table.

"Oh my." Yakumo was at a loss for words as she saw Sora pouring soup into the bowls.

"Oh, you're awake, Yakumo Kun. I was just about to wake you."

"Did you make all this, Sora Kun?"

"Yes. Come on, take a seat."' Sora held the two bowls of soup and placed it on the table.

Yakumo looked at the dinner that consists of rice, steamed fish, some vegetables and soup. She drank the soup and was surprised by the taste.

"It's nice, Sora Kun." She smiled.

"Really?" Sora replied modestly.

Yakumo tasted the fish and nodded in agreement. Sora joined in and started eating with her.

After dinner, Sora washed the dishes while Yakumo went to take a bath.

As she relaxed in the tub, her mind thought of one thing.

"Maybe I shouldn't think so much..."

The days passed and it was two days before Christmas Eve.

Sora offered to help the decorations at Asou's restaurant for the Christmas party. When Yakumo heard about it, she immediately volunteered to help in the decorations as well.

Megumi handed over to Sora a shopping list for the party and he in turn asked Yakumo to come along.

As they walked around the mall, Yakumo came across crystal brooch in one of shop's window.

She gazed longingly at the beautiful aquamarine stone in the center of the brooch, which emitted a slight glare. The glare from it was mysterious yet beautiful. She looked at the price tag but was disappointed soon after.

"What are you looking at, Yakumo Kun?"

She didn't realize Sora was behind her.

"Oh, Sora Kun...it's nothing. Come on, let's go." She quickly walked ahead of him.

Sora turned and looked at the brooch in the display stand. He smiled to himself and joined up with Yakumo.

Christmas Eve.

Sora placed a small wrapped present in his jacket pocket and then got ready to leave to Asou's restaurant.

He met Yakumo downstairs and they left together. They arrived at Asou's restaurant and assisted with the decorations. As Yakumo and Sara were setting up the party table, Sara spoke."

"So did he get anything for you?"

"Who, Sara? Yakumo wondered.

"I meant did Sora Kun get a present for you?"

Yakumo softly answered to her "I don't know. He never mentioned anything about it."

"Oh dear. But did you get a present for him?"

"I bought an English dictionary for him. I thought it might help him in his upcoming papers next year."

"Who knows? Maybe Sora Kun might have a big surprise for you!" Sara teased her which made her blushed immediately.

Soon the party started with Tenma and the rest of the class arriving. Megumi went up to the make- shift stage and addressed everyone with the microphone.

"Testing...Evening, everyone! Welcome to the Christmas party! We hope you will enjoy tonight's entertainment! So without further adieu, let's party!"

Everyone cheered and began to party in the restaurant.

Harima went up and sing a Karaoke song called "Galaxy Rails" dedicated to Tenma. Tenma was completely red from embarrassment but continued to cheer for Harima.

Karen, Megumi and Yuki did a fast number called "Nowhere" which most of the girls loved it.

Yakumo and Sora sang, "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" which warmed everyone's heart upon hearing it.

Finally Megumi went up the stage and spoke.

"Everyone! We have fifteen minutes before Christmas Day! So get your presents ready, everyone!"

Everyone got ready to welcome Christmas Day with his or her party poppers and gifts.

Yakumo held her present and looked eagerly for Sora. But Sora was nowhere to be around.

"Have you seen Sora Kun, Nee San?"

"No, I didn't." Tenma replied.

Yakumo got worried and searched around the restaurant but to no avail.

"I am going to look for Sora Kun." Yakumo told Sara as she wore her jacket.

"Are you sure? It's cold outside and he might not be out there." Sara sounds worried.

"Don't worry. I'll just walk around here to have a look." Yakumo then left into the cold winter outside.

Yakumo started to walk along the quiet streets of Yagami Town. She could hear the party sounds from the nearby houses but continued to walk on.

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her that made her freeze. She turned round to see a black figure just twenty steps away.

Yakumo noticed it's a female with long hair but it was not the same presence she felt weeks ago.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Yakumo spoke to the figure.

"Stay away from Sora." It spoke.

"Why?"

"It's for your good."

"Why? Who are you?" Yakumo moved forward to the figure, however the figure raised her left palm in front of her and Yakumo felt a strong pressure.

It caused her to loss conscious and the world turned dark around her. The last thing she saw was the figure had a pair of feline eyes...

Meanwhile back at Asou's restaurant, Sora came out of the locker room wearing a new T-shirt as his previous one got stained by a clumsy Yoshiyama's drink.

He saw that there was only five minutes before midnight from his watch and quickly went to the restaurant where everyone has gathered.

He scanned the room but there was no sign of Yakumo.

He immediately asked Tenma.

"Where is Yakumo, Tenma Kun?"

"She was just looking for you."

"I couldn't find her."

"Where could she be?" Tenma was beginning to get worry.

"Sora Kun!" Sara called out to him.

"Sara San!"

"Yakumo was looking for you. She thought you were outside and went out looking for you."

"Yakumo is outside?!" Sora was shocked and quickly rushed to find her.

"I am going to find her too!" Tenma informed and told Harima about it.

Sora walked along the snowy road and the snowflakes were interfering his sight.

"Where is she? Yakumo! Where are you?" He called out but no response.

Sora walked further down and he is really worried for her safety.

"Yakumo! Yakumo!"

He stopped at a corner and looked around.

"Where is she?"

Suddenly he felt a presence. He turned to see a white figure.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a girl with shoulder length hair passing through here?" He asked.

The figure didn't spoke but move backward and slowly fading into the darkness.

"Wait!" Sora shouted and decided to follow the figure.

He ran toward it and the next thing he saw was a familiar figure laying on the snowy ground.

"Yakumo Kun!" He rushed to her aid and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up, Yakumo Kun! Wake up!"

He desperately shook her and says a prayer for her safety.

"Wake up! Yakumo Kun!"

Her eyebrows started to move and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sora Kun..."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Yakumo looked at a concerned Sora as she realized that she is leaning on him.

"I am so worried for you. I thought that you would..." Sora was loss for words and Yakumo showed a smile.

"It's okay..." She comforted him.

Suddenly Yakumo's mind could hear a voice. It sounded like Sora and he is repeating the same word over and over again in her head.

_"Yakumo."_

Yakumo now knows that Sora really does care for her and she was happy in her heart.

But all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her heart and the world was getting dark.

"What's wrong, Yakumo Kun?" Sora saw her clinging onto her chest. Yakumo held onto one of his hands while desperately gasping for air.

"Sora Kun...I am happy that you came for me...I just want to know...do you love me?"

"I do. I do love you." Sora gently answered.

"I am so happy...Sayonara, Sora."

Her eyes closed and her hand fell from Sora's grip.

"Yakumo...Yakumo!" He held her tightly in tears as Tenma and the others arrived to see the shocking turn of events on Christmas day...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: In one of the eariler chapters in the SR manga, there was a short story about Yakumo meeting a strange girl who has long hair who tried to strangle her. I softa of use that idea in this chapter. So what's going to happen to Yakumo?! See you!


	17. Yakumo Arc: Chasing Shadows Part 2

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 12A-Yakumo's Story Part 3: Chasing Shadows Part 2

On the snowy streets of Yagami Street, a fast moving vehicle is heading towards its destination.

The vehicle's loud sirens warned oncoming vehicles to stay clear as the life of a young lady hanged in the balance.

"Blood pressure dropping...give me the oxygen tank!"

"Subject is an 18 year old female...unconscious but no sign of any physical injuries..."

Sora and Tenma could only watch as one of their kin is fighting for her life. Just ten minutes ago, Yakumo loss conscious with no clear explanation. Sora desperately tried to revive her but to no avail.

"Yakumo, please don't go..." Tenma held her hand tightly and Sora followed suit.

"Yakumo..." He was in at a loss for words and prayed for her safety.

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and the medical personnel brought Yakumo out on a stretcher.

Sora and Tenma came out and followed the medical personnel from behind.

They could not do anything but watch as Yakumo was being wheeled into the emergency room.

Tenma sat on a bench and cried. Sora put up a strong front and tried to console Tenma.

"What should I do? How am I going to tell Otou San and Okaa San?" A confused Tenma asked.

"Don't worry, Tenma Kun. Yakumo is a good person. She will get through." Sora silently prayed hard for her recovery.

Harima and the others arrived shortly, asking about Yakumo's condition.

"How is she, Sora Kun?" Sara asked.

"She has been in there for twenty minutes."

"What actually happened?" Harima wondered.

"I don't know...but I found her lying on the ground. She woke up and suddenly she was in pain and lost consciousness." Sora could still feel the trembling of his hands as Yakumo smiled at him one last time.

The light panel turned off then and a male surgeon walked out of the room.

"Sensei! How is my sister?" Tenma was begging for an answer.

"She is in a coma now and we are unable to explain her condition." The surgeon replied.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sora asked.

"Her vital signs are still normal but her brain seemed to have shut itself off. All I can say is that tonight will be critical for her." The surgeon calmly explained to them.

"Oh my god, Yakumo!" Tenma cried in Harima's arms while the rest could do nothing for her.

Sora watched in despair as the nurses pushed Yakumo into the ward.

"What should I do, Yakumo?"

Everyone returned home but Harima and Tenma stayed in Yakumo's ward, watching her battle for her life, as she lay motionless on the bed. Sora and Sara stayed behind too and sat outside the ward.

"How could this have happened?" Sara asked that question.

"Sara San...I..."

"We promised each other that we will graduate together and be the best of friends, but now..." Sara shed a tear and Sora consoled her.

"Don't worry, Sara San. Yakumo will get well." Sora then went to get Sara a drink at the vending machine.

He searched for coins and took out a small present from his jacket's pocket. Sora realized that he did not give the present to that person and that person is now fighting for her life.

He punched the vending machine, venting his anger on his incompetence.

"Why? Why did this happen to her? Isn't there anything I could do for her?"

Then it happened.

A purring sound caught Sora's attention. He looked around the quiet corridor but there was nothing.

The purring continued and this time, Sora walked further down the hallway. It was getting louder and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Iori?"

The black cat with a star like scar on its forehead looked seriously at Sora's eyes.

"How did you get here?" Sora slowly approached it and suddenly Iori ran away from him.

"What's wrong, Iori? Come back here!" Sora tried to catch it but each time, Iori evaded him but stop every now and then for Sora to catch up.

"It's like you want me to follow you." Sora wondered and continued to chase Iori.

The chase went on and Iori finally lead him up to the firemen staircase.

"Where are you taking me, Iori?"

Iori continued to climb up the stairs with Sora following close behind.

It finally reached the last flight of stairs and the door to the roof was ajar.

Iori slipped through the gap of the door with Sora following close by. With one shove, he entered the roof.

There was not a soul in sight and Iori has disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sora cursed himself for letting Iori lead him on a wild goose chase.

But then something froze Sora's senses. He turned around to see a figure in black slowly approaching him.

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm."

"Who...who are you?" Sora was at loss a word.

"I am here to help Yakumo."

"You know Yakumo?" Sora looked surprised at this person who resembles a lady in black clothing.

"I warned her before not to use her powers on you but I was too late." The lady let out a sigh.

"Powers?"

"Let me explain to you. Yakumo has the ability to read people's mind. But this gift is a curse!"

"Yakumo could read minds? How is that possible?" Sora immediately retorted.

"When Yakumo was only a child, she made a deal with a spirit that she will be able read people's mind. More importantly, she wants to read your mind!"

"My mind? Why?" Sora was more confused.

"Because Yakumo likes you. But these powers come with a price. If Yakumo is able to read the thoughts of someone she truly loves, the spirit will claim her life!"

"Yakumo loves me and that means that I caused her to be...oh my god!" Sora went down on his knees, cursing and swearing to himself.

"There's still a way to save her." The lady spoke.

Sora couldn't believe his ears and pleaded her!

"How? Please tell me!"

"It won't be easy."

"I'll do anything for her!" Sora sincerely answered which touched her.

"Very well. Close your eyes and I'll take you to her."

Sora closed his eyes and with a wave of her arms, a flash of light engulfed them.

"You can open your eyes now." She replied.

Sora realized he is not on the hospital roof but on a dark, gloomy path.

"Where are we?" He asked the lady who was beside him.

"This is the path of lost souls. Yakumo is now walking towards the netherworld. If she reaches there, she will truly be gone!"

"What am I supposed to do if I find Yakumo?" Sora asked her.

"The answer lies in you, Sora. Come on, we don't have much time!"

They immediately started off and began searching for Yakumo. Sora had to cross-dangerous terrains and unstable paths and after an hour, they finally saw...

"Yakumo!" Sora called out her name however she didn't response and continued to walk closer to the valley.

"I've got to save her!" Sora ran as fast as he could with cuts from trees branches and bumps from rocks all over his body.

He was only fifty yards away from her and shouted her name once more.

"Yakumo!"

Suddenly a white figure materializes in front of him!

"I won't let you take her away!" It said.

Sora recognized as the figure that he saw before finding Yakumo unconscious.

"It's you! But..." Sora was more confused now.

"Surprised? I was the one who gave Yakumo her powers. But I couldn't claim her soul because you were not there! But when you came back to her life, I know this is my chance and used you to find her."

"Used me? That's means you lured me to find Yakumo unconscious and in my mind, Yakumo was able to read my thoughts which resulted her...Oh god!" Sora couldn't believe what he did.

"Don't give up, Sora!" The lady in black shouted to him.

She added, "If you give up now then Yakumo will truly be gone! Go! I'll handle things here!"

"Thank you, whoever you are." Sora ran ahead of the lady in white.

"Stop, you fool!" The lady in white warned him however; the lady in black blocked her path.

"I won't let you!" The lady in black shouted and both figures clashed in a flash of light.

"Yakumo! Yakumo!" Sora was getting closer to her but she couldn't hear his voice.

Finally, he caught up to her and make her faced him. Her eyes were dazed and her skin was cold.

"Yakumo! It's me, Sora!" He tried to wake her up but to no avail.

Suddenly Yakumo's hands rose up and gripped Sora's neck, choking him!

"What...?" Sora couldn't explain Yakumo's actions and she is choking him to death!

"Yakumo...stop it...it's me, Sora!!" But Yakumo ignored him and continued to throttle his neck even harder.

Sora couldn't break free from her strangely, strong grip and began to lose conscious.

He then remembered he still has one trump card left. He placed his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped up present in front of her.

"Yakumo...this is for you..."

Yakumo paused and slowly released her grip on him and stared at the present.

Sora quickly unwrapped the present and inside was a little black box. He opened the box and in it was a sliver brooch with an aquamarine stone in the center.

"Merry Christmas, Yakumo." He smiled at her and tears started to appear on Yakumo's eyes. Sora placed the brooch in her hands and she went down on her knees.

"Sora." She mumbled his name in tears.

"Its okay, Yakumo. I have come to take you home." Sora assured her and she nodded like a little girl.

The lady in white felt her energy has weakened and her body suddenly combusted and she let out a horrible scream and then she was gone.

The lady in black came before them and smiled.

"Looks like you made it." She said.

"Yes. So what happen now?" Sora asked.

"Just close your eyes and relax." She replied.

The lady in black was just about to wave her hands when Yakumo interrupted her.

"Wait! Can I ask who you are? Why are you helping me?"

"You already knew the answer." The lady in black smiled back and then there was a gust of wind blow her hair.

Yakumo recognized the star like scar on the lady's forehead and shouted, "Wait! Are you Io..."

Her last words were lost in the bright light that surrounded the young couple...

Sora slowly opened his eyes and found himself back at the rooftop of the hospital. He then noticed the glaring of the morning sun has appeared in the skies.

"What just happened? Did I really..." He immediately rushed down to Yakumo's ward and prayed for a miracle.

"Yakumo!" He forced opened the door and saw Yakumo in a coma.

Sora also realized Tenma and Harima were not in the ward and approached her bed.

He gently strokes her fair cheeks and was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Looks like it was just a dream, nothing did happen." He buried his face on her bed and started to cry.

"No, Sora."

He couldn't believe his ears and saw a weak but nonetheless conscious Yakumo touching his head.

"It did happen." Yakumo smiled.

"Ya...Yakumo!!" He hugged her tightly and Yakumo cried in his arms.

"Welcome back." Sora whispered to her.

"I came home." Yakumo gently replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Notes: Well, I made that ghost thing and curse thing up. So, don't say this is what is really going in the manga but it's a posibitlity...


	18. Yakumo Arc: Partings and Reunions

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but by their respective creators.

Act 13A-Yakumo's Story Part 4: Partings and Reunions

"Lemons Alert!"

"We have arrived, Yakumo." Sora woke a sleepy Yakumo in the cab. She slowly opened her eyes and the skies were still blue as ever.

She could recognize her own house and Sora opened the cab door for her.

"Thank you, Sora." She came out of the vehicle and held his arms.

The young couple unlocked the door and found the house to be in darkness.

"Why is it so dark?" Yakumo wondered and she went to switch on the lights.

Several pop sounds were heard and to Yakumo's surprise, Tenma and everyone she knew welcomed her back!

"Welcome home, Yakumo!" Everyone called out to her.

"Everyone! Nee San!" Tenma smiled and held her hands.

"Look, Yakumo! Everyone is here to welcome you home!" Tenma replied.

"Welcome home, Yakumo Chan!" Sara hugged her with great joy.

"Sara...I...I'm really touched." Tears were starting to flow from her eyes and Sora hugs her.

"Don't cry. You should be happy that everyone is here. Come on, let's enjoy it."

"You're right, Sora." Yakumo cleaned her tears and smiled.

"All right! Everyone! Let's party!" Tenma announced to everyone and they partied the whole day...

After everyone left, Tenma and some of the girls stayed behind to clean up the mess.

Sora accompanied Yakumo to her room and she relaxed on her bed. Sora pulled out a chair from the table and sat beside her bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Just a little tired."

They looked at each other in embarrassment then Sora broke the silence.

"Yakumo."

"Yes?"

"Are you able to read minds now?"

"Not anymore. When the curse was lifted, I lost my powers."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Sora wondered.

"How did you find me?"

"It was Iori." He answered.

Yakumo was surprised.

"Iori? My cat?"

"Iori led me to this lady and told me about your condition. The next moment, she led me to you."

Yakumo could hardly believe what Sora had encountered and continued to ask.

"Where is Iori now?"

Sora kept silent for a moment then he spoke.

"I couldn't find it. I searched everywhere but it was gone."

Yakumo felt disappointed and held Sora's warm hand.

"Where could it have gone to?"

Then it happened.

"Meow."

Both of them heard it and looked around the room. They searched desperately for the source and realized that it was coming from the corridor.

Sora and Yakumo came out and found a little black cat wagging its tail.

"Iori!" Yakumo called out to it.

A flash of light blinded them for a few seconds and they were standing in a blank space. Sora recognized the young lady in black appeared in front of them.

"You're...are you really..." Sora asked.

"Iori?" Yakumo questioned her.

"Yes, Yakumo. I am Iori or I should say this is my true form." Iori presented to them.

"I thought you were just a..."

"A cat? I am a Neko spirit, Yakumo. I have been watching you since the day we met. You had a curse and my duty is to prevent the curse from happening."

Iori continued, "However I was too late when the curse happened. I thought all is lost until Sora came by."

"Me?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I took a chance. If someone she truly loves could awaken Yakumo, the curse will be lifted. But that person must be someone Yakumo has been waiting for."

"Which means, Yakumo has been...?" Sora looked at a blushing Yakumo.

"Yes, Sora. Yakumo has been waiting for you all this time." Iori declared.

Sora held her hands and smiled.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Yakumo." Sora spoke.

She shook her head and replied, "The wait was entirely worth it."

"Now that my duty is done, I shall have to take my leave now." Iori told them.

"Leave?" Yakumo was shocked.

"Yes, Yakumo. I came here to say farewell."

"But, Iori...I..." Yakumo started to feel upset then Iori held her hands.

"You're a good friend and there are people who care for you. You don't have to worry about me...I'll always be watching you."

Iori turned her attention to Sora.

"Sora."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Yakumo. I know you can do it."

"I promise I will take care of Yakumo, Iori. You have my word." He held her hands and the trio smiled together.

"Well then, Sayonara." Iori released her hands from them and a white aura surrounded Iori.

Then within seconds, a flash of light blinded all of them and the last thing Yakumo could see was Iori smiling at her one last time.

Yakumo opened her eyes and found Sora was beside her. She realized that they were back in the corridor with their hands held together.

"Sora?" She called to him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yakumo? Is it..." He wondered.

Yakumo immediately hugged him and cried in his arms. Sora caressed her soft hair and consoled her gently...

Two weeks later, the new school term began and everyone was cramming hard for his or her finals. Yakumo could see Sora was studying very hard everyday and wished she could do something for him.

A week before the finals, Yakumo brought a bowl of chocolate ice cream and approached Sora's room.

She gently knocked the door and Sora responded.

"Come in."

Yakumo entered the room and saw Sora writing something in his notes.

"I brought you ice cream, Sora."

"Thank you, Yakumo." Sora replied as he flipped the pages of a reference book.

Yakumo placed the ice cream on his dressing table and peeked behind him.

She noticed Sora was studying modern history and continued to admire his seriousness in his work.

After a while, Sora put down his pen and stretches his arms. Yakumo then placed her hands and began to massage his shoulders.

"Yakumo?"

"Don't work too hard." She said.

Sora touched her hands and smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise that we'll spend some time together when my finals are over."

"Do you want to eat your ice cream?"

"Sure." Sora took the ice cream and eats a spoonful of it.

After the second spoonful, Sora scooped a spoonful of ice cream and tried to feed Yakumo.

Yakumo tasted the ice cream and giggled to herself.

When Sora finished his ice cream, he placed the cup on the table and Yakumo stop her massaging.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Yakumo kissed Sora on the lips and held him tightly. Sora could feel her soft lips that were laced with chocolate and continued kissing her.

Yakumo finally broke the kiss and shyly said, "This is for good luck." She quickly took the cup and left his room in a hurry.

Sora touched his lips and smiled to himself.

"Back to work!" He declared loudly and continued studying.

Time passed very quickly and before you knew it the day of the results had arrived, Sora, Tenma and Harima arrived at their school.

They spotted Eri and the others near the notice board and called out to them.

"You guys!" Tenma called.

"Mikoto, Akira and I made it!" Eri answered.

"That's great, Eri Chan! Mikoto Chan! Akira Kun!" Tenma congratulated them.

"How about you, Ichijo Kun?" Sora asked her.

"I made it too and so is Megumi!" Karen excitedly spoke.

Tenma and Harima checked their names on the board and finally saw their names at the bottom of the list.

"We made it, Tenma Chan!" Harima hugged her and everyone was envious.

"Sora!" Yakumo called out to him and she was just behind him.

"Yakumo!"

"Did you make it?" She asked.

"I am still looking for it...where is my name anyway?" Sora was starting to get anxious then Yakumo held his hand.

"Yakumo?"

"Take a deep breath, Sora. Then look up slowly." He complied with her instructions.

Sora looked at the beginning of the list and slowly scanned for his name. After three rows, his eyes were wide open in shock!

"I did it! I did it, Yakumo!" He suddenly carried her up in the air.

"Sora! Put me down!" The onlookers embarrassed Yakumo.

He then put her down and hugged Yakumo.

"I did it, Yakumo." He whispered to her ears and she replied.

"It's worth it." She smiled and they completely ignored everyone around them...

The same night, everyone went to the nearby Karaoke lounge to celebrate.

"Cheers!"

Tenma and Harima led them for the celebration and started the party. Everyone began to enjoy themselves and started discussing about their future.

"What are all of you planning to do now?" Tenma asked.

"Take a break before starting university." Eri replied.

"I am going to look for a university that has a martial arts club." Mikoto said.

"Find some part time work to do." Akira smiled.

"I am planning to be a school P.E. instructor." Karen said.

"What about you, Tenma?" Eri wondered.

"Me? I want to be a Mangaka!" Tenma proudly answered.

"A Mangaka?" Everyone was surprised.

"Yes! So I can assist Kenji in his manga!" She held on Harima's arms and he modestly scratched his head.

"Thank you, Tenma!" He answered as the girls teased the couple.

"How about you, Sora Kun?" Eri asked him.

"I told my mom about it and she wanted me to come back after I graduated."

"You are leaving?" Mikoto wondered and Yakumo felt uneasy over his answer.

"We almost forgot that you were an exchange student." Eri said.

"Yes and I enjoyed the times with all of you. Thank you, everyone." Sora sincerely replied and everyone kept silent.

Harima quickly broke the silence.

"Come on, everyone! This is a happy occasion. Let's party!" Harima held Tenma's hand and went on stage to sing.

Yakumo and Sora kept quiet throughout the party until later, they arrived back home.

Tenma and Harima spent some "quality" time together while Sora and Yakumo were in their own rooms.

Sora stared at his own luggage on the floor. In about two days, he will be leaving Yagami Town and returning back home.

But that also mean he will be leaving Yakumo. Sora has not told his family about his relationship with Yakumo as he wants to tell them in person.

"What should I do?" He scratched his head.

Then a knock on the door.

"Sora."

It was Yakumo and he immediately opened the door.

"What's it, Yakumo?"

"Huh? I just wanted to see if you got your stuff ready." He could sense her uneasiness from her tone.

"All of my stuff is here." He showed his luggage to her on the floor.

"Oh...anything else?"

"Nothing, really."

"I see...good night." Yakumo wanted to turn back when his voice stopped her.

"Wait. Can you come in?"

She paused for a moment and slowly entered his room.

They sat together on the bed with their eyes facing each other.

"Yakumo, I don't know how to put this ...Okay! Yakumo. Wait for me!"

"Excuse me?" She couldn't understand what he meant.

"I will try to convince my family to stay here. Will you wait for me then? "

Yakumo kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Yakumo..."

"Well, if you agreed, I can go along with you to meet your parents." A blushing Yakumo replied.

Sora gently hugged her and smells the faint scent of perfume from her body.

"I am going to miss you." Yakumo said.

"You're missing me already?"

Yakumo playfully punched him on the body and snuggled onto his warm chest.

Sora then lifted her chin and kissed her soft cherry flavoured lips. Yakumo held onto his shoulders and continued to enjoy the kiss.

He continued to kiss her and helped her take off her shirt and pants. Sora looked at the white bra and undies and a blushing Yakumo watching him removing his shirt.

"Yakumo, can I?"

"Yes...but be gentle." Yakumo quietly answered.

Sora kissed her on the lips, neck, chest and thighs. He removed her bra and started kneading her firm breasts. She moaned softly and watched Sora making little circles with his tongue on her nipples.

She could feel an unexplained sensation made by Sora's tongue and then her undies were removed.

"Don't look at it." She covered her face and wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Yakumo." He said her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sora began to go down to her vagina and started licking it.

"Sora? Sora!!" Sora's tongue is licking her vagina and the experience was electrifying for her.

Sora inserted his index finger into her vagina and Yakumo moaned even louder.

"Sora...I don't know why...but I...like it!" Sora inserted his finger deeper and within minutes, colourless liquid was spurting out from her vagina.

Yakumo let out a small scream and was left panting. Sora removed his pants and her eyes widened the moment she looked at his manhood.

"I am coming, Yakumo."

She nodded and watches as a long fleshy object is slowly inserted into her vagina. It was painful as his manhood tried to pierce through her "wall".

Yakumo bit her lips and held the bed sheets tighter. Finally the "wall" was pierced through and she let out a scream.

"Are you okay, Yakumo?"

Yakumo breathed hard and looked at Sora with teary eyes.

"I am fine...but I can feel Sora inside me now."

"Me too, Yakumo."

He began to thrust slowly, each movement stronger than the last. Yakumo wrapped her arms around him as her body began to feel another unexplained sensation.

"Sora...it's good..." Yakumo started to moan as she looks at his eyes.

Sora kissed her on the lips and lifted her up. He lay down on his back and saw an embarrassed Yakumo on top on of him.

"Sora?"

"It's okay. Just move around it."

Yakumo began to move his manhood inside her. Her body felt an extreme sense of pleasure. She moved her hips more and moaned louder.

"Sora! It's good!"

"Me too, Yakumo!" His hands started to knead her breasts and flicked the hard pink nipples.

"Sora! Sora!" Her voice increased his desire and immediately pulled her body close to him. Her breasts could feel the warm body of a man and she smiled in content.

Sora started to move his hips and she moaned more as the pleasure became uncontrollable.

"Sora! I am going..."

"I am too!"

"I love you, Sora!"

With one final pump, Sora's juices mixed with Yakumo's liquid as she lay on top of him, breathing hard.

"I love you, Yakumo."

He caressed her hair and kissed her on that one quiet night of spring...

One year later...

"Hurry up, Kenji!" Tenma yelling at him as he scrambled through the moving crowd towards her.

"Don't worry, Tenma! There is still some time before the ceremony." Harima tried to catch his breath as she held his hands.

"But we won't be able to get the best seats! It's Yakumo's graduation day!" Tenma argued with him.

"Didn't Yakumo reserve some seats for us?" He wondered.

"Hey! Tenma! Over here!"

Tenma spotted Mikoto and the others gathering near the guests' area and waved back.

"Mikoto! Eri! Akira!" Tenma approached them and realized everyone has changed a lot.

Eri has shoulder length hair while Mikoto and Akira have kept their hair long and straight.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" Tenma asked the girls.

"Yeah, we have been busy with our studies." Mikoto answered.

"Exactly. We should have a gathering of old friends." Akira suggested.

"That's a great idea, Akira." Eri supported her.

"Hi, everyone!"

They turned around to see Karen and Megumi approaching them. Karen was spotted with long hair while Megumi had hers tied a ponytail.

"Karen! Megumi!" Tenma called to them.

"I just saw Yakumo and Sara. They looked a little bit nervous." Karen commented.

"Especially Yakumo. She looked jumpy. I wonder why?" Megumi wondered.

"I think everyone knows why." Harima answered and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" Eri asked.

"He told Yakumo that he is coming today." Tenma said.

Then an announcement was broadcasted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduation ceremony will be starting in five minutes time. Please be seated before the ceremony. Thank you."

"Well, we better get to our seats." Harima told them.

"I just hope he will make it in time." Tenma was a bit worried but continued to walk to her seats.

Soon the graduation ceremony began. The compare started her speech as the group of newly grads sat patiently in their seats.

Tenma and the others spotted Yakumo and Sara sitting together. They waved to the two girls who smiled back.

Yakumo noticed an empty seat between Tenma and Eri and was slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong, Yakumo?" A concerned Sara asked.

"Huh? Nothing, Sara." Yakumo maintained her posture.

Sara knew what her good friend is thinking and held her hand.

"He will come. I am sure of it."

Yakumo just smiled and continued to listen to the speech.

Then the presentation began as the compare started to announce the names of newly grads.

As the number of vacated seats began to increase, Yakumo continued to look at the empty seat, hoping that he will come.

"Sara Ademius!"

Sara heard her name and went to collect her graduation scroll. Yakumo still hoping that he will come then her name was called.

"Tsukamoto Yakumo!"

Yakumo went up to collect her scroll and saw Tenma and the others cheering for her.

Yakumo gracefully accepted her scroll and went down the stage. She took one last look at the audience but he was not there at all...

"Smile!!" Harima instructed as he took the girls' photos.

The girls took turns to take photos with Yakumo and Sara. However Yakumo felt disappointed and everyone knew that.

"Where is he?" Mikoto complained to her.

"How could he be late for his girlfriend's graduation?" Eri agreed with her.

"I think he has his reasons, everyone." Harima tried to reason with them but the girls gave an unfriendly glare.

Yakumo let out a sigh and opened her scroll cover. Her eyes were wide open as she saw there was a piece of paper in it.

"What the?" Yakumo read the writings on the paper that instructed her to come to the rooftop now.

Yakumo immediately ran up to the school rooftop. She opened the rooftop's door and saw Itoko Sensei there.

"Yakumo Kun." She called out to her.

"Sensei, what's going on?"

"Well...I think someone wanted to see you." Itoko pointed behind Yakumo's back and her first reaction was indescribable.

"So..So..."

A man walked in front of her with a graduation scroll and presented it to her.

"Congratulation, Yakumo."

"So...Sora!!!" Yakumo hugged him tightly as he smelled the fragrance of her soft hair.

"Don't you do that again!" Yakumo said to him with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I won't...Dear." His smile cleanses her tears and they both kissed together under the blue sky...

**End of Yakumo's story **

Author's Notes: The end of Yakumo Arc! 2 down, 4 to go...Next is Mikoto! Oh Yeah! Reviews and Comments, Please. And Thanks, Justicez for the beta reader!


	19. Mikoto Arc: Smoke get in your eyes 1

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 10B-Mikoto's Story: Smoke get in your eyes Part 1

"I choose Mikoto!" Sora replied to Akira. The girls were surprised by his reply especially Mikoto who was blushing at this moment.

"Sora chooses me?" Her face went red. Eri and the rest of the girls congratulated her for getting the lead role.

"Sora chooses you, Mikoto Chan!" Karen told her.

"Congrats on getting the lead, Mikoto Sempai!" Yakumo added.

"You'll make a great lead!" Eri said to her.

Akira wrote Mikoto's name in the script book she was holding and spoke to Sora.

"Here's your script, Sora Kun. I'll inform Mikoto about your choice."

"Do you think Mikoto will agree to it?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, I can be very persuasive." Akira smiled confidently.

The others quickly went back to their classroom and moments later, Akira went in front of the class to break the news.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. The male lead for our class play will be Aoki Sora and he has chosen the pretty Suon Mikoto as his female lead!"

The class went wild as they heard the news. Most of the guys were full of envy that Sora will be performing with Mikoto while some of the girls started to make small talk about the two of them.

Akira approached Mikoto who seemed to be quiet about it.

"Mikoto Chan."

She looked up at Akira.

"Akira Kun."

"Sora has made you his lead. Aren't you excited?"

She immediately put up a brave front and yelled at the top of her voice.

"No problem! It'll be like a walk in the park! Hahaha!!"

Mikoto approached Sora and gave a pat on his shoulders.

"Let's do it together, Sora Kun!" There was some confidence in her tone, which Sora smiled back at her.

"Let's do it, Mikoto Kun!"

"Okay, the rehearsals is tomorrow after school. So see you then!" Akira then took her leave, leaving the two awkward people together.

"I think I hear Tenma calling me! See you later!" Mikoto quickly made haste while Sora stared at his name and Mikoto's name on the script...

The next day after school, Akira began to direct the cast for the play. Everyone agreed that Sora and Mikoto had great chemistry in their performances and they modestly accepted it.

"Take ten, everyone!" Akira called out to everyone. Yakumo, Sara and Megumi brought snacks and drinks for everyone.

"Here you go, Sora Kun." Yakumo handed over a large rice ball to Sora.

"Thanks, Yakumo Kun." Sora took it from her.

"Look, Yakumo is being nice to Sora Kun!" Sara teased her.

"Sara!" Yakumo blushed.

"You're very unfair to your elder sister." Tenma pretend to be pitiful and everyone laughed.

Sora saw Mikoto reading her script, and chewing a rice ball in a corner.

He approached her.

"Hi."

Mikoto looked up, her mouth still chewing some rice.

"Hi."

He sat down next to her as she continued to read her script.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm just reading how I should act it out."

Sora smiled "Don't worry. Just take it easy. You did say so yourself, it's a walk in the park."

"Thanks. Do you know that I always dream of being the female lead and wearing a beautiful gown since I was a little girl?"

"Why?" He wondered.

"It's every girls' dream to be the star and a dashing prince came and sweep me off my feet." Mikoto began to daydream her fantasies while Sora giggled about it.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto was slightly annoyed by his giggles.

"Nothing...I just can't believe that you could think of something like that."

"Well! I am still a girl!" Mikoto's face was red all over.

"Yeah, right!" Sora took a sip from his tea and looked at Mikoto who has buried her face in her script.

Mikoto took a peek and saw Sora's smile. She suddenly has mixed feelings for Sora.

Especially the kissing part.

She could never forget that kiss and the events that followed in the hotel on that rainy night.

"What's wrong, Mikoto Kun?"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality.

"Nothing. I am going to the ladies."

She rushed out of the room, leaving Sora in doubt.

The days passed as the cast continued their rehearsals with better performances each time.

Luckily the kissing scene, which was the finale, was suggested by Akira to have it done on the actual day.

It eventually saved Sora and Mikoto from serious embarrassment.

On the eve of the festival, everyone was preparing the finishing touches of the sets and costumes.

"Asou Kun." Akira called out to him as he began to place the equipments into the shelves.

"Yes, Akira San?"

"Could you help to bring the props to the store room?" She pointed the three boxes behind her.

"Sure, no problem." Asou carried the boxes and made his way to the storeroom downstairs.

As he was walking along the corridor, a familiar voice called to him.

"Asou Kun!"

He stopped and hears footsteps walking behind him.

"Hi, Mikoto Kun."

He recognized her huge frame and husky voice next to him. She looked at him carrying the boxes.

"Need a hand?" She offered.

"It's okay. I can handle it." He continued to walk on. Then Mikoto took one of the boxes from him.

"Mikoto Kun!" Asou was surprised by her actions.

"I just wanted to help." Her cheerful smile makes Asou remember that despite her physical appearance, Mikoto is really a nice girl.

They entered the storeroom and started placing the props in their respective areas.

"Where does this goes, Asou Kun?" Mikoto holding some long poles in her hands.

"At the top shelf over there."

Mikoto took an unstable chair and stood on it. She began to place the poles on the shelf.

Unsurprisingly, when she was about to finish, the chair suddenly gave way!

"What?" Mikoto was about to hit the floor when a pair of hands held onto her.

"Are you okay?"

Mikoto recognized it to be Asou and quickly replied.

"Yeah...thanks, Asou Kun."

Asou gently helped her to her feet as she glanced at Asou's concerned face. Her face blushed immediately after that.

"Ahem!"

It snapped her to her senses. In front of them, was a wide-eyed Sora standing at the door.

"Sora Kun!" She realized she was too close to Asou and immediately moved away from him.

"I thought I heard something, so I came to take a look. Is everything all right?" Sora looked at them suspiciously.

"It's nothing! I almost fell and Asou Kun saved me!" Mikoto quickly answered back.

Sora didn't want to create a scene and felt that Mikoto could be telling the truth.

"Well, all right. Akira San wants us to be back at the room now." Sora took leave but his heart boggled on Mikoto's words.

Mikoto too could feel Sora was not happy about the misunderstanding but decided to leave it as it was...

Finally the school festival begins. The school was filled with excitement as people began to fill in.

The class of 3-C has already prepared for this day and the theater hall was completely filled up with people.

Sora's mind was troubled by yesterday's incident and took little glares at Mikoto and Asou. Both of them were busy getting ready for the act.

"What's the problem?" Akira asked him.

"Akira San...nothing." Sora took a deep breath and presented his usual cheerful look to her.

"Take it easy. Just like the rehearsals."

Akira then began to do some last minutes checking on the set.

Mikoto took a look at Sora and smiled at him. He put up a weak smile and got ready for the play.

"Maybe I should..." Her words were interrupted by the bell, which meant that the play was about to start.

After half an hour, the play reached its climax and Sora and Mikoto stood in front of each other..

_"We're finally together, my love!"_

_"Yes! Let's celebrate together!" _Mikoto called to him.

As Sora's face slowly got nearer to her, Mikoto realized that he is going to kiss her! And it's in front of everyone!

"Sora Kun...I..." She whispered in his ears.

"Just relax." He assured her.

However, Sora's mind was still remembering yesterday's incident and paused for a moment. Akira felt something amiss and quickly whispered to them offstage.

"Hurry up, you two!"

Mikoto didn't want to ruin the play and took a deep breath.

She whispered to Sora "Stay still, Sora."

Before Sora could do anything, Mikoto's lips were clamped hard on his and it was the envy of everyone.

Akira immediately gave the cue for the curtains to draw and everyone gathered around the couple.

"That's great, Mikoto Chan!" Tenma told her.

"It's so romantic!" Megumi was full of envy.

Mikoto blushed and spoke "Well, it was nothing. It's like kissing my parents! Hahaha!!"

Harima and some of the guys teased Sora for kissing one of the hottest girls in school. Sora remained mum about it but put up a smile to please them.

That night, the school committee organized a bonfire dance in the school and everyone was welcomed to join in. Tenma dances with Harima while Eri and the rest of the class joined in too.

Sora watches everyone enjoying at a corner and finally spotted Mikoto dancing with Asou.

He took a deep breath and calmly said aloud to himself.

"Maybe she is better off with him."

He was about to leave when Akira called out to him.

"Sora Kun."

"Akira San."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just tired."

Akira immediately held his hand and entered the dance floor!

"Akira San!" Her actions surprised him.

"Don't ask. Just dance!"

The music played was a typical square dance tune and both of them were just five steps away from Mikoto and Asou.

Akira quickly exchange partners and in one turn, Sora was now facing Mikoto and Akira quietly pulled Asou away from them.

"Hi." She quietly replied.

"Mikoto Kun." He responded.

The music is changed to a slow number and everyone slow danced around them.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand to her.

Mikoto took his hands and started to dance.

As they were dancing, Sora pops a question.

"Mikoto Kun?"

"What's it, Sora Kun?"

"About what happened in the play, shouldn't the prince kiss the princess and not vise versa?"

Mikoto giggled and replied.

"I don't like indecisive men."

Sora remained unmoved however Mikoto leaned on his chest.

"But I don't know why I can't seem to hate you."

Mikoto's words melted him and all he did was to hug her gently under the stars...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: Thanks, Justicez for the beta reader! Now the continuation of Mikoto Arc resumes!Review and Comments, Tks.


	20. Mikoto Arc: Smoke get in your eyes 2

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 11B-Mikoto's Story: Smoke get in your eyes Part 2

The last bell of school rang and Itoko Sensei has left the classroom. Sora began to put his books in his bag and noticed the girls talking.

"I am going to the mall, want to join me?" Tenma asked.

"Sure, Tenma! I wanted to try this dress that I saw the other day." Eri answered.

"Count me in." Akira added.

"Sorry, Tenma. I have something to do. See you!" Mikoto then rushed out of the classroom.

Sora approached Tenma and asked. "Where's Mikoto Kun going?"

"I don't know." Tenma answered.

"You know, maybe the rumors are true." Eri said.

"What kind of rumors, Eri Chan?" Tenma wondered.

"Mikoto has been going to the basketball club a lot recently." Akira answered.

"Basketball club? Isn't that where...?"

Sora knew the answer.

"Asou Hiroyoshi! You mean...Wow!" Tenma was excited about it.

"Maybe they are trying to get together again." Eri replied.

Sora heard Eri's answer and eager to know more.

"What do you mean "together again?"

"Oh Sora Kun, you don't know anything. You see, Mikoto used to date Asou San last year but they broke off after a while." Eri told him.

"Maybe they are trying to rekindle their relationship again." Akira suggested.

Sora's heart sunk lower as he heard the news. But he refused to admit that Mikoto is starting a relationship with Asou. But what if he is right?

"I am leaving first, See you!" Sora dashed out of the classroom in a flash, leaving everyone in the dust. However Akira took an interest on Sora and grinned to herself.

At the basketball court in the gym, Asou is instructing his juniors and giving his teammates some pointers.

He then blew a whistle "Okay, everyone. Take ten!"

Everyone took a break and went to the table where the refreshments were.

"Here you go!" Mikoto handed the drinks to the players. Everyone was happy to see Mikoto serving them and had little fantasies about her.

"Thank you, Mikoto Kun." Asou approached her and she served a drink to him.

"It's nothing. I am just glad to help." Mikoto smiled at him.

"Indeed, Miyuki had a fall and the doctor put her on two weeks medical leave. This place will fall apart if you didn't come." Asou took a sip from his drink.

"I will help you till your manager comes back." Mikoto said to him.

"You don't have to. How about your studies?" Asou asked back.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Mikoto then handed another drink to a junior.

Sora was outside the gym and spotted the couple chatting happily away. He turned around, feeling disappointed and headed home.

Later that night, Sora laid down in bed, recalling today's events.

"Maybe she really likes Asou. What am I to her?" He covered himself with the blanket, trying his best to forget what happened...

Soon it was the beginning of the winter holidays. Everyone had plans of their own, including Sora who wanted to study for his finals.

Mikoto still went to the basketball club that sent more rumors flying around the school. She denied that she is trying to rekindle her relationship with Asou. Sora didn't want to hear about it and continued to ignore her wherever they meet.

However, he still peeks around to see what Mikoto and Asou were doing. The more he sees them together, the deeper his heart sunk.

Once, Mikoto wanted to ask Sora for some advice over some academic problems but he simply cooked up an excuse and left.

Mikoto felt disappointed by Sora's attitude towards her. She spoke to Akira about it and all Akira could say to her is to take it one thing at a time.

A week before Christmas Eve, Tenma told Sora that a Christmas Party will be held at Asou's restaurant. He didn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone and reluctantly agreed to it.

Two days before the party, Sora was walking alone in the mall. He browsed the items on display in the shops but they were either too expensive or not suitable.

He walked on and spotted a familiar face in one of the shops.

"Megumi Kun?" He called out to her.

The longhaired girl looked up and replied.

"Sora Kun! What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. What's with the large bags?" He noticed her carrying two large bags.

"Oh? They are for the Christmas party."

"I see, need a hand?" He offered her.

"Thanks. Here!" She passed one of the bags to him.

"Do you want to help me in choosing the decorations?" Megumi asked.

Sora thought maybe hanging around with her will make him forget about Mikoto for a while.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Great! Let's go to the next shop. I need to get some items."

They proceeded to the next shop and enjoyed each other's company. After a while, Megumi went to the ladies while Sora stood around, watching the passing crowd.

Then his eyes caught something!

Asou is kissing a girl. Even through her back was facing Sora, he knew who it was.

Sora's heart felt like it was pierced by a knife at what he saw. He quietly moves away but a hand catches hold of him.

"Where are you going, Sora Kun?"

Megumi held him and immediately, Sora composed himself.

"Huh, just looking around! Well! Let's go!"

They left together with Sora's heart being broken like shattered glasses...

Christmas Eve. It's a time of giving.

Sora went to Asou's restaurant at the request of Megumi to put up the decorations.

When he arrived, he composed himself and greeted everyone.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Sora Kun! Could you help me in the decorations?" Megumi pulled him to a corner.

He then spotted Mikoto, Sara and Asou in the kitchen. Mikoto was surprised to see him but continued to finish her tasks.

After a while, Mikoto approached Sora.

"Sora Kun?"

He didn't look at her but responded.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…could we talk?"

"I am busy."

"How about later?"

Sora paused and answered.

"All right. Later it is."

Mikoto then left to her tasks. Sora looked at the Christmas tree and gave a sigh and continued to finish the decoartions.

Soon the party started when Tenma and the rest of the class arrived. Megumi went up to the make shift stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Testing...Evening, everyone! Welcome to the Christmas party! We hope you will enjoytonight's entertainment! So without further adieu, let's party!"

Everyone cheered and began to party in the restaurant.

Harima went up and sing a Karaoke song called "Galaxy Rails" dedicated to Tenma. Tenma was completely red in the face but continued to cheer for Harima.

Karen, Megumi and Yuki did a fast number called "Nowhere" which most of the girls loved.

Mikoto sang "Loving You". She continued to look at Sora as she sang.

However he was unmoved by it.

Finally Megumi went up the stage and said…

"Everyone! We have fifteen minutes before Christmas Day! So get your presents ready, everyone!"

Everyone got ready to welcome Christmas Day with his or her party poppers and gifts.

Mikoto looked around for Sora and found him at a corner.

"Sora Kun."

He gave a sigh and replied.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and they left the restaurant. They walked to a nearby bridge and leaned over watching the gentle waves of the river below them.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Sora asked.

"Sora Kun, here you go. Merry Christmas." Mikoto presented a present to him. His eyebrows arched and said.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked in a serious tone.

Mikoto was surprised and replied.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Asou San?"

"Asou? Why, he's a nice fellow. Kind and helpful. A very good coach to his team mates."

Sora's fear came true and bluntly replied.

"I don't deserve this."

Mikoto was shocked and probed even more.

"Why, Sora Kun?"

"You should give this to Asou San!"

"Why Asou Kun?" Mikoto felt confused.

"He is your boyfriend, right! I heard that you rekindled your relationship with him. After all, our relationship is just a one night affair."

Mikoto was completely angry at this and gave a tight slap to Sora!

"Aoki Sora!! Who do you think you are? Just because we slept together doesn't mean there was no feelings in it!"

Her eyes started to get wet. She immediately threw the present in front of him and ran away tears in her eyes.

Sora looked at the snowflakes falling before him and asked himself in a low voice.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: Just my imagination of how Mikoto wil react if Sora say such things, I know Mikoto is actually a nice girl in the manga but a bit boyish in her thinking. Anyway, the next chapter is the last of Mikoto's Arc. After this, Karen, Sara and Megumi will be put on and I will probably thinking of doing another School Rumble Fanfic about the cast including Sora (I just love my character) in a Sci-Fi Alternative Universe...details later. Reviews and Comments, Tks.


	21. Mikoto Arc: When The Sky Cleans

SCHOOL RUMBLE -To see you under the blue sky again

The characters in this story are not owned by me but to their respective creators.

Act 12B-Mikoto's Story: When the sky is clean...

Warning: Lemon Alert!

Mikoto ran and ran. Her tears flowed down form her eyes and her heart was pierced like an apple with an arrow shot through it.

She saw a familiar house and unlocked the front door. An elderly man who was sitting in the living room, watching a TV program spotted her coming in.

"You're back already?" The man asked her without turning his head.

"Yes, Otou San." She didn't want her father to see her like this and immediately went up to her room.

Mikoto threw herself on the bed and cried on her pillows. Sora's words continued to drum in her head, as she couldn't believe what he earlier said.

"Why did you say that, Sora?" Mikoto cried more as she closed her eyes to sleep, hoping that it was just a bad dream...

Sora came home without telling anyone at the party. He took a glass of water from the fridge and drank it slowly.

He took a deep breath and sign out. Mikoto's reaction was as expected for Sora however those tears from Mikoto, it was not a sign of anger but a sign of disappointment.

"Why did she cry anyway? She went out with Asou! She should be happy that I am out of her life!" Sora shouted to no one in particular and retreated to his room.

His received a text message from Tenma asking where he is. His excuse was not feeling well and left the party early.

Tenma sent another message informing that Mikoto didn't came back either. He wondered what happened to her but couldn't find the courage to ask.

He switched off his cell phone and went to bed immediately after...

The next day, Sora woke up and realized that it was Christmas Morning. He came downstairs and saw Tenma and Yakumo having breakfast.

"Morning, Everyone!" Sora greeted the sisters.

"Morning, Sora Kun!" The sisters answered back.

Sora sat down and drank the coffee Yakumo prepared. His mind subconsciously wondered about Mikoto last night but he tried hard to forget about it.

"Nee San, did Mikoto Sempai call?"

"Akira Kun contacted her at home and she said that she was fine. She wasn't feeling well and left the party early." Tenma answered.

Sora kept quiet after hearing that from Tenma. He took another sip from his coffee and chewed on a piece of bread...

Mikoto went to her dojo and started warming up. She hoped that some exercise will cleanse her mind over last night's incident.

She started with some basic moves and proceeded to the advance ones. But every yell she made, every move she performed, Sora was still in her head.

"Sora no Baka!!" She finally yelled as she kicked hard at a sandbag that was in front of her. Mikoto breathed slowly and headed straight for the showers.

After a quick bath, she entered her room and heard her cell phone is ringing.

She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mikoto."

"Oh hi, Akira Kun."

"How are you feeling?"

Mikoto remembered telling Akira about her excuse for her early departure from the party and quickly answered.

"I am fine. So what's up?"

"Nothing really. Everyone was wondering where you went during the party."

"Well, I am still here." Mikoto assured her.

"You know, Sora Kun also left before the party ended." Akira said.

Mikoto knew why Sora left and it hurt her a lot.

"Akira Kun?" She answered softly.

"Yes?"

"Nothing...anyway I am busy at the moment. Talk to you later! Bye!" She quickly hung up and lay down in the bed.

Then her cell phone rang again.

She answered without looking who called.

"Akira Kun, I told you I am busy!"

"Mikoto Kun?"

It was a male voice and a familiar one too.

"Oh! Asou Kun!"

"Is there anything wrong? I heard you were unwell and left early."

"I'm fine, thanks." Mikoto hoping it wasn't him who called.

"Since you're all right, well, See you."

Mikoto suddenly had an impulsive thought.

"Asou Kun!"

"Yes?"

"Are you free later?"

Asou's mind wondered what Mikoto was up to...

A week passed. Sora and Yakumo were shopping for groceries and was about to head home.

"It's going to be the New Year soon." Sora said.

"Nee San is planning a New Year's Eve party at home." Yakumo answered.

Sora began to think if Mikoto would come for the party. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Mikoto Sempai!" Yakumo called out her name.

Sora saw Mikoto and Asou were walking together. Mikoto immediately held Asou's hand.

"Hi, Yakumo Kun!" She happily replied.

"Hi, Asou Sempai." Yakumo greeted him and saw them holding hands.

"Are both of you going out together?" Yakumo asked.

"Well, yeah!" Mikoto immediately answered which raised Sora's eyebrows. He composed himself and remained indifferent.

"Congratulations, Mikoto Kun." Sora answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Mikoto Kun, I..." Asou wanted to continue but she cut him off.

"Yakumo Kun, we are going to the movies now. See you on New Year's Eve at your place."

She quickly pulled Asou away as Sora and Yakumo watched them leave.

Sora began to walk ahead of Yakumo and noticed an unhappy look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sora Kun?"

Sora quickly put up a fake smile.

"Huh? Nothing. Come on, let's get these groceries back home!"

As they were walking back, his heart thumped harder.

"Why do I feel uneasy?" He asked himself.

New Year's Eve.

The Tsukamoto Residence was bustling with activity. Tenma is entertaining their close friends while Sora and Yakumo were in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Tenma opened the door to see Mikoto.

"Hi, Tenma!"

"Mikoto Chan!" She welcomes the casually dressed Mikoto into the house.

Mikoto saw Eri, Akira and Karen in the living room.

"Hi, everyone!"

"You're late, Mikoto!" Eri complained.

"Sorry, something held me up at home." Mikoto explained.

"Something to do with Asou Kun?" Akira asked casually.

"No! Not with Asou Kun." Mikoto rebuked.

The others laughed along while Tenma entered the kitchen where Sora and Yakumo were preparing some snacks.

"Who is it, Nee San?" Yakumo asked.

"It's Mikoto." Tenma placed some drinks on the tray.

Sora paused for a second and took a deep breath.

"I am taking these out." Tenma then left the kitchen.

Yakumo noticed Sora staring blankly at the pot of soup and quickly called out to him.

"Sora Kun!"

"Huh?" Sora realized his soup is boiling and quickly turned off the fire.

"Are you okay, Sora Kun?" A concerned Yakumo asked.

"I am fine! Really!" Sora was trying to hide his sadness from her.

"Why don't you join Nee San and the others? I can handle everything here." Yakumo asked.

"All right." Sora reluctantly replied and he went to the living room.

He peeked round a corner and saw Mikoto talking to the others. He planned to walk past the living room without being spotted and head straight for his room.

He tried walked discreetly however Akira's sharp eyes caught him.

"Sora Kun!" Akira called out to him.

Sora realized he was caught and slowly turned around.

"Hi, everyone!" A fake smile was printed on his face.

"Come join us, Sora Kun!" Eri invited him that he reluctantly accepted it.

He took a peek at Mikoto who ignored him and began talking to Karen. Sora just followed the flow and chatted with the others.

Only Akira noticed the cold war and took a sip from her drink.

After a while, Mikoto went to the toilet and when she came out, Akira was standing outside waiting for her.

"Akira Kun?"

"I saw it."

"Saw what?" Mikoto asked.

"You and Sora."

Mikoto wanted to avoid the topic and walked off ahead of her.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Mikoto stopped.

"It's none of your business."

"You're right. I have no business in it. However, if you're trying to pull a fast one, someone is going to get hurt." Akira warned her.

Mikoto knew what she meant and watched Akira heading back.

"Akira Kun!"

"What is it?"

"Could you hear me out?" Mikoto quietly asked.

"Sure."

Mikoto began explaining what has been going on for the last few months and after ten minutes...

"So now Sora Kun thinks you're really going out with Asou San." Akira concluded.

"I did it to spite him. I don't know why I did it either." Mikoto said, regret lacing her voice.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Sora Kun claimed you were behaving intimate with Asou San."

"Of course not!" I will never do such a thing!" Mikoto protested.

"But why did he say that?" Akira wondered.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Mikoto shook her head roughly.

"Come on, we can think of something somehow." Akira encouraged her and they went to the living room.

But they got a shock when they arrived.

"Asou Kun!" Mikoto's eyes went wide opened.

"Hi, Mikoto Kun!" He called her which definitely made Sora a green eye monster.

Mikoto quickly whispered to Akira's ears.

"Oh dear! Both of them are here!"

"Don't worry. Sora Kun is not the kind to flare up in front of everyone." Akira assured her.

The two girls casually joined in with the rest. Everyone started teasing Asou and Mikoto, which gave Sora an excuse to leave the group.

"Where are you going, Sora Kun?" Tenma asked.

"I am going outside to take a breather." He took a can of beer and entered the backyard. Mikoto realized that this was her chance however a hand held her back.

"Akira Kun?"

"Let me handle it. The last thing we want is for everyone to get upset on New Year's Eve." Akira followed Sora into the backyard and saw him sitting on a bench.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Akira Kun."

She sat next to him and took a sip from her drink.

"How are things?" She casually asked.

"I am fine." He tried hard to cover his disappointment but Akira saw through his charade.

"Sora Kun. Mikoto told me what happened. I don't really like to meddle with people's business but one thing is certain. I knew Mikoto for three years and she is definitely not the kind to admit something she didn't do."

"She should be happy now! I mean she and Asou San were a couple before, right! I mean…I saw them! I saw them kissing together at the mall a week ago!"

Sora's temper was starting to flare up but Akira kept a poker face and tried to figure out the problem.

Finally a spark of inspiration came to her!

"Sora Kun."

"What?"

"What if you were wrong? Will you forgive Mikoto?"

Sora couldn't understand her question and queried.

"What do you mean?"

"Meet me at the Town Center on the 2nd at 3 p.m. and I'll explain to you everything."

Akira then started to walk back into the house.

"Akira Kun, Wait!"

Akira stopped and turned around.

"Sora Kun. Do you really love Mikoto?"

The question stumped him.

"I...I don't know."

Akira heard his answer and went back to the house.

Sora drank his beer in one gulp and stared up at the stars...

2nd of January.

Sora reluctantly arrived at the town center. He watched the passing crowd minding their own business as the afternoon sun glared down upon him.

"Sora Kun!"

He spotted Akira in her usual clothing, approaching him.

"So why did you call me here?" He spoke with doubt in his tone.

"We are going out, Sora Kun."

"Are you kidding me?" He was surprised by her answer.

"No. Come on!" She pulled his hand and headed to the train station.

"Akira Kun!!" He protested but Akira continued to drag him onto the train.

They sat together however Sora was still boggled on Akira's motive. Akira had a poker face and finally, when the train arrived in the next town.

"Come on, Sora Kun!"

She stood up and dragged him out of the train.

"Why are we here, Akira Kun?"

"If you want to know why, just follow me."

They walked out of the station and Akira led him to a building that was two streets away.

They arrived at the entrance of a posh hotel and she handed over a pair of sunglasses to him.

"Here. Put this on."

"Sunglasses?"

"Just wear it and keep a low profile." She wore her own sunglasses and both of them entered the lobby.

They entered the lift and went straight to the 12th floor.

What awaited them were a restaurant and a waitress that attended to them.

"Can I help you, Madam?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for two. My name is Shimizu Kaori."

The waitress checked her file and confirmed the reservation.

"Oh yes, Shimizu San. This way, please."

The waitress led them to a table and they sat down.

"Could I take down your order?" The waitress asked them.

"Coffee." Akira replied.

"The same." Sora followed.

Sora looked around the posh restaurant and there were quite a number of diners around.

Then something caught his attention.

"Mikoto?"

A lady with a hairstyle similar to Mikoto was sitting three tables away. However, the lady's facial appearance told otherwise.

"It's not her...but she looks familiar."

Akira continued to stir her coffee and took a sip from it.

"You haven't told me why we are here, Akira Kun." Sora was getting impatient.

"Asou Kun!"

He heard a female voice calling for Asou and realized it was the lady who looked like Mikoto.

His eyes went wide open as Asou Hiroyoshi walked toward the lady's table.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I am fine, Asou Kun."

Asou sat opposite her and Miyuki is looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"How is everything in the restaurant?

"Okay, my folks could manage it. But I have to be back for the evening shift."

"It is all right, I am meeting my parents for shopping later."

When Asou's drink was served, he continued.

"Miyuki."

"Yes, Asou Kun?"

"When we finish high school, I promise that we will meet your parents and then we will be together."

Miyuki blushed and held his hand.

"Oh, Hiroyoshi."

Sora heard everything then Akira interrupted.

"You see, Tanaka Miyuki and Asou had been seeing each other for about a year plus. She came to the Basketball club as a manager and they had a lot in common. Then one thing led to another and there they are. However, they kept a low profile about their relationship in school.

"But I thought Asou and Mikoto are…" Sora was confused.

"That is what Mikoto want you to think. She told me that it was just an act, hoping that you will come back but it seems it didn't work out. Asou didn't know anything about it until after the act and he was annoyed by Mikoto."

She continued after drinking her coffee.

"That girl you thought Mikoto was kissing with Asou was actually Miyuki. That's why Mikoto and Asou didn't come together during New Year Eve."

Asou and Miyuki then left the restaurant, holding hands. Sora looked at his coffee and a sense of guilt clouded him. Mikoto was telling the truth, she and Asou are just friends and he totally misunderstood her.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have...What should I do now? Mikoto will probably not listen to me."

He looked up at Akira and she took out her cell phone. She punched in some numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Mikoto?"

Sora couldn't believe his ears.

"Say, are you free later around 7? Meet me at the park…I got something to show you. All right, see you then." Akira then hung up her and spoke to Sora.

"Let me help you one more time. Meet Mikoto at the park at 7. Don't be late."

Sora realized that there is still hope.

"Thank you, Akira Kun!" Sora quickly left the restaurant and proceed straight for the train station. Akira stirred her coffee and watched the crowd past her by.

"Let see how Sora handled it. Good Luck, man."

Sora rushed onto the train and departed for to Yagami Town. He looked at his watch that said that it was already 6 p.m. He began to think about what he should say to Mikoto later. However he was afraid that Mikoto will not accept his apology.

Finally the train arrived at Yagami Town. There is still 30 minutes before Mikoto arrived. Sora quickly made his way to the park and it took him 25 minutes to reach there.

He sat on the bench and took a deep breath.

"All right, Sora Kun. Don't screw up."

He waits and waits. The sun has already set and the street lamps were turned on. There was nobody around expect him. Finally after twenty minutes, he heard footsteps.

"Sorry, Akira Kun! I was late!"

Sora immediately recognizes that voice and stood up. The figure stopped the moment Sora stood up.

"Sora Kun?"

"Hi, Mikoto Kun." He spoke in an apologetic tone.

"What are you doing here? I thought Akira Kun asked me to meet her here." A confused Mikoto replied.

"No, Mikoto Kun. I want to meet you."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Mikoto wanted to turn back but Sora held her hand.

"Let me explain!" He said.

"Let go of me!!" Mikoto used a maneuver and pushed Sora to the ground.

"Mikoto!" His voice failed to stop her as she started to run away from him.

Mikoto ran as she tried to control her tears. She didn't look where she was going and knocked into something hard.

"Ouch!" Mikoto landed on her buttocks. She looked up and saw three brightly dressed men staring down at her. One of them was on the ground and he seemed to be unhappy.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" One of the men who wore dark shades asked the man on the ground.

"My butt! Who is the idiot who hit me?!"

"It's that girl, Aniki!" The other man told him as he lifts his Aniki to his feet.

Mikoto stood up and wanted to walk away but the men surrounded her.

"Not so fast, Ojou Chan!" The leader of the trio confronted her.

"Look, I am not in a good mood. So let me go or else." Mikoto spoke in a stern voice.

"Or else what!? Listen, apologize to me or we can do this the hard way!" The leader started at Mikoto with lecherous thoughts.

Mikoto could beat the trio without breaking a sweat and was about to prepare a stance when suddenly a voice broke through.

"Stop right there!"

They froze to see a young man running towards them and stood in front of Mikoto.

"Sora Kun!?"

"Are you okay, Mikoto Kun?" Sora asked with concern.

"Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?" The leader rudely questioned.

"Mikoto is the most important person to me! I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Who is your important person?" Mikoto rebutted in embarrassment.

"Get them!" The leader commanded his men and they pounced on Sora. Sora took some blows and struggled with one of them.

Mikoto couldn't stand watching Sora take a beating from the trio and immediately fought back.

With a display of kicks, chops and punches, the trio was completely knocked out and fell flat to the ground.

Mikoto saw Sora was lying unconscious and quickly tended to him.

"Sora Kun! Are you okay?"

Sora's face was covered with bruises. One of his eyes was swollen but he pulls a weak smile for her.

"Are you okay, Mikoto Kun?"

"Baka!! What do you think you're doing just now?"

"I am fine...I am just glad you're all right." Sora felt his legs were giving way but Mikoto's strong shoulders held him.

"Come on." Mikoto slowly led him out to the park and hailed a taxi back to her home...

Sora slowly opened his eyes and found that he was under a spotlight. He turned to his left and realized he is lying on a bed.

Sora touched his face and he could feel a bandage on his left cheek.

"Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the taxi with Mikoto.

The door was opened and a familiar girl holding a tray entered.

"You're awake, Sora Kun."

"Mikoto Kun? This is..."

"It's my home and this is the guest room." She placed a cup of herb tea on the table and tends to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like hell." He jokes about it.

"You can stay here tonight. I told Tenma that you came to clean my dojo and stayed with Hanai. Don't worry. My folks went to visit my relatives and won't be back until tomorrow." She assured him.

Sora relaxed and spoke.

"Mikoto. I am sorry."

"Pardon?" Mikoto was surprised by the apology.

"Akira Kun told me everything. There was really nothing between you and Asou Kun. It was all a misunderstanding and I blew it." Sora answered with guilt in his tone.

"I was angry." Mikoto spoke in a serious tone and continued.

"You accused me of going out with Asou Kun and you had the cheek to say that...that night in the hotel..." Mikoto burst in tears and Sora was full of guilt.

"I am sorry...I didn't know what came over me on Christmas Eve. That's why I want to make it up to you." Sora slowly held her warm hands and she blushed.

"Just now at the park, that's brave of you. Even though I could have handled them myself." There's a bit of arrogance radiating from Mikoto.

"But Mikoto, to me, you're the most important person."

"Who's your important person?" She argued back with a joyful tone.

Sora moved her chin towards him and Mikoto looked at those eyes of his.

He started with a peck on her lips. She wanted to resist but didn't. He kisses again and the desire became stronger. Finally, it progressed to a French kiss and they hug each other on the bed.

"You just relax, Sora Kun." Mikoto smiled at him as she laid him on the bed.

She removed his shirt and kisses his chest. Sora played with her hair and touched her cheeks.

Mikoto unbuckled his jeans, revealing his boxer shorts and a protruding manhood.

"Mikoto Kun." Sora answered in a sensitive tone and Mikoto just giggled as she removed his shorts.

"Oh my." Mikoto was surprised by his long and hard manhood.

"It's not the first time you saw it." Sora commented.

Mikoto gently strokes his manhood and a moan was heard from him. She smiled and proceeded to give a lick.

Her constant licking harded his manhood and she then proceeded to place it between her "D-cup" breasts.

She started to massage his manhood and gave a sexy smile.

"Where did you learn it, Mikoto?"

"Some magazines I read before. I think it was Akira Kun who lent it to me."

Sora started to wonder if Akira planned all this but Mikoto's breasts had completely overwhelmed his senses.

Mikoto then removed her undies and went on top of him. Her naked buttock was presented to his face.

Sora remembers her vagina is as pink as ever and took a peek at Mikoto's embarrassed face.

"Sora...please make me wet."

Sora obliged and started licking the outer rims of her vagina. Mikoto moaned and proceeded to deep throat his manhood.

Sora took a lick at her clitoris and she moaned even louder. His tongue began to work his way inside her vagina and it stimulated her to enjoy the pleasure more.

Finally, it became too much for Sora and he yelled.

"Mikoto, I am going to..."

Mikoto could feel a large gush of liquid inside her mouth and quickly coughed it out.

"Are you okay, Mikoto?"

She cleaned the remaining semen out of her mouth and smiled a bit.

"I am fine...I didn't know it tastes so weird."

"It's okay. Come, lay next to me."

Mikoto laid next to him on the bed and she caressed his chest. Sora followed suit on her face and gave a french kiss.

As their tongues wriggled around, he removed her T-shirt and bra. Mikoto got excited and blushed.

Sora then went on top of her and was about to insert his manhood on her when suddenly, Mikoto spoke.

"Stop!"

"What's wrong, Mikoto?"

"Before you start, I just wanted to tell you that I never betrayed you from the beginning."

"I understand. You're the best girl a man could ever have."

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you, Mikoto."

They embraced in a kiss and Sora inserted his manhood into her vagina.

Mikoto moaned and felt his constant pumping in her body. She could not forget that night in the hotel as he took her virginity from her.

But she never regrets it and is happy that Sora is here to make her feel like a woman again.

"Sora, you're still good as ever!" She commented.

"You too, Mikoto!" Sora pumped even harder and faster. Mikoto moaned louder and hugged him tightly, refusing to let go.

"Sora! Sora! Sora!"

"Mikoto, I am going to cum!"

"Please! I could feel it! Just cum inside me!"

Finally Sora pumped his last shot and Mikoto screamed as her juice collided with his.

Sora lay on top of her, their dreamy eyes looked at each other. They kissed tenderly and cuddled each other on bed...

Four years later...

The new summer in Yagami Town is shining brightly. In the Suon Kenpo dojo, a group of young children were practicing their moves under the watchful eyes of their Sensei.

"All right, kids! Take a break!"

The kids stood in attention and bowed together.

"Thank you, Mikoto Sensei!"

The kids ran to get their refreshments on a table behind as Mikoto sat down on the bench.

Suddenly her world went black as a towel covered her face.

"Hey!"

She knew who it was and smiled back.

It was her husband, Aoki Sora.

"How's everything, dear?"

"Fine. Teaching children are much easier than adults. They are more enthusiastic and are more willing to try new things."

Sora passed a cup of tea to her.

"Thanks, Sora. Anyway, how's the tuition class coming along?"

"It's good. Hanai Kun and Akira Kun are helping to teach. That leaves more time for us."

Mikoto held his hand and gently replied.

"Sora. There's something else you should know."

"What's it?"

"…I am two months pregnant. I had the test yesterday."

"You mean..."

Mikoto blushed.

"You're going to be a father!"

Sora could not control his joy and lifts her up!

"Sora! Put me down! The kids!"

Some of the kids approached them.

"Mikoto Sensei, what's going on?"

Mikoto smiled and answered.

"Well, Sensei is going to be a mother."

The kids got excited and gathered around Mikoto and Sora. For them, their lives have just begun...

**End of Mikoto's story **

Author's Notes: The last chapter for Mikoto Arc. After this, a short break then maybe continue on Karen, Sara and Megumi Arc. In the meantime, I am planning for some new fanfics on Negima, Futari Pretty Cure and another School Rumble fanfic which I mentioned in my previous chapter. Anyway, Thanks, Justicez for the help and Reviews and Comments, Please. Tks.


End file.
